The Frenchy One
by Cepphei
Summary: Alors que l'enquête sur l'entreprise Yotsuba piétine et que L cherche des pistes, il va trouver bien plus que ce qu'il n'espérait. Elle semblait être la coupable idéale mais il réalisera que ce que cette fille éveille en lui quelque chose de potentiellement plus dévastateur que Kira himself.
1. Chapitre premier

**Bonjouuur ! Aujourd'hui, publication (et écriture) sur un coup de tête. J'ai regardé Death Note pendant les vacances (j'avais commencé il y a trois ans mais j'ai abandonné pour une raison x ou y) et... Je suis tombée littéralement amoureuse de L. Sans blague, cet espèce de panda tout freluquet trop bizarre et trop intelligent pour vivre sur terre me fait craquer. Après avoir lu je ne sais combien de fics Light x L (yaoi 4ever and ever) j'ai décidé d'en faire une. Sauf que là... C'est L x OC ! Moi-même pas très adepte des OC j'ai fini par succomber car je n'arrivais pas à réellement mettre en couple L avec quelqu'un d'autre que Light, sauf que Light est un connard. Donc voici cette fic dont je ne connais pas encore la longueur et qui s'annonce comme un no-man's land en termes de reviews mais que je vais tout de même publier :) Elle ne sera pas parfaite mais je vais tenter d'en faire quelque chose de lisible ;)**

**J'ai dessiné mon OC, pour la voir allez sur mon profil, il y a un lien ;) **

* * *

Light Yagami observait L avait une incrédulité qui n'était même pas feinte.

-Tu me libères ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance, craignant un des plans tordus du détective face à lui.

L hocha la tête et se retourna vers son ordinateur pour se focaliser sur les dossiers concernant Higuchi.

Depuis leur rencontre, L ne cessait de soupçonner Light d'être Kira. Ses pourcentages oscillaient plus ou moins régulièrement en fonction des actions de l'étudiant. Tout ce qu'il faisait était passé au tamis, il était sans relâche accablé des théories du meilleur détective au monde. Pour son père si droit et désireux de voir son fils innocenté, Light avait proposé d'être placé en détention provisoire puis avait accepté sans broncher les menottes qui l'enchaînaient à L pour assurer sa surveillance continuelle. Et maintenant, sans aucune explication raisonnable, il le libérait ? Il aurait dû se réjouir de la nouvelle, mais quand il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure et le bruit métallique de la chaîne qui tomba au sol, son appréhension redoubla.

-Je suppose que ce changement t'étonne. Tu es tendu, Light-kun.

Merde. Cette attitude était celle d'un coupable. Le jeune Yagami le réalisa pleinement en entendant le timbre grave accompagné du ton monotone du détective qui ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui pour lui parler.

-Oui... Tu n'avais pas l'air très enclin à me détacher avant un bon bout de temps.

L ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air absorbé par une vidéo issue d'une caméra de surveillance. Ils travaillaient à l'arrestation du nouveau Kira, et il semblait que le tueur soit lié à une entreprise désireuse d'assurer son hégémonie au Japon. Yotsuba. Pour le moment, il n'en savaient pas plus. L avait de nombreuses théories concernant Kira en lui-même. Tout d'abord, que Light l'avait été à un moment ou un autre et qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Puis que le pouvoir de Kira se transmettait. Et enfin que Kira n'était pas unique, donc que plusieurs personnes pouvaient l'être en même temps. Mais cela, L ne pouvait pas le prouver. Ce n'était que des suppositions.

L'enquête était à deux doigts de l'impasse.

Watari fit son apparition, coupe de glace à la pistache en main.

-M. Yagami a-t-il préparé ses affaires ?

Light fronça les sourcils, interrogateur. Il partait ?

-Il y court, lâcha Ryûzaki alias L.

Watari se doutait que L n'allait pas expliquer la situation à Light, aussi il s'en chargea :

-Votre mère et votre soeur veulent que vous reveniez chez vous. Elles ont été intransigeantes sur ce point. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons il est de bon ton de ne pas les contrarier. Nous avons placé de quoi vous surveiller là-bas, finit-il avec son sourire habituel.

Light hocha la tête et demanda :

-Je participe toujours à l'enquête ?

-Moins activement, lui répondit L.

En langage L, cela signifiait "oui". Light était soulagé, il allait presque reprendre une vie d'ado normale. En une demie-heure il avait déjà fait son sac et ses au-revoir.

L fixait toujours l'écran, presque en transe. Ses yeux cernés étaient grand ouverts et il enchaînait les sucres.

-Watari. Appelle les autres, nous tenons un nouveau suspect.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Dans cette partie je vais alterner entre différentes langues, pour plus d'aisance la traduction apparaîtra (en gras et entre parenthèses) ! On se retrouve en bas ;D**

* * *

Watari s'approcha de l'écran et remarqua qu'une vidéo était lancée. De qualité médiocre, certes, mais elle se trouvait être prise dans l'immeuble des entreprises Yotsuba.

-Où as-tu eu ces extraits de vidéo-surveillance ?

-Wedy, dit simplement L.

Le vieil homme soupira avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Les ex-policiers allaient être de mauvais poil après avoir été convoqués à 20h00.

L se repassait en boucle l'extrait vidéo. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Soit il avait été devancé, ce dont il doutait profondément, soit Light Yagami avait un complice. Ou alors, l'entreprise Yotsuba était actuellement cambriolée. Pas de chance. La vidéo était pixelisée et la personne se camouflait. Sur l'enregistrement, il était 19h00. Ses pieds tapotèrent l'assise du fauteuil sur lequel il se trouvait.

A 20h09, toute l'équipe fut présente, à l'exception de Light. Sans un mot, Ryûzaki tourna l'écran de son ordinateur vers les autres et lança l'extrait.

Une silhouette mince se glissa dans un couloir. Cagoulé, le type suivait un groupe d'hommes d'affaires restés pour une réunion. Après qu'ils furent entrés dans l'ascenseur, l'ombre vérifia l'étage et grimpa les escaliers. L'extrait s'arrêta à ce moment.

-Malgré tout mon respect pour vous, Ryûzaki, je ne comprend pas vraiment l'intérêt de cette vidéo, demanda froidement le père de Light.

Il pensait que ce soir il pourrait enfin voir sa famille au complet lors du dîner, mais cette perspective agréable s'était évanouie au coup de fil de Watari. Sans rien changer de son attitude L expliqua :

-Il y a presque quarante pour cent de chances que cet individu soit lié à Kira d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Matsuda fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Mais depuis que L l'avait froidement envoyé chercher du café alors qu'il proposait son aide, il n'osait plus prendre la parole.

Les directives furent données, et quinze minutes plus tard, tous étaient embusqués au pied de l'immeuble Yotsuba. Selon L, il y avait une possibilité infime que la personne ne soit pas encore sortie du bâtiment. Mais aussi petite soit-elle, il fallait tenter le coup. Toutes les issues étaient surveillées. Personne ne pourrait s'en aller sans être vu. Il était maintenant 20h33, et toujours aucun signe de vie. La nuit était fraîche, éclairée par une lune presque pleine. Matsuda consulta sa montre. Presque 22h00 et personne. Il surveillait une petite porte de sortie, discrète, qui était rarement utilisée. Il entendit des bruits de conversation et Mogi, posté près de l'entrée principale, leur indiqua via les oreillettes qu'il s'agissait des hommes d'affaires en réunion qui rentraient chez eux. L, resté bien au chaud dans l'atelier, observait chaque recoin grâce aux caméras qui venaient d'être installées par Watari. Il se permit un début de sourire. Il avait une _intuition_.

-Tenez vous prêts. S'il est à l'intérieur, il sortira d'ici une dizaine de minutes, avertit-il.

Yagami père sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Il fallait qu'ils réussissent à l'avoir. Cela disculperait Light, du moins pour un temps. La sueur perlait au front de Matsuda. Il devait faire ses preuves, prouver qu'il était utile. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Quant-à Mogi, il resserra son étreinte sur son arme : On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Vingt minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, dans une tension des plus palpables. Un bruit strident vint alors troubler le calme nocturne. Une alarme.

Les ex-policiers retinrent une exclamation, mais tous restèrent silencieux, à leurs places respectives. L s'approcha de son ordinateur, collant son nez sur l'écran, mais son visage n'exprimait rien de plus qu'à l'habitude.

-Il faut l'intercepter, lança monotonement le jeune homme dans les oreillettes.

La police ne devait pas mettre la main sur le suspect.

Un fracas parvint aux oreilles des hommes sur place, malgré le son hurlant et continu de l'alarme intrusion. Une ombre apparut entre les éclats de verre. La personne venait de sauter par la fenêtre du premier. Après s'être relevée péniblement, elle entama une course désordonnée vers un coin sombre qui lui semblait être le refuge idéal. Mais à peine arrivée à la hauteur des buissons, elle stoppa sa course.

Son dernier souvenir fut celui d'une douleur intense au crâne.

* * *

L avait les yeux rivés sur les écrans, l'index contre la bouche. La jeune fille était à présent attachée à une chaise dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Watari avait désinfecté les coupures qui décoraient son visage et ses mains abîmées, profitant de l'inconscience de leur nouvelle suspecte.

Avoir attrapé un individu de sexe féminin avait profondément décontenancé l'équipe. Même lui, qui avait pourtant gardé cette possibilité dans un coin de sa tête, avait été dubitatif. Mais après tout, ses vidéos étaient extrêmement floues, il s'était tout naturellement fait à l'idée qu'ils attraperaient un homme. Sa faible corpulence aurait dû l'aiguiller.

Toute l'équipe avait été félicitée pour cette capture, et ils avaient eu la permission de rentrer chez eux se reposer.

-J'espère que je ne l'ai pas frappée trop fort ! Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, geignit Matsuda.  
Oui. C'était à Matsuda que revenait l'honneur de _sa_ capture. Il l'avait violemment assommée avec la crosse de son arme à feu. L la quitta des yeux une fraction de secondes pour vérifier l'heure dans le coin inférieur de son ordinateur. 03h01. Il mordilla son pouce. Bientôt elle se réveillerait. Et il pourrait alors tout savoir. La situation tournait définitivement à leur avantage alors que l'enquête était proche de l'impasse quelques heures plus tôt. Ne plus travailler avec la police l'arrangeait bien : dorénavant il pourrait appliquer ses méthodes comme bon lui semblait. Et cet interrogatoire ne laisserait aucune information passer.

Une lumière crue éclairait la fille sous tous les angles, ne laissant pas même une respiration lui échapper. Matsuda regardait avec anxiété sa poitrine se soulever lentement. Elle avait les cheveux noirs mais ses traits fins et accusés étaient clairement caucasiens. Ça, ça avait été la deuxième surprise de la soirée. Européenne, certainement. Ou alors américaine.

Watari apparut sur son écran de surveillance. Il portait des glaçons qu'il alla poser contre la tête de la jeune fille. L appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-Laisse la.

La voix déformée du détective fit hausser un sourcil au vieil anglais.

-Bien.

Il enleva les cubes de glace et se retira tranquillement. Il était maintenant 03h21. Le temps passait à une lenteur révoltante.

Devant le silence du détective, Matsuda souhaita bonne nuit et s'éclipsa avec une gêne non dissimulée.

L examina une énième fois celle qui apparaissait sur son ordinateur. Sa chevelure nattée dégageait son visage. Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de la coiffure, caressant ses joues doucement, au rythme de sa respiration. Ses pommettes étaient hautes, ses lèvres fines et incurvées. Sous ses yeux fermés, on distinguait les traînées noires que son mascara avait tracées en coulant. Elles imitaient les cernes de L à la perfection.

_Soigne son apparence._

Sa taille était menue, de même que ses poignets, ses chevilles et sa nuque où folâtraient quelques cheveux.

_Ossature fine mais robuste : a sauté du premier étage de l'immeuble sans que cela ne lui cause de fracture. _

Les yeux noirs et vides du détective retombèrent sur les entailles. Il pensa de nouveau à sa course paniquée.

_Anxieuse. Absence de self-control. Peur de l'imprévu et de l'inconnu. _

Il conclut encore une fois la même chose.

_Deux pour cent de chances qu'elle soit Kira. Quarante pour cent qu'elle soit en relation avec lui._

Quand ils l'avaient ramenée, Mogi avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle sentait l'alcool. Elle savait quelque chose et l'ivresse l'avait incitée à agir ? Ou alors quelqu'un en avait profité pour l'envoyer dans cet immeuble grâce à la force de la persuasion. Elle n'avait pas le profil-type de l'alcoolique juvénile. Mais là encore il se basait sur les apparences. Il avait hâte de pouvoir en savoir plus.

L eut un petit sourire triomphal. Elle ouvrait péniblement les yeux et il était 03h25.

* * *

Son regard se baissa pour observer les liens qui l'entravaient. Elle se sentait saucissonnée et une douleur intense lui vrillait l'arrière de la tête. Très rapidement elle s'affola. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste et l'acier froid de la chaise la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle sentait le métal sous ses cuisses dénudées. Ses vêtements noirs avaient étés changés pour une ample blouse blanche. Elle se tortilla pour essayer de la rabaisser, sans succès. Ses jambes restèrent désespérément découvertes.

-Putain ! siffla-t-elle avec gêne.

Son visage avait rougit puis était devenu blanc. Son souffle devint erratique.

_Pudique. Traumatisme ? _

Les genoux repliés contre lui, L songeait à la meilleure façon d'exploiter cette faiblesse. La captive secoua la tête pour desserrer la corde qui appuyait sur son cou. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa jugulaire. Elle comprit aussitôt et stoppa tout mouvement. C'était un noeud coulant. Son port de tête se fit alors rigide; elle fixait un point droit devant elle.

_Intelligente. _

Ses lèvres tremblaient maintenant, et de grosses larmes s'écrasèrent sur ses joues. Elles les dévalèrent et s'échouèrent sur ses lèvres. On lisait son combat contre les pleurs sur son visage expressif, et L entendait parfaitement les sanglots qu'elle étouffait. Elle pleura longtemps. Elle connut des moments -courts- d'apaisement, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, cela recommençait. Finalement elle atteignit une sorte de désert émotionnel; elle s'était vidée de son angoisse et commençait à se résigner.

Le jeune homme alluma l'interphone.

-Watashi wa Erû desu. Anata wa nihonjin ja nai ? **(Je suis L. Tu n'es pas japonaise ?)**

La voix synthétique résonna dans la petite cellule dépourvue de fenêtre. Elle tressaillit. C'était certainement la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Elle eut du mal à comprendre la question posée en japonais. Elle se concentra avec difficulté mais finit par lui répondre péniblement :

-Iie... Watashi wa furansujin desu. **(Non... Je suis française.) **

Elle avait peur et froid. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête qui la lançait affreusement. Si elle était ici, elle était nécessairement suspectée. Autant leur bourrer le crâne avec des informations inutiles pour les empêcher de se focaliser sur ce qui importait le plus. Elle reprit contenance et fit en sorte d'oublier sa posture humiliante.

-Amari nihongo wo hanashimasen. **(Je ne parle pas beaucoup japonais.) **Can i switch to english ? **(Je peux passer à l'anglais ?)**

-Of course you can. **(Bien sûr.)**

L'attitude de la détenue se voulait plus sereine. Mais L sentait qu'elle était tendue. Elle essayait de gagner du temps. Cela lui fit revoir à la hausse ses pourcentages.

-I learnt japanese in comics, so i know many useless sentances...** (J'ai appris le japonais dans les B.D. alors je connais pas mal de phrases inutiles...)**

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge, mais le silence oppressant la fit cesser rapidement. Elle réalisa que son petit manège se retournait contre elle. Elle devait avoir l'air encore plus suspecte. Et stupide aussi. La stupidité était une faiblesse. Or ce type devait absolument ignorer ses failles si elle voulait sortir d'ici.

-Do you know why you're here ?** (Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là?)**

Elle vira rouge écrevisse.

-Evidemment que je sais, marmonna la jeune fille, honteuse.

-Vous pouvez donner votre identité à moi ? demanda L dans un français approximatif.

Il avait un accent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-Si votre nationalité reste inconnue, nous pouvons éliminer une piste. Vous n'êtes certainement pas français, L-chan**(*)**.

Il avait failli se faire avoir. Elle était habile. Il avait été sur le point de lui faire remarquer que ce suffixe n'était pas adapté. Moins elle en savait, mieux il se porterait. Elle essayait de le déstabiliser en touchant du doigt la fragilité de son anonymat.

-I'm expecting for your answer. **(J'attend votre réponse.)**

Elle voulait trouver ne serait-ce qu'une trace d'émotion dans la voix codée qui la faisait frissonner. Pas moyen. Soit elle avait à faire au Dalaï-Lama, soit ce type s'en foutait réellement. Le détective à la renommée mondiale ne devait pas son titre au hasard. Le ridicule de ses petits stratagèmes lui faisait prendre conscience de la situation. Jamais elle ne réussirait à sortir d'ici avant la résolution de l'affaire Kira.

-Pourquoi devrais-je donner mon identité ? Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas Kira et que vous n'attendez que mon nom pour me tuer ? Et de toutes façons qu'est-ce que ça vous apportera ? Mon nom... Vous pourriez l'avoir si vous me livriez à la police.

L hocha la tête dans l'atelier, tout en sirotant un café rendu presque solide par la quantité démentielle de sucres qui s'y trouvait. Son regard était rivé sur elle. Cela devenait intéressant.

-So how should I call you ? **(Alors comment devrais-je vous appeler ?) **

La jeune française perçut enfin quelque chose dans son ton : de l'amusement. C'était très discret, elle avait même l'impression de l'avoir imaginé.

-Sarah, finit-elle par répondre.

* * *

**(*) Le suffixe "chan" est utilisé après le nom d'une femme.**

**Booon. Un chapitre de taille raisonnable qui met bien dans le bain je pense. J'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible au personnage de L (parce que je l'aiiiiiiiiiime.) et j'espère avoir réussi. Sinon, cette chère Sarah n'est autre que... Moi (en 1000 fois mieux évidemment). Je me suis vraiment basée sur mon caractère pour qu'elle soit la plus humaine possible, même s'il est évident que je ne réagirais pas toujours avec autant de self-control (surtout pour la réplique dans laquelle elle refuse de donner son identité ^^ Quelle impertinente) et que bien sûr, sur le coup, j'agirais avec beaucoup plus de maladresse. La scène dans laquelle elle déclenche l'alarme et s'enfuit est en revanche très fidèle à ce que je suis... :P**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) Laissez un petit review s'il vous plaît, ça fait vraiment super plaisir de savoir si ce que l'on écrit est lu (ou pas) !**

**Bisous !**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Sarah ? _

Bien. Il finirait par découvrir sa véritable identité, tôt ou tard. Il avait choisi de ne pas lui bander les yeux comme il l'avait fait pour Misa Amane; il avait tellement plus de moyens pour la faire parler.

Petit à petit, elle reprenait confiance en elle. Ce n'était pas bon. Il coupa l'interphone et nota mentalement l'heure : 03h58. L'interrogatoire commencerait demain. Sarah avait tout son temps. Pour le moment, il voulait régler quelques détails avec Wedy concernant les caméras et les micros qu'elle devait avoir placés un peu partout dans l'immeuble Yotsuba. Il fallait qu'ils explorent toutes les pistes possibles et qu'ils ne laissent rien au hasard. Son regard effleura une dernière fois l'écran.

-Pour mon intrusion chez Yotsuba, je peux tout expliquer ! Lança en anglais la jeune fille.

Elle cherchait des yeux son interlocuteur qu'elle ne pouvait de toutes façons qu'entendre. L vérifia que tout s'enregistrerait pendant son absence, fit quelques réglages, et sauta lestement de son fauteuil.

-V-vous êtes là..? Écoutez-moi !

Agacé, il appuya à contrecœur sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-Oui. Je vous écoute.

Et il sortit de l'atelier.

* * *

_Sarah..._ Quelle bonne idée elle avait eu d'utiliser son deuxième prénom ! Au moins cela aura eu le mérite de faciliter les recherches de ce L. Quelle imbécile ! Où était-elle ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Cette cellule lui faisait perdre tous ses repères. Elle estimait son arrivée à moins de cinq heures plus tôt. Elle savait que ce n'était que le début de sa détention et elle était déjà proche de la crise d'angoisse. Jamais elle ne tiendrait plus de deux jours ! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'elle avait fait chez Yotsuba était vraiment grave. Plus vite elle avouerait, plus vite elle sortirait. Mais pourtant elle se doutait que son raisonnement oubliait un détail : l'entêtement farouche du détective. Et que pour lui, même la vérité lui semblerait douteuse.

-V-vous êtes là...? Écoutez-moi ! Avait-elle presque supplié, ravalant sa fierté.

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques secondes, avant d'être brisé à nouveau.

-Oui. Je vous écoute.

Le ton était redevenu plat, dénué de toute humanité à cause du codeur qui déformait sa voix. Son pouls s'accéléra. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer.

-Si je suis ici, je suppose que vous me soupçonnez d'être Kira ? Commença la française d'une voix qu'elle essayait d'affermir.

_Ne pas avoir l'air concernée. Ne pas avoir l'air suspecte. Ne pas avoir l'air coupable._

Aucune réponse. Jouait-il avec ses nerfs ou s'était-il simplement endormi ? Haletante, elle reprit tout de même :

-Si les meurtres continuent alors que je suis emprisonnée vous aurez la preuve que je suis innocente.

Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait était douloureux : parler tendait la corde qui emprisonnait son cou et elle avait constamment l'impression d'être étranglée.

_Salope de sadique ! _

Oui. Concernant L, Sarah avait sa petite idée. L, elle... Les gens parlaient toujours de lui au masculin, et elle aussi d'ailleurs, mais pourtant il y avait des chances que ce soit en fait une femme. Et puis ce serait tellement plus rocambolesque !

-Et j'avais un peu bu... Bon, je sais que ça n'explique pas tout, mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas Kira. Vous devez me croire !

Personne ne lui répondit cette fois encore. Seule. Elle était définitivement seule. Un gémissement plaintif sortit de sa gorge sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours autant de malchance ?

L'interrogatoire avait l'air d'être interrompu. Une technique pour la faire parler ? Réussi. En quelques heures elle avait changé de nombreuses fois de tactique et son attitude allait paraître totalement décousue. Elle tâtonnait et ça se voyait sûrement. Elle n'avait déjà plus envie de résister. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et tout oublier. Pourquoi était-elle toujours si irréfléchie ? Son cerveau allait exploser, elle ne pouvait plus aligner deux pensées correctes. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, sa petite comédie avait été risible du début jusqu'à la fin. Comment pouvait elle espérer avec autant de force échapper au plus grand détective du monde ? C'était clairement impossible. Elle n'était qu'une fille lambda, certes douée dans de multiples domaines tels que la manipulation ou encore l'art théâtral, mais jamais ses pauvres compétences ne suffiraient à le (ou plutôt la) berner. Les heures furent longues pour Sarah. Le temps semblait vouloir la torturer, lui aussi. Son impatience était ce qui la perdrait. Le sommeil la gagnait malgré tout. Les pics émotifs qu'elle avait atteints l'avaient épuisée. Sa tête bascula légèrement en avant, mais cela suffit à resserrer l'horrible lien qui lui enserrait le cou sans pitié. Rapidement, l'air vint à lui manquer. Elle suffoquait.  
-Au secours, murmura-t-elle en français alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre, et elle tentait obstinément d'inspirer pour lutter contre cette corde qui l'en empêchait. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait avec frénésie; elle devait avoir l'air d'une truite hors de l'eau. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour crier mais réussit seulement à émettre un faible râle. Elle allait crever dans cette putain de cellule.

* * *

Watari soupira. Si L avait laissé cette... Sarah sans surveillance, c'était qu'il avait clairement prévu ce qui allait se passer. Le génie du jeune homme était épatant, bien sûr, mais à la longue il devenait clairement épuisant. Et s'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard devant la cellule ? Il osait à peine imaginer les conséquences de la mort d'une détenue clandestine.

Non. Ça, c'était ce qu'il voulait que la fille pense. En réalité L avait tout planifié, comme toujours. Il ne jouait pas avec les vies de cette façon.

Le vieil homme venait de couper la corde autour du cou de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci avait du mal à se reprendre. Rouge écarlate, son souffle était irrégulier et légèrement sifflant. Elle avalait l'air à grandes goulées et gardait ses yeux fermement clos, les sourcils froncés.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien et l'avoir fait boire quelques gorgées d'eau, Watari quitta les lieux en direction de l'atelier, non sans avoir fait un détour par les cuisines.

* * *

-Je n'aime pas avoir recours à ce genre de méthodes, énonça tranquillement L quand Watari fit son entrée dans l'atelier, précédé d'un chariot de pâtisseries.

Il hocha la tête et le plus jeune saisit un macaron rose entre son pouce et son index. Il le mit lentement à la hauteur de ses yeux pour l'observer puis le porta à sa bouche.

-Fraise des bois, dit-il simplement à mi-voix.

Puis il visionna les bandes de surveillance de la nuit. Il ne put rien en conclure quant-à l'innocence de Sarah. Son stratagème avait eu son petit effet. Maintenant elle devait être prête à leur servir la vérité sur un plateau d'argent.

Yagami père et fils arrivèrent à ce moment. Le détective posa son regard sur Light et se décala d'une poussée du pied qui fit rouler le siège de bureau de côté. Il voulait qu'il puisse voir l'écran où apparaissait la française.

L'étudiant n'eut pas l'air de la reconnaître. Ou du moins, la réaction qu'il afficha n'en donnait pas l'impression. De toutes façons, Light n'était pas Kira en ce moment, c'était là son intime conviction.

-La trace sur sa gorge ? Demanda le père.

L appuya son menton sur ses genoux.

-J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle aie envie de nous parler aujourd'hui, répondit-il avec neutralité.

Il piocha un autre macaron, jaune foncé cette fois-ci. Yagami n'avait pas l'air satisfait de sa réponse. Matsuda fit son entrée dans l'atelier et leur dit bonjour. Il demanda des nouvelles de leur suspecte, mais L lui annonça, alors qu'il examinait la pâtisserie entre ses doigts :

-J'attends que tout le monde arrive.

Il entama le macaron.

-Café au lait, constata le détective avec sérieux.

Il l'avala tout entier. Matsuda rit un peu bêtement tout en se grattant la nuque. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la jeune fille. Elle ne dormait pas et regardait fixement les barreaux de la prison. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cheveux plus décoiffés que la veille. Ses mains agrippaient fermement la chaise métallique.

-On va avoir des problèmes si elle est mineure. Ses parents doivent la chercher, fit remarquer Yagami Senior.

L secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter cette nuit.

-Elle est sûrement au Japon pour ses études, peut-être qu'elle vit en appartement seule, proposa Light.

Celui qui se faisait appeler Ryûzaki opina du chef distraitement. Cette hypothèse était plausible. Elle faisait partie des scenarii qu'il avait imaginé.

Wedy et Aiber firent leur apparition, suivis de près par Mogi.

-Bien. Je vois que tout le monde est là.

Il expliqua rapidement le rôle des deux criminels. Elle pouvait déjouer quasiment tous les systèmes de protection des bâtiments, et lui était particulièrement doué pour s'attirer l'amitié des gens. L leur passa ensuite la vidéo de son premier contact avec Sarah. Yagami trouva que la strangulation était barbare, mais le détective répliqua qu'une pression psychologique intense était obligatoire s'ils voulaient obtenir des résultats rapidement. Une fois cela fait, ils purent commencer l'interrogatoire à proprement parler.

-Vous dîtes ne pas être Kira, Sarah-san. Êtes-vous liée à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Demanda L en anglais.

La française sursauta en entendant le timbre devenu familier se répercuter contre les murs de la pièce où elle était confinée.

-Non.

Sa voix était éraillée.

-Est-ce que les meurtres continuent ? Questionna-t-elle après un silence.

-Oui. Mais cela ne prouve en rien que vous n'êtes pas la complice de Kira. Pourquoi vous trouviez-vous dans l'immeuble de Yotsuba hier soir aux alentours de vingt heures ?

Elle avala sa salive.

-Un de mes amis y était stagiaire.

-Quel est son nom ?

Elle répondit sans hésitation :

-Daisuke. Daisuke Saigô.

-Que vouliez-vous faire ? Enchaîna L.

Il prit une sucette et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

Elle marqua une pause et se mordit la lèvre supérieure.

-Il me parlait souvent de la mort suspecte de l'un des cadres supérieurs. Crise cardiaque. Et il m'avait dit que tous les vendredis soirs, une dizaine hommes qui n'avaient pas besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires restaient. Il trouvait ça étrange.

Tous ceux présents dans l'atelier commencèrent à espérer. Une piste ! L, quant-à lui réussit finalement à ouvrir le bonbon. Il le lécha avec délectation.

Sarah ferma les yeux. Se tut pendant quelques minutes.

-Il est mort il y a six jours.

-Crise cardiaque ? Demanda L, de plus en plus intéressé.

Elle hocha la tête. Il croqua brusquement dans sa sucette et celle-ci se répandit en nombreux morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent sur le bureau.

-Hier après-midi j'étais avec des amis. On a un peu bu, puis on a discuté de Daisuke. Comme on était vendredi, j'ai tout de suite pensé aux réunions dont il m'avait parlé.

Elle rougit un peu.

-Je sais que c'était totalement fou. Mais j'étais presque ivre et... Daisuke est mort d'une façon tellement injuste...

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler. Elle baissa le visage pour qu'on ne voie pas ses yeux brillants. Craquer aussi facilement était honteux pour Sarah. Son hypersensibilité n'avait jamais joué en sa faveur, et là elle passait pour une gourde éprise de justice.

-Alors j'ai rapidement décidé d'aller voir par moi même ce qu'il en était, acheva-t-elle après s'être calmée.

-Et votre ami avait vu juste ?

-Des réunions secrètes avaient effectivement lieu le vendredi soir entre les personnes les plus influentes de Yotsuba. Et j'ai cru entendre Kira être mentionné.

La bouche de Matsuda faisait un «O» parfait.

-Je suis sortie du bâtiment trop tard, l'alarme intrusion venait d'être mise en marche. Je l'ai déclenchée en descendant au premier étage, finit-elle.

-Bien. Toutes ces informations seront vérifiées.

L éteignit l'interphone.

Dans l'atelier régnait une atmosphère proche de l'euphorie.

-On tient une piste ! s'extasia Matsuda avec entrain.

L mordait dans un beignet. Il appela Yotsuba et se renseigna sur les stagiaires, puis annonça que jusque là, les informations étaient exactes. Mogi proposa de libérer Sarah; qui avait selon lui passé trop de temps enfermée puisqu'elle était innocente.

-Nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien.

-Menottez-la comme vous l'avez fait avec Light, suggéra Matsuda.

-Je ne peux pas me menotter à une jeune fille.

-Ce sera toujours plus vivable pour elle que de rester attachée dans cette cellule, dit le père de Light.

-Et la laisser dans une chambre seule, même vidéo-surveillée, me semble un peu risqué dans le cas où elle nous mentirait sur ses motivations, soupira L. Dommage que nous ayons si peu de personnel.

Il accepta donc sans avoir l'air très enthousiaste. « Je vais encore me faire traiter de pervers. » s'était-il résigné.

Light les prévint qu'il devait aller en cours; il commençait à quatorze heures. Watari était déjà descendu à l'étage moins deux et s'apprêtait à libérer Sarah. Mais L fut plus rapide que lui.

-Tu pourras sortir d'ici si tu donnes ta véritable identité.

Le vieil homme l'entendit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres des barreaux. D'ici elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Sarah se tortilla sur la chaise. Il n'était pas recommandé de livrer son nom par les temps qui couraient. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix.

-Je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je ne veux pas vous la donner.

L reconnut que ses inquiétudes étaient justifiées. Et il était mal placé pour les contester, lui qui tenait tant à son anonymat. Alors il demanda à toute l'équipe de sortir. Il coupa l'enregistrement et en informa la jeune fille.

-Je serai le seul à connaître ton identité et je m'engage à ne pas la divulguer.

Elle leva son visage vers le plafond de sa cellule et lâcha un soupir agacé.

-Sérieusement ?

Il -elle ?- ne répondit pas.

-Je vois. Mon nom complet est Ellen Sarah De Kirza. J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis de nationalité française.

L avala une madeleine et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

-Enchanté mademoiselle, murmura-t-il dans la langue de Molière.

* * *

**Buongiorno a tutti, un petit chapitre mais riche en évènements. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Alors ? Notre chère Ellen De Kirza vous semble-t-elle Mary Sue ? (honnêtement je le prendrai plutôt bien, vu qu'on a quasiment le même caractère ^^ être trop parfaite n'est pas un défaut dans la vraie vie, à ce que je sache ;) )**

**Bon je sais bien que j'écris sur un fandom pas hyper actif en ce moment, mais un petit commentaire si vous avez lu serait le bienvenu ;) Je me sens un peu comme les SDF qui font la manche, à quémander mes reviews . J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît, je veux A-BSO-LU-MENT respecter le caractère de L, alors si vous trouvez que ça ne colle pas... Tell me please !**

**Bonne soirée !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Les recherches que L fit sur Ellen De Kirza furent approfondies. Toute sa vie avait été passée au peigne fin mais il ne tint pas l'équipe informée de ses résultats. Il continuait d'ailleurs à l'appeler Sarah. Fille d'une certaine Carine Deschamps, elle avait perdu son père à l'âge de quatre ans. Le fait qu'il soit mort d'une crise cardiaque attira son attention.  
Ellen habitait effectivement seule dans un appartement, et il y trouva une photo de lui; très brun, vraisemblablement originaire d'Europe de l'est ou alors d'Italie. Il avait légué à sa fille son patronyme ainsi que ses cheveux de jais. Nommé François, il avait été mécanicien et fut un père aimant jusqu'à ce que son cœur lâche. Carine s'était alors retrouvée dans une situation difficile. Sans source de revenus et rongée par la dépression, elle sortit difficilement la tête de l'eau en enchaînant les petits boulots. Mais sa détermination et son courage la poussèrent à aller de l'avant. Elle trouva un emploi stable, refit sa vie, plaça Ellen dans un lycée réputé, et ce malgré le prix indécent de son internat.

Quand elle obtint son baccalauréat avec un an d'avance, la jeune fille s'inscrit à la faculté de droit. Passionnée par le Japon, elle s'arrangea pour passer sa deuxième année de licence au pays du soleil levant. Sa mère avait mal prit la décision, inquiétée par la distance qui allait les séparer et par le fait qu'Ellen était encore mineure (même si dans l'année de ses dix-huit ans).Ce fut l'occasion d'une énième dispute, elle partit donc de France fâchée. D'après la date des messages reçus sur le portable de la jeune fille, elle était arrivée ici trois semaines plus tôt.

Il trouva des vêtements dans un placard et mit quelques tenues de rechange dans un sac de voyage qui traînait par terre. Il prit aussi son ordinateur portable, son mobile qui affichait trois appels manqués et sa trousse de toilette. Après une inspection minutieuse en quête d'indices, L referma la porte de l'appartement. Une fois rentré à l'atelier il remit la clé où il l'avait trouvée : dans la poche du jean noir de la française.

Watari ne manqua pas de remarquer le large sac que L portait à l'épaule.

-Je savais qu'une promenade serait bénéfique, lui dit-il avec un air entendu. Je peux détacher mademoiselle Sarah et la faire sortir maintenant ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

* * *

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait face à Ellen. Légèrement voûté, il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs accompagnés de larges cernes -noirs pour changer.

-Je suis L.

Sa voix traînante accompagnée de son timbre profond et grave dégageait un charme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Il parlait presque à voix basse et avait le regard franc.

Alors c'était lui ? Le plus grand détective du monde ? Elle pensait qu'il aurait au moins la quarantaine. Aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage blême. Les mains dans les poches, il la fixait intensément. Il attendait une réaction ?

-Et ?

Il reporta ses yeux sur son sorbet, puis sur elle à nouveau. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, approcha son visage du sien.

_Trop près._

L se décida finalement à parler.

-Tes yeux sont presque aussi bleus que ma glace à la menthe.

Pas d'intonation, rien ne transparaissait dans son timbre.

Elle faillit répliquer que ses yeux étaient vert d'eau et que le simple adjectif "bleu" ne suffisait pas à nommer leur teinte si unique et aussi que s'approcher aussi d'une inconnue relevait de l'impolitesse pure et simple. Mais elle se rappela aussitôt qu'elle était face à L.

Il donna deux coups de langue sur sa glace et l'informa qu'elle pourrait se changer si elle le désirait. Ellen se rappela alors l'indécente blouse et tira dessus pour cacher la haut de ses cuisses, les joues roses.

-C'est pas gratuit, grinça-t-elle quand elle croisa le regard observateur de L.

Il posa un doigt sur son menton le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Ah..?

Elle fut sur le point de le gifler mais choisit plutôt d'arracher ses vêtements des mains du brun pour ensuite partir se changer. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'une veste en jean, d'un pantalon noir, et d'une paire de converses blanches accordées avec un T-shirt de la même couleur dont le col était joliment brodé.

Cette fois encore, les yeux de L se firent insistants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? rugit Ellen.

-Ça te va bien.

Le compliment la surprit, et le détective en profita pour lui annoncer à ce moment-là qu'ils resteraient menottés ensembles jusqu'à la résolution de l'enquête Kira. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit qu'il venait d'essayer de l'amadouer.  
Elle était toujours considérée comme suspecte et même s'il n'avait rien trouvé de compromettant chez elle cela ne suffisait pas à l'innocenter. Ellen s'était fermement opposée à l'idée, le traita de pervers et d'enfoiré. Il dût la rassurer sur le fait qu'ils seraient détachés pendant une demi-heure chaque jour pour qu'ils puissent se changer et se doucher et qu'évidemment ils dormiraient dans des lits séparés. Elle se calma mais sa colère ne retomba pas totalement.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour remonter à l'atelier, et alors que le silence s'épaississait, il précisa qu'elle devrait à présent l'appeler Ryûzaki, comme toute l'équipe le faisait, et qu'elle resterait Sarah durant le temps de son séjour comme elle avait demandé de garder l'anonymat elle aussi. Elle acquiesça sans un mot, puis explosa alors qu'ils remontaient le long couloir dépourvu de fenêtres qui menait à l'atelier.

-Non mais sérieusement ?! Des menottes !

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué la situation, objecta le jeune homme avec patience.

Elle se détourna quelques secondes pour essuyer ses yeux déjà humides. L comprit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait environ soixante-quinze pour cent de chances d'être atteinte d'hypersensibilité.

-Tu pleures souvent.

-Ta gueule ! Hoqueta Ellen.

L ne s'en offusqua pas.

Elle se refit une contenance et ouvrit la porte au bout du couloir pour se retrouver face à Mogi, Matsuda, Watari et Sôichiro Yagami.

-Euh... Ohayo gosaimasu. **(Bonjour.)**

Quelques « bonjour » timides furent lancés, puis petit à petit un brouhaha de phrases en japonais envahit la pièce. Ils parlaient tous en même temps et la française ne comprenait pas grand chose d'autre que des mots esseulés qui ne signifiaient rien à proprement parler. Quand ils finirent par remarquer son air dubitatif, tous se turent.

-A partir de maintenant nous parlerons en anglais, les informa L.

Matsuda soupira.

-Mais je parle super mal anglais ! Gémit-il.

-T'as qu'à lire du Shakespeare, suggéra Mogi avec un clin d'œil.

-Bon, vous avez fini vous deux ? Pires que des enfants, gronda Yagami.

L se racla bruyamment la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention.

-J'ai dit : en anglais.  
Il s'adressa ensuite à Ellen :

-Tâche d'apprendre rapidement à comprendre le japonais.

Elle hocha la tête. Le détective prit les menottes que Watari lui tendait et en passa une. Il fit signe à Ellen de lui tendre le bras, ce qu'elle fit avec réticence. Il glissa la seconde menotte à son poignet et elle sentit ses mains froides contre sa peau. Elle retira la sienne avec empressement. Ensuite L expliqua l'affaire Kira en long, en large et en travers à la jeune fille de façon à ce qu'elle se rende utile dans leurs recherches. Tout leur matériel était à sa disposition, dans la mesure où elle restait avec L pour l'utiliser.

-Comme si j'avais le choix, grogna-t-elle.

Pour étayer ses propos elle secoua sa main, faisant cliqueter la chaîne qui était quasiment longue d'un mètre.

-Ta situation pourrait être pire, ne te plains pas trop Sarah-chan, conseilla le détective, les mains dans les poches.

Aucune inflexion de sa voix ne venait la mettre en garde quant à l'agacement dudit Ryûzaki, mais elle sentait qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire des menaces en l'air.

Il alla s'asseoir à un poste et Ellen fut contrainte de le suivre. Elle prit place là où Light se mettait habituellement et alluma un ordinateur pour commencer à lire les informations concernant les employés qui se réunissaient tous les vendredis soirs. Mais le bruit ambiant de la salle -Mogi qui tapait sur son clavier, Matsuda qui reniflait, et surtout Ryûzaki qui mangeait sans cesse- l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle grinça des dents alors qu'il faisait bruisser des papiers de bonbons puis vit un casque qui trônait sur l'unité centrale.

_Le Graal._

Elle le brancha et alla sur YouTube pour mettre We Will Rock You de Queen et monta le son.

Elle reprit sa lecture en tapotant sur le bureau.

-Buddy you're a boy make a big noise... commença Ellen à chanter tout bas.

Puis elle s'arrêta en se rappelant qu'elle se trouvait dans la base secrète du plus grand détective du monde.

Elle était beaucoup plus productive maintenant qu'elle n'était plus gênée par les nuisances sonores des autres et une heure se passa au rythme de Pink Floyd, Korn et Linkin Park. Elle soupira alors qu'elle finissait de lire les infos concernant un certain Higuchi et entreprit de s'étirer. Mais alors qu'elle étendait les bras, sa main gauche toucha quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle se retourna et sursauta en voyant L et sa tête de dépressif narcoleptique, les genoux ramenés contre lui, ses yeux noirs la fixant avec curiosité.  
-Putain, Ryûzaki, sursauta-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

Elle fit glisser le casque sur le côté pour découvrir une de ses oreilles.

-Sarah-chan avance-t-elle dans son travail ?

-Mmmh... Oui et non. Dans cette liste ils ont tous l'air suspects. J'ai regardé leurs activités, les éléments que l'on connait de leur personnalité... A part ce Higuchi qui a l'air vraiment étrange, je ne vois personne se démarquer.

Il acquiesça, et elle reprit :

-Je sais bien que juger les gens aussi rapidement mène forcément à faire des erreurs mais ce type a l'air imbu de pouvoir, désireux de faire ses preuves et peu scrupuleux.

-Le coupable idéal ! s'enthousiasma Matsuda qui s'était posté derrière L.

Il était impressionné par les déductions de la jeune fille.

-Oui. Mais ça me semble trop évident. Je suis sûre que ce Higuchi détourne notre attention du tueur. C'est un stéréotype du parfait Kira.

-Ouaaah, Sarah-san tu es vraiment intelligente !

-Merciiii ! Lui répondit-elle en français avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

L avait l'air perplexe, une sucette dans la bouche.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

Il appela Sôichiro Yagami et Mogi pour leur demander s'ils avaient des pistes.

-Pas grand chose, soupira Mogi, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont pour la plupart susceptibles d'être Kira.

Yagami n'en dit pas plus. L demanda à Ellen d'expliquer sa théorie à nouveau, et tous l'approuvèrent, impressionnés. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, et L ne dit rien quand il remarqua que la jeune fille ne travaillait plus et surfait simplement sur internet. Elle se renseignait sur l'actualité en France. Vers dix-neuf heures Yagami et Mogi rentrèrent chez eux.

-Onaka ga suita ! **(J'ai faim !)** s'écria Ellen.

Matsuda approuva et ils supplièrent tous les deux L pour aller dîner. Il commanda des pizzas qui arrivèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et les deux affamés se jetèrent dessus.

-Tu manges pas, Ryûzaki ? Questionna l'élégante jeune fille la bouche pleine.

Il lui répondit par la négative sans pour autant quitter son écran des yeux. Elle haussa les épaules et recommença à papoter joyeusement avec Matsuda. Les deux s'entendaient très bien et Ellen aimait embêter l'ex-policier. Ils discutaient depuis un bon moment déjà et elle lui racontait comment elle avait cloué le bec d'un garçon un peu trop fier à son goût.  
-Quoi ?! Tu l'as embrassé ? S'écria Matsuda, devenu subitement rouge pivoine.

-Il m'avait provoquée ! Je savais que ça l'énerverait, alors j'ai mis ma conscience de côté pendant trois secondes, tenta-t-elle de se justifier, surprise de la réaction du jeune homme.

-Et ? Il s'est passé quoi après ?

-Il était tellement vexé qu'il a arrêté de me mépriser et est même devenu poli.

L'attitude béate de Matsuda face aux récits de la française saoulait profondément L, qui, une fois les dossiers lus et relus, le congédia presque froidement.

-Il n'est que vingt-deux heures, rappela Ellen.

-Plus rien à faire pour aujourd'hui. J'attends le compte-rendu de Wedy ainsi que celui d'Aiber. A ta place je me reposerais.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur en silence et il lui montra leur chambre. Quand elle vit L s'asseoir dans un fauteuil elle lui demanda s'il comptait dormir et si oui à quelle heure. « Je dors très peu » fut sa seule réponse. Elle se jeta sur son lit toute habillée et prit son ordinateur portable.

Ellen tira sur la chaîne pour pouvoir s'allonger confortablement. L fut forcé de quitter son fauteuill pour aller s'accroupir sur son lit. Elle lut quelques pages internet, regarda des publicités pour des jeux vidéos et s'extasia devant la nouvelle console de Nintendo.

-C'est sympa ce concept de détection de mouvement, mais ça doit être hors de prix, soupira-t-elle.

Elle referma son laptop et le posa sur la table de chevet.

Roulée en boule sur les couvertures, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, elle ne fut pas longue à s'endormir.

* * *

-Debout.

-Putain, Ryûzaki ! hurla Ellen, le cœur battant à vive allure.

Il était assis devant son lit, ses yeux cernés dardés sur elle et son index appuyant sur son épaule.

Le visage toujours vierge de toute expression du jeune homme était à quelques centimètres du sien. Il repartit et la traîna derrière lui à la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents. Elle remarqua sa propre trousse de toilette sur une étagère et décida de faire de même.

-'u de'rais 'e b'ocher 'es dents p'us chouvent.

-'ai 'ien comp'is.

Elle cracha dans l'évier.

-Avec toutes les sucreries que tu manges tu devrais te brosser les dents plus souvent.

Il éluda en la détachant et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche, se changea et démêla ses cheveux à grand peine. On frappa à la porte.

-Dépêche-toi. Fin de la demi-heure dans trois... deux...

Elle sortit en trombe donc sans prendre le temps de sécher sa tignasse dégoulinante pour se retrouver à nouveau enchaînée à L, qui avait changé de T-shirt.

La matinée leur parut courte : entre les briefings avec Wedy et Aiber qui confirmèrent que tout se passait comme prévu et la visite de Light qui voulait savoir où en était l'affaire et qui écouta les conclusions de l'équipe avec attention, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer.

Le début d'après-midi fut moins prometteur. On était lundi, ils avaient exploité au maximum les dossiers sur les suspects et attendaient vendredi prochain pour voir la réunion. Aujourd'hui L avait dispensé l'équipe de venir et Matsuda décida d'aller voir des amis. Watari, L et Ellen se retrouvèrent donc seuls à partir de treize heures.

-J'ai une Playstation 2 dans mon appart, informa-t-elle innocemment le détective.

-Tu voudrais y jouer ?

Elle sourit. Il lui demanda si elle serait gênée que Watari aille la chercher.

-Tu ne t'es pas posé autant de questions quand t'as fouillé mon appart après avoir trouvé mes clefs dans ma poche...

-Je m'en excuse.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

Ryûzaki la regarda, mordillant son pouce.

-C'était de l'humour, crut bon d'expliquer la jeune fille.

Il inclina la tête de côté. Ce type avait définitivement un problème avec les relations sociales de base.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de rire, ça me vexe que tu ne daignes même pas réagir ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un air faussement outré.

Dubitatif, il hocha la tête et murmura :

-L'être humain est un animal bien étrange.

-Et quand je te regarde, ta phrase prend tout son sens, glissa Ellen avec un sourire.

-Alors tu me trouves étrange ?

-Étrange..? Non, ce n'est pas le mot. C'est juste que tu es un peu...Spécial.

Elle se reprit rapidement :

-Mais c'est pas péjoratif, hein ! Loin de là.

-Spécial ? répéta-t-il.

Elle remarqua que leurs sièges d'ordinateurs étaient proches et que son regard était ancré dans le sien. Pourquoi était-il si vide ? La lumière des ordinateurs rendaient son teint plus blanc encore que d'habitude et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient envie de les toucher. Le néant de ses yeux l'attiraient inexplicablement, le temps sembla se figer. Ils étaient à présent si proches que le souffle lent du détective venait s'échouer contre sa clavicule.

-Je crois que Sarah-chan est un génie qui s'ignore, déclara-t-il avec son éternel air absent avant de se tourner vers Watari qui revenait avec la console de jeux.

* * *

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs :) J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je suis en pleine effervescence cérébrale à cause de cette fiction qui me plait énormément. Par là je ne veux pas dire que j'écris un chef-d'oeuvre, simplement que je prend beaucoup de plaisir à réfléchir à la suite de l'intrigue et à l'écriture. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas et je pense que les dates de publications sont un bon indicateur ;)**

**Elsa : Oui, je pense que pour tout le monde Death Note semble un peu lointain ^^ Je vais tâcher de ne pas te décevoir pour la suite et maintenir le niveau, mais je sens que ça va devenir de plus en plus périlleux à cause de l'évolution de l'intrigue qui va me confronter à un L en situation totalement inconnue. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais réussir à caler sa personnalité dans tout ça mais je croise les doigts pour ne pas tout rater ;P**


	5. Chapitre 5

Ellen releva des yeux intrigués sur L. Il venait vraiment de la qualifier de « génie » ? Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction qu'elle tenta à peine de réfréner. Elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer mais elle adorait les compliments. Heureusement, Ryûzaki ne la regardait pas alors que son visage rayonnait. Pendant ce temps, Watari avait posé la Playstation à terre, fixant avec un sourcil haussé les câbles qu'il avait en main. La française le regardait attentivement. Il reprit la console et vint la poser sur un bureau, à côté de l'écran d'une télévision. Il commença à enlever quelques fils qu'il soupçonnait d'être inutiles et observa les prises avec curiosité. Il tenta quelques branchements malheureux et alluma la télé qui afficha un bleu peu encourageant. Il éteignit l'écran et recommença à tripoter les câbles, brancha et débrancha pour arriver toujours au même résultat. Ellen se leva finalement, entraînant L et son fauteuil à roulettes à sa suite.

-Donnez-moi ça, souffla-t-elle avec un visage qu'elle rendit compatissant par pure politesse.

Elle changea une prise de place et appuya sur un des boutons de la télévision après l'avoir rallumée. L'écran fut à nouveau bleu, elle pressa une touche de la télécommande pour faire apparaître l'écran d'accueil estampillé « Playsation 2 ».

-Voilà.

Le vieil homme passa ses mains dans son dos et sa moustache immaculée remua sensiblement. Elle devina que ses lèvres s'étaient incurvées dans une expression souriante.

Elle prit sa manette et s'assit sur un siège, face à la télé, puis sortit précautionneusement un disque hors de sa boîte. Elle l'inséra dans le lecteur avec un air béat. Le détective se gratta le crâne. Il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire que de l'observer. Le menu principal de Final Fantasy X éclaira la pièce, et Ellen s'empressa de presser la touche croix pour lancer le chargement de sa partie.

Elle grogna-t-elle quand elle vit qu'elle avait quitté sa dernière partie face à un boss particulièrement long à battre*.

Elle entama le combat, échoua, changea de tactique, échoua encore.

-Ok. Je crois que j'ai le truc, murmura la jeune fille avec un rictus sombre.

Elle opta pour des alternances régulières entre une formation attaquante et une autre défensive. Un classique, à la nuance près qu'elle décida à la dernière minute de sacrifier des chimères* pour garder ses personnages sains et saufs. Elle sentait les touches de la manette glisser sous ses doigts; elle avait les mains légèrement moites, mais n'abandonna surtout pas si proche du but.

-Alors ?! Qui c'est qu'a des couilles ici ? Certainement pas toi, mon petit Seymour en sucre... Rentre chez ta mère, elle t'a fait des crêpes, hurla Ellen dans un élan d'enthousiasme victorieux.

Elle sauvegarda avec empressement mais quelqu'un vint briser son délire extatique.

-Techniquement... Ces « couilles »... Tu ne les as pas non plus, Sarah-chan, la contredit Ryûzaki, dubitatif.

Elle soupira.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Gloussa la brune avec un air suggestif.

Elle était sur le point d'expliquer que c'était une expression française, mais s'arrêta aussitôt de parler quand elle vit la cinématique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

La célèbrissime scène du baiser entre les deux personnages principaux. Elle fixa l'écran en tentant de rester stoïque, ce qui marchait plutôt bien au début. Mais l'ambiance, la musique, tout la menait à sa perte. Elle replia ses genoux contre elle et remonta le haut de son T-shirt pour cacher ses joues rouges dedans. Tidus embrassait Yuna, mais évidemment elle était vouée à une mort certaine. Un destin tragique. Le genre de chose qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle continua de regarder avec un air qu'elle voulait indifférent mais sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler nerveusement. Elle capitula. Sa main tremblotante saisit la télécommande pour éteidre l'écran sans plus de cérémonies.

-Bon, assez de niaiseries pour aujourd'hui, essaya de rire Ellen.

Mais cela sonna faux.

-Tu étais sur le point de pleurer, trouva utile de commenter Ryûzaki, juché sur son fauteuil comme un corbeau de mauvais augure.

Elle prétendit avoir faim et demanda timidement à Watari si elle pouvait avoir à manger, un peu honteuse de réclamer un goûter à son âge. Ellen remarqua que L n'avait rien mangé d'autre qu'un repas normal ce midi. Pourtant, du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle l'avait toujours vu avec quelque chose dans la bouche, il grignotait sans cesse des sucreries.

Watari arriva avec un sachet de bonbons et des biscuits. Alors qu'elle entamait le paquet de gâteaux, elle vit la main fine du détective piocher dedans. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, pour faire bonne mesure. Elle guetta ses mouvements du coin de l'œil et frappa ses doigts quand il les aventura encore dans ses biscuits.

-C'est quoi ces manières, gronda-telle gentiment.

Il la fixa.  
-Venant de quelqu'un d'aussi vulgaire que toi, cette remarque n'a aucun sens, dit-il tout en profitant de l'inattention d'Ellen pour lui voler un bonbon.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-La façon dont je parle ne regarde que moi.

-Faux. Dans la mesure où je peux entendre ton langage des plus grossiers, cela me concerne également, rétorqua le jeune homme en piquant encore une fois dans le paquet malgré les tentatives de dissuasion de la française.

Elle agitait le paquet et faisait en sorte qu'il soit hors de portée. Raté. Il n'hésitait pas à presque se coucher sur elle pour lui voler sa propre nourriture, lui coupant la respiration par la même occasion.

_Trop de proximité_.

-Si je n'étais pas enchaînée à un_ putain de bordel de merde_ de détective, nous n'en serions pas là très cher.

Elle avait prononcé les insultes de façon à ce qu'il les entende clairement malgré son ton doucereux et recula brusquement, manquant de déséquilibrer L qui pesait de tout son poids sur elle.

Il n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier et tira sur la chaîne, faisant s'étaler par terre Ellen. Elle tomba de sa chaise dans un bruit sourd. Il tira encore de façon à la remettre à sa hauteur. Il avait beau être mince, voir même carrément maigre, sa force n'était plus à démontrer.

Il la toisa, son menton sur ses genoux, tenant fermement la menotte.

-Au prochain mot ordurier que tu emploies je te renvoie dans ta cellule, prévint-il.

Il était resté de marbre, mais cela n'empêcha pas Ellen de prendre les menaces au mot. Elle se dégagea avec force et envoya au loin le siège de bureau de L... En se rappelant trop tard qu'il la traînerait derrière lui. Sa joue gauche expérimenta la brûlure de moquette, façon fort originale de se faire mal, et une des ses hanches heurta un coin de table tandis qu'elle se relevait. Retenant avec difficulté un juron bien senti en pensant au bleu qui n'allait pas tarder à apparaître, elle se dirigea vers sa Playstation avec agacement : Ryûzaki la suivait comme un boulet attaché à la cheville d'un détenu caricatural. Elle mit un autre disque dans sa Playstation et décida d'ignorer royalement le détective, rancunière. Il en profita pour manger son quatre heures, et elle se retint difficilement de réagir, son poing prêt à atterrir sur la figure du profiteur.

Les vingt-quatre premières heures n'étaient toujours pas passées, et elle avait déjà envie de trouver une scie à métaux pour se délivrer du contrariant personnage proclamé meilleur détective au monde. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : le fait qu'elle ait été attrapée presque ivre, tentant un geste de bonté pure totalement ridicule, ou alors celui qu'il l'ait enfermée et qu'il n'ait pas besoin de grand chose de plus pour qu'elle avoue. Ou encore peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il l'aie vu pleurer au moins deux fois, et ce seulement en moins d'une journée. Fait notable qui devait avoir facilité ses analyses comportementales et donné un résultat de type « maniaco-dépressive étrange et désespérée, merci de contacter les services psychiatriques au plus vite, je suis enchaîné à cette pauvre fille depuis bien trop longtemps déjà ». En fait, les raisons d'être contrariée s'entassaient douloureusement dans sa conscience. Tant qu'elle resterait ici elle aurait du mal à être de bonne humeur.

Elle était en situation de faiblesse et ne devait pas se voiler la face à ce sujet. Que connaissait-elle de lui ? Rien, mis à part son addiction au sucre - c'était ce qu'elle avait fini par conclure de son comportement alimentaire singulier –, le fait qu'il ne dormait que très peu, ses difficultés à se socialiser qu'on pouvait presque qualifier d'autisme...  
Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas exactement le néant dans sa base de données mentale puisqu'elle aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps. Mais cela ne lui offrait que peu de moyens de pression, d'autant plus qu'être constamment attachée à lui limitait grandement sa marge de manœuvre. Songeait-elle à l'évasion? Pas vraiment, elle savait que c'était une idée des plus vaines et qu'elle gagnerait plus en coopérant avec ce type. Elle souhaitait simplement venger son orgueil blessé, en bonne petite susceptible qu'elle était. Faire la tête n'arrangerait rien à ce sujet et ne ferait que conforter L dans ses opinions.

Une minute.  
Depuis quand accordait-elle de l'importance à ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? S'il ignorait ses véritables travers et qu'il les confondait avec ceux qu'elle laissait voir, en quoi cela la gênait-elle ? Elle souffla et se rendit compte que ses réflexions n'avaient ni queue ni tête et que penser de façon incessante ne faisait absolument pas passer le temps mais que cela lui faisait perdre sa partie.

-Put... commença Ellen, pour finalement jeter un coup d'œil furtif à L.

Il semblait absorbé par la contemplation d'une tâche sur le bureau et fronçait les sourcils.

Elle vit qu'il n'était que 16:15 et laissa s'échapper un soupir.

-Sarah-chan ne s'amuse pas ?

Elle ne dit rien, en pleine réflexion sur le sens de la vie. Lui fixait toujours la tâche avec une moue de dégoût. Il ignorait ce que c'était et surtout qui l'avait faite, mais il se promit d'élucider ce mystère au pus tôt.

-Je vais lire, prévint-il en se levant, forçant Ellen à quitter son jeu.

Elle se félicita d'avoir sauvegardé quelques secondes plus tôt et le suivit sans grande conviction. Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit sur une salle spacieuse et délicieusement ensoleillée. Cela changeait de l'atelier abondamment éclairé par des néons qui la faisaient se sentir au rayon frais d'un supermarché. Il partit choisir un livre et elle fit de même. Sa main tomba sur un manuscrit qui lui rappela un ami : La Divina Commedia, de Dante, en V.O. Elle le feuilleta longuement avant de tomber sur l'extrait qui l'intéressait. Elle plaça le livre face à Ryûzaki, qui avait déjà fait son choix depuis un bout de temps, et récita en italien avec théâtralité.

-La vostra nominanza è color d'erba, che viene e va, e quei la discolora per cui ella esce de la terra acerba. **(Votre renommée est comme l'herbe, qui vient et s'en va : le soleil la décolore qui l'a fait sortir de terre encore jeunette.) **

-Dois-je y voir une menace ou simplement est-ce la lucidité de Sarah-chan qui parle ?

-A toi de voir, Ryûzaki.

Elle n'utilisait pas les suffixes volontairement; elle savait qu'au Japon il était particulièrement impoli de s'adresser à quelqu'un de la sorte.

Il hocha la tête et partit s'asseoir.

_Presque soixante-cinq pour cent de chances que son père soit d'origine italienne._

Ellen referma le livre et suivit Ryûzaki.

Elle avait appris l'italien chez ses grands-parents paternels, en Toscane. Durant une grande partie de son enfance, elle passa la moitié de l'année chez eux et retrouvait là-bas un ami qui lui était cher, Pietro. Tous deux étaient opposés comme le jour et la nuit mais se complétaient si bien qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Elle adorait grimper sur les toits bas des maisons pour bouquiner quand lui aimait à rester cloîtré chez lui pour finir ses devoirs. Elle avait le goût du risque et aimait l'aventure alors qu'il était beaucoup plus réticent à tenter de nouvelles expériences.  
Pietro était la prudence même. Il arrivait souvent à prévoir les conséquences des bêtises d'Ellen mais elle préférait foncer tête baissée sans avoir cure des conseils avisés de son ami. Son père lui faisait lire les œuvres classiques italiennes et voulait lui donner les bases d'une culture solide. Et il ne manquait jamais de citer Dante dans chacun de ses discours sur l'éducation, ce qui faisait rire Ellen, à l'époque. Du haut de ses sept ans elle n'hésitait pas à se moquer de Pietro à ce sujet. « Moi aussi je connais Dante par cœur grâce à ton père » pouffait-elle. Si elle avait pu deviner que ces citations de la Divine Comédie se montreraient utiles...

-Tu souris, lui fit remarquer Ryûzaki d'une voix blanche.

Les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent. Évidemment. Elle rêvait des paysages arides de son pays favori, au chant des cigales et à la reposante solitude de la campagne, et elle était ici. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le Japon. Le problème était tout autre.

-J'essayais de m'évader, dit-elle le poing sur le cœur et les yeux fermés, figée dans une pose qu'elle voulait lyrique.

Il ne leva pas un œil de son livre -du Kant ?-, au grand regret d'Ellen qui tint pourtant la position de longues secondes.

Elle lut trois pages du livre et bailla. Quelle idée de prendre celui-là. Elle connaissait déjà l'histoire et pouvait remercier chaudement le papa de Pietro.

Elle laissa son regard couler vers la baie vitrée et vit Tokyo dans toute sa splendeur. Baignés dans la lumière de la fin d'après-midi, les gratte-ciels l'éblouissaient. Un horizon découpé par les immeubles. Elle se sentit tout à coup minuscule face à cette ville grouillante et démesurée. Le sentiment d'être insignifiante la rassura autant qu'il l'angoissait. Elle remarqua le balcon et voulut y aller, mais la chaîne tinta alors qu'elle tendait son bras pour se relever. Elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil bruyamment, renonçant. Tokyo s'offrait à elle, et bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas assouvir son envie de découvrir cette ville dont elle avait encore tout à apprendre. Déçue ? C'était un peu plus que ça.

Elle trépignait. Le silence de la pièce l'oppressait et l'attitude indifférente de Ryûzaki lui donnait envie de courir. Et de crier aussi.

_Un lion en cage_, pensa L en l'entendant remuer. Il se demanda combien de temps elle tiendrait. Son tempérament s'affirmait d'heures en heures, et sans s'en rendre compte elle contredisait le personnage qu'elle s'était créé. C'était comme si elle se trouvait dans une perpétuelle hésitation entre ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle voulait avoir l'air d'être. A n'importe qui d'autre elle aurait paru paradoxale. Mais il lisait en elle. Et elle était perdue. Lui de même, d'ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à démêler le vrai du faux. Laquelle de ses réactions était feinte ? Il était sûr qu'Ellen elle même ne le savait pas. Et c'était ce qui faisait d'elle une bien meilleure actrice que Light Yagami.

La respiration de la française se calma. Elle prenait sur elle, posant doucement sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé où elle était vautrée.

Honnêtement ? Il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être Kira. Pourtant son instinct lui disait de se méfier d'elle. Elle devançait Light sur l'enquête, se révélait potentiellement plus fausse que lui... Sous des dehors plus qu'humains pouvait se cacher un monstre. Il en avait fait l'expérience de nombreuses fois au cours de ses enquêtes. Elle avait l'air faible. Qu'en était-il vraiment ?

Un test se révélait plus que nécessaire.

* * *

Light était profondément troublé. Il avait été congédié par L si rapidement... Cette Sarah était sa nouvelle suspecte ? Fort bien, au moins il n'avait plus le détective sur le dos. Il revenait tranquillement de l'université et reçut un message. _Encore_. Misa était vraiment collante. Il était bien conscient de la chance qu'il avait de sortir avec un mannequin célèbre mais n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il regarda son portable, fatigué. Elle voulait absolument le voir d'ici une demi-heure. En voyant qu'il n'était que 17:35 son malaise se concrétisa. Il avait largement le temps pour un rendez-vous.

* * *

-Light-kun ! S'enthousiasma Misa en sautillant.

Il lui sourit, légèrement gêné d'être affiché en publique.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu avais l'air pressée de me voir, lui répondit le jeune homme avec une politesse distante.

-Je voulais simplement passer un bon moment avec toi !

Elle s'approcha de son oreille pour chuchoter "viens"et l'entraîna hors du parc où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ils marchèrent une quinzaine de minutes en parlant de la météo. Cette fille ? _Belle mais ennuyeuse._ Trop irréfléchie. Pas totalement stupide mais terriblement prévisible. Il avait du mal à trouver ce qui le saoûlait autant chez elle, peut-être son attitude servile et dénuée de fierté ? Peu importait, les faits restaient inchangés : son charme était quasi-inexistant.

Alors qu'elle lui racontait le tournage de sa dernière publicité, Light se demandait où elle voulait en venir, même s'il avait déjà quelques doutes. Ils étaient maintenant dans le hall d''un immeuble dont elle connaissait le code et ils prirent l'ascenseur pour arriver sur le pallier d'un appartement.

-C'est chez toi.

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement et Light la trouva encore plus enjouée que d'habitude. Ils entrèrent et elle lui dit de se mettre à l'aise. Elle partit en direction de sa chambre avec un clin d'œil. Les soupçons de l'étudiant quant aux intentions de Misa redoublèrent. Elle comptait faire quoi exactement ? Cette cruche allait se mettre nue et préparer un truc kitsch, du même style de ce que l'on pouvait voir dans ces films pornos pour gamins pré-pubères ? Il la voyait déjà enduite de crème chantilly et allongée sur son lit. Il réprima un frisson de dégout. Il aimait que _ça_ reste basique. Ce genre de cinéma le faisait beaucoup rire, mais là il se sentait simplement nauséeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue de la décoration assez... Glauque de la pièce. On retrouvait bien le style vestimentaire du mannequin : très sombre et teinté d'une aura gothique difficilement explicable -des cierges ? Des crucifix ? Où ça ?-, l'endroit n'était pas exactement chaleureux.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Light-kun !

Il hésita à se retourner et eut presque un soupir de soulagement en la voyant habillée. Elle tenait tout contre sa poitrine un petit cahier noir. Elle lui tendit, ses yeux clairs emplis d'espoir.

-Merci Light-kun. Merci pour tout ce que as fait pour moi.

Il le saisit et une vive douleur l'étreignit. Sa tête le brûlait et il hurla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il perdait ses repères, tout tournait autour de lui. Il se sentit défaillir, mais Misa le retint et le fit s'asseoir sur le sofa. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

_Je suis Kira et je vais tuer L. _

* * *

***Seymour, pour les connaisseurs**

***toujours pour les connaisseurs**

**Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs :) Bon, petit changement de ton (étant d'humeur comique aujourd'hui) j'espère que ça ne va pas rompre avec l'atmosphère que j'avais installée dans les chapitres précédents ! J'ai également avancé encore un peu dans l'intrigue, mais dites, c'est pas trop lent ? (j'ai du mal à me rendre compte pour le moment, je me concentre plus sur la relation Sarah/Ellen x L) Et L, d'ailleurs ? Pas trop OOC ? Ca aussi j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte, pour le moment il me semble aussi weird que dans l'anime (imprévisible, assez drôle, franc et toujours stone...), mais exprimez vous à ce sujet je vous en prie ;)**

**Sinon, petites références à un jeu que j'aime fortement : Final Fantasy X ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de donner quelques détails techniques (crédibilité oblige) et ça m'a rappelé des bons souvenirs de gameuse...**

**Ana : Merci d'avoir laissé un review :3 Perso j'ai rien contre le LxLight (même si ça finit souvent mal -')... Oui, cette fiction est bel et bien un rating M... Comment oses-tu en douter ? ^^ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, chère fangirl en manque de L, je vais faire bouger les choses, c'est juste que les deux persos ont besoin de temps. Je l'ai pas encore vraiment montré, mais Sarah/Ellen est pas vraiment à l'aise avec les gens en général. Elle sait tenir des relations de surface mais à du mal à approfondir... Et quant à L... Je pense que tu vois bien quel genre de difficultés il pose (associable bonjouuur ;P ). Ma fic te semble prometteuse ? Bien :) Continue de me donner ton avis, n'hésite pas à dire si quelque chose te déplait (ou te plait :) ) !**

**Bisous à vous !**


	6. Chapitre 6

Du point de vue d'Ellen, l'après-midi s'était écoulé à une lenteur désespérante. Le pire ? Ce silence que L gardait, volontairement elle en était sûre, et qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Il voulait la pousser à bout ? Si tel était le cas, il ne lui faisait donc pas confiance.  
Sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi, cela la décevait. Mais d'un point de vue logique, il était normal qu'il se méfie : elle était toujours suspectée, comme le prouvait la chaîne qui les liait. En fin d'après-midi, alors que la lumière chaude du coucher de soleil éclaboussait les murs blancs de la pièce, elle en eut assez. Elle sortit sur le balcon, traînant derrière elle le détective qui avait d'abord refusé de bouger puis s'était levé mollement. Elle avait ouvert en grand la baie vitrée, respirant à pleins poumons l'air pollué de cette ville qui l'avait tant fait rêver quand elle vivait en France. Elle s'étirait tout en perdant son regard sur les gratte-ciels avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Une fois qu'elle serait relâchée, elle pourrait profiter de tout ça. Ce voyage était pour elle le début d'une grande aventure, elle le savait. C'était un de ses vœux qui se réalisait enfin et elle était optimiste pour ce qu'il adviendrait des autres. Elle atteignait toujours ses buts, et être ici en était la preuve. Bien sûr, être attrapée par le plus grand détective du monde ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, mais elle le prenait comme une expérience enrichissante.

-Rester enfermés par une si belle journée, soupira la jeune fille, brisant le silence.

Elle s'assit par terre, à distance du rebord du balcon. Le visage levé vers le soleil, elle souriait les yeux fermés. A ce moment, elle se rendit pleinement compte qu'elle avait besoin de bouger, d'être en plein air. Rester aussi longtemps enfermée avait concentré ses émotions, la transformant en une vague d'énergie qui risquait à tout moment de virer au tsunami si elle ne faisait rien. Après un quart d'heure, ils rentrèrent d'un commun accord.

-Tu as le vertige, constata finalement L.

Ellen refermait la baie vitrée et se retourna vers lui. Il avait remarqué. Que pensait-il d'elle à présent ? En si peu de temps elle lui avait déjà dévoilé tant de faiblesses.

Une évidence la frappa : elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une assistée ni d'une cruche, et surtout pas devant lui. Pourquoi avait-elle autant besoin de faire ses preuves ? Encore une évidence. L les avait faites à l'échelle du monde entier, et elle ? Elle n'était pas grand chose à côté de lui. Juste une fille soupçonnée d'être Kira. Cette pensée lui fit mal.

_La vérité fait mal_.

Elle le vit avancer vers elle, empiétant sur son espace personnel.

_Beaucoup trop près_.

Ses yeux cernés la fixaient sans ciller, elle bondit en arrière avec rapidité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle, sur ses gardes.

Elle détestait son regard insistant, la façon qu'il avait de lire en elle. Après s'être de nouveau approché, Ryûzaki se pencha sur elle -il la dépassait largement- et passa sa main dans la chevelure noire de la française sans un mot. Enfin il fit demi-tour, et Ellen remarqua qu'elle était en apnée depuis de longues secondes.

-Tu avais une feuille dans les cheveux, expliqua L quand il vit la tête d'Ellen.

Ses yeux, élargis de surprise, lui lançaient des éclairs. Il savait pertinemment, elle en était sûre, que cette proximité la gênait. Pour toute réponse elle lança son poing dans l'épaule du détective. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, légèrement étonné. Ce manque de réaction finit d'énerver la française, qui saisit un coussin du canapé et frappa L avec. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle le vit, toujours figé. La tension se transformait en excitation joyeuse.

Il attrapa le coussin mais elle tira dessus, ne voulant pas céder. Il eût le dessus rapidement, et l'informa :

-Je rend chaque coup que l'on me donne.

Elle se mit alors à courir, luttant contre la chaîne, et fit tout son possible pour être hors de portée. Le coussin toucha sa tête, et elle rit de plus belle. Elle prit les jambes de son adversaire entre ses bras pour le faire tomber, mais Ryûzaki restait stable sur ses appuis. Quand elle tira sur sa menotte de toutes ses forces pour le déséquilibrer il la frappa de nouveau. Elle n'eût pas le temps d'esquiver et le poussa de toutes ses forces en guise de réponse. Il recula et manqua de trébucher en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Il avait entamé une chute, se retint de tomber en se redressant, mais il avait entraîné Ellen avec lui. Elle eût pour seul réflexe de s'accrocher au T-shirt du détective et s'effondra sur lui sans grâce. Il ne perdit pas l'équilibre, pourtant elle glissa alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser. L la retint en la saisissant à bras le corps.

_Légers problèmes de coordination quand elle perd son calme._

Elle rougit en se sachant aussi proche de lui. Appuyée contre son torse, entre ses bras, elle sentait clairement son odeur et la trouva agréable. Elle avait terriblement envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais elle se dégagea. Toujours essoufflée et les cheveux électriques, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-J'en ai marre, souffla-t-elle. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu me détaches ?

Ça lui faisait bizarre de tutoyer L. Mais ce qui la surprenait, c'était cette facilité avec laquelle elle lui parlait. Généralement, elle avait besoin de temps avant de pouvoir être naturelle avec quelqu'un. Mais lui c'était comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours.

Il leva sa main pour faire tinter les maillons de métal.

-Il y a peu de chances que tu sois Kira. En fait, très exactement trois virgule cinq pour cent.

Il n'en dit pas plus, plongé dans ses pensées. Ellen soupira, lassée. Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière les immeubles en embrasant le ciel. Elle plissa les yeux.

-Je veux faire tomber ce pourcentage à zéro, finit-il après quelques minutes.

Elle acquiesça, intérieurement en désaccord. C'était quasiment impossible. Il aurait toujours des raisons de douter. Combien de temps allaient-ils rester ainsi ? La question l'effrayait.

-J'ai mal à la tête, se plaignit Ellen.

Ils mangèrent et allèrent dans leur chambre aussitôt après. Elle était allongée sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Il était assit sur le sien, ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ses pieds se touchaient et il écoutait la respiration sifflante de la jeune fille. Une main sur la poitrine, elle ouvrait grand la bouche pour faciliter le passage de l'air. Elle tomba dans les limbes du sommeil avec une facilité qu'enviait Ryûzaki. Elle avait l'air extrêmement fatiguée. Lui aussi était épuisé, mais il tardait à s'endormir. De son ordinateur portable, il observait les moindres faits et gestes de Light. Il était rentré chez lui après avoir été chez Misa Amane en fin d'après-midi. Celle-ci lui avait donné un carnet noir, que l'étudiant avait saisi en hurlant, comme si ce simple toucher était douloureux. Ce carnet devait avoir une importance capitale dans l'affaire Kira. Mais pourquoi le montrer devant les caméras ? Sûrement une initiative du mannequin, puisque Light n'avait pas l'air au courant. Cela n'était pas une preuve concrète, mais L en était maintenant quasi-certain. Light avait été le premier Kira et avait été aidé par Misa, deuxième Kira. Ensuite, ils l'avaient oublié et ce livret venait de leur rendre la mémoire. Alors qu'était ce carnet ? Était-ce avec ceci qu'ils avaient tué tant de gens ?

Il devait le récupérer.

L jeta un regard à celle qui partageait sa chambre. Alors qu'il appréciait ses courbes une idée fit son chemin.

* * *

04:54. Tout était prêt. L venait de demander à Watari de mettre en place un dispositif de sécurité sur le système informatique de l'enquête. S'il mourrait, alors toutes les données seraient perdues et Light immédiatement inculpé. Le détective venait de faire part de sa récente découverte au vieil homme, via mail, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre pour le moment. D'ailleurs, il ne préviendrait pas la française à propos des nouveaux éléments de l'enquête. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de la garder ignorante. Elle serait bien plus efficace, et d'une certaine façon cette ignorance la protégerait si tout se passait comme prévu.

* * *

Light avait passé une nuit très courte. Tous ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus par vagues irrégulières. Les idées fusaient et tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et il élaborait des ébauches de plans qu'il abandonnait dans les secondes qui suivaient. Après l'entrevue chez Misa, il était revenu chez lui extrêmement contrarié. Cette idiote lui avait donné le Death Note chez elle, c'est-à-dire devant les caméras de L. Allongé dans son lit, il feignait une posture décontractée. En réalité il fulminait. L devait savoir à présent. Il avait sans aucun doute comprit l'importance du carnet. Avant de rentrer chez lui, Light l'avait enterré dans un parc à proximité. D'après Ryûk il n'avait pas été suivi.

-Le jeu reprend, siffla une voix rauque derrière lui.

Il ne répondit pas. Le dieu de la mort l'énervait, et de toutes façons sa chambre était truffée de micros. La situation était problématique. Évidemment, ce que le détective avait vu derrière ses écrans ne suffisait pas à l'inculper, mais maintenant il savait. Il devait l'éliminer mais quand Rem lui proposa de s'en occuper, il se rendit compte que c'était impossible pour le moment. Si L savait, il avait prit des mesures. Un piège qui se refermerait définitivement sur lui et cette pauvre imbécile de Misa au moindre faux pas.  
Aujourd'hui il avait cours et dut se lever malgré la fatigue qui ankylosait ses membres. Après une courte douche il partit manger son petit-déjeuner.  
-Bonjour Maman.  
-Bonjour chéri ! Tu as cours bientôt ? S'enquit-elle joyeusement.  
Il hocha la tête.

-J'ai l'impression de ne jamais te voir ! Tu es là-bas le dimanche aussi !

-Oui, j'ai un groupe de travail et on se retrouve à la fac pour finir nos devoirs.

Elle rayonnait, heureuse de voir son fils si motivé.

-Même le week-end tu travailles... Je suis fière de toi, Light-kun.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

-A ce soir, lui dit-il en prenant sa sacoche.

Après ses quatre heures de cours, il passerait à l'immeuble de L. Maintenant il pouvait jouer cartes sur table, ou presque. Pour garder le soutien de Rem, il devait s'assurer de la sécurité de Misa. Il fallait qu'elle soit blanchie, et pour cela il avait sa petite idée. Cette Sarah tombait à pic.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Ellen était optimiste.

_Finalement ! _

L venait de les détacher et elle avait l'autorisation d'aller en cours, pour ses quatre heurs de la matinée. Bien sûr, elle avait d'abord trouvé ça louche. Il lui avait dit la veille qu'il voulait être sûr de son innocence avant de la libérer. Mais quand il lui précisa qu'elle serait dans l'obligation de quitter son appartement pour s'installer dans l'immeuble dédié à l'enquête Kira, de porter des mouchards sur elle et qu'elle devrait étudier dans la même université que Light Yagami, elle comprit immédiatement. L voulait la voir évoluer dans son « environnement naturel » pour mieux la cerner. Pourquoi un tel changement de stratégie ? L se montrait plutôt constant dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Venant de quelqu'un aussi lunatique qu'elle, pourquoi pas, mais de lui... Il devait y avoir eu une avancée dans l'enquête. Et il l'éloignait de tout ça. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en resserrant sa prise sur son sac de cours.

Une autre chose la contrariait : Light, suspect numéro un de l'affaire Kira, aurait son véritable nom à portée de main. Des listes d'élèves, il y en aurait sûrement quelques unes ne serait-ce qu'à l'accueil, dans la partie administrative. Il fallait qu'elle reste éloignée de lui et surtout qu'il l'oublie rapidement si elle voulait qu'il ne pense pas à faire des recherches un peu trop poussées. Elle se massa la tempe en arrivant devant sa fac. Aujourd'hui serait une longue journée.

* * *

Light discutait avec Kiyomi Takada quand il la vit.

Vêtue d'un slim kaki, d'un débardeur noir et d'une veste en jean élimée, elle ne passait pas tout à fait inaperçu. Ses cheveux épais étaient emmêlés, et ses poignets tintaient, chargés de bracelets. Les regards étaient discrètement tournés vers cette jeune fille qui avait plus l'air d'une aventurière que d'une étudiante. De taille moyenne pour une européenne, elle était presque grande ici.

_Plus à l'aise qu'en blouse blanche._.. ricana intérieurement Light en repensant à la matinée où il l'avait vue pour la première fois, attachée sur une chaise comme une vulgaire criminelle et bien moins couverte qu'à présent. Il n'allait pas nier, la vison n'avait été désagréable.

Il sourit.

Pas motivée pour aller en cours, elle semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Elle arriva à la hauteur du portail et son regard glissa vers lui. Elle n'eut pas l'air enchantée, se frotta la tempe et soupira.

_Si tu le prends comme ça._

-Bonjour mademoiselle...? l'aborda Light, en anglais.

Elle tressaillit, presque surprise.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en prenant un visage sympathique.

_Hypocrite !_

Les deux voyaient au-delà de la superficialité de l'échange.

-Je ne savais pas que nous étions dans le même établissement, s'enquit de manière courtoise le jeune homme.

A côté, Takada observait la française.

Ellen secoua la tête.

-C'est temporaire.

Il comprit sans mal que L l'avait envoyée là. Un de ses plans tordus, sans aucun doute. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'excusa.

-Je dois y aller.

Light lui barra doucement la route.

-Attend, je vais te guider. Tu as cours où ?

Elle chercha mentalement quelques secondes, avant de s'exclamer :

-Amphithéâtre 2B, mais je peux me débrouiller seule. A bientôt peut-être !

Elle fit un signe de la main et s'échappa.

-Excuse-moi ! Appela une voix ténue derrière elle. Je suis Kiyomi Takada et nous avons cours ensemble.

Ellen réprima à grand peine un grognement. Elle composa un sourire mielleux et se retourna.

-Enchantée. Mon nom est Sarah, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres joliment dessinées de Miss Todai.

-Sarah... prononça-t-elle, attendant une suite.

-Mon nom de famille est chiant, je vais pas vous embêter avec du tchèque dès le matin, plaisanta Ellen.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'amphithéâtre. Kiyomi la suivit après avoir proposé à Light de la retrouver après les cours, offre que ce dernier déclina avec un air dépité. « Je suis très pris en ce moment, vraiment désolé... »

Il marcha nonchalamment vers son cours. Cette Sarah...

_Le pion de L ou sa complice ? _

Difficile de savoir. Peut-être voulait-il l'éloigner de l'affaire Kira. Non. Il ne l'aurait pas mise dans son université. Il voulait voir ses réactions. Il pensait qu'elle était le deuxième Kira ? Cette possibilité ne devait pas être la principale. Quelque chose lui échappait.

Ces deux là avaient passé pas mal de temps ensembles, étant menottés. Et s'il s'était pris d'affection pour elle ? Impossible. L, toujours imperturbable et presque inhumain, se serait attaché à une fille ? Mais ce serait une raison logique pour laquelle il l'aurait envoyée ici. Sarah allait probablement habiter l'immeuble de L -cela devait faire partie des clauses du « contrat »- pour qu'elle soit surveillable, aller dans son université pour qu'il puisse garder un œil sur elle tout en prétextant faire avancer l'enquête... Light s'arrêta. Il divaguait totalement et n'avait rien écrit du cours.

_N'importe quoi_.

Il venait sérieusement de s'imaginer L avoir des relations sociales, mieux encore, des relations amoureuses ? Il devait être fatigué. Et même s'il bandait pour cette fille, le détective n'accepterait jamais d'être aussi humain.

Mais Light avait tout de même envie de faire un petit test. Juste un. Histoire de voir. De toutes façons, ce serait tout bénef' pour lui. Un rictus se dessina lentement sur son visage habituellement sans vagues.

Oui, il aurait tout à y gagner.

* * *

**Bonjour ! Alors il semblerait que L et Light aient des projets pour notre chère Sarah. Le plan de L ne devrait pas tarder à être mis en place (j'ai hâââââte !), mais il faudra attendre un chouilla pour que celui de Light soit dévoilé (j'ai encore plus hâââââââte, il est démoniaque !). Bon ça met en place tranquillement les petites relations amoureuses (ou pas d'ailleurs) et le rythme devrait s'accélérer à partir du chapitre prochain, dans le sens où on sera moins dans le contemplatif (héhé. Hum.) et qu'il va y avoir du M ! D'ailleurs, chapitre trop court ou bien... C'est suffisant ? Pour toute suggestion, le bouton review est là pour ça ;)**

**Brefouille, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée, bisous 3**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Pardonnez ce ralentissement, mais je passe le bac ^^ Première épreuve lundi, on commence fort : Philo ! :O **

**Donc encore une fois, je suis excusable (cette fille qui habituellement est en retard par flemme...) ! On se retrouve**** pour ce chapitre fort long... #SoProud**

**Ana : Retard ? Pas grave, on est quittes alors ;)Tu aimes bien Ellen ? cool :P Je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant avec elle. ****Perso, je n'ai rien contre les filles de Death Note, j'en veux plus aux méchantes fangirls qui rendent cette pauvre Misa plus stupide qu'elle ne l'est et cette Takada (bon ok, j'avoue, moi non plus je l'aime pas beaucoup) plus pouffiasse qu'en "vrai". J'admets également que je ne suis pas une grande fan des personnages féminins de ce manga, mais pour pas tout gâcher j'essaie de les respecter un minimum ^^ En fait, Misa est juste une humaine dans un monde de vautours surdoués (paye ta vision de la vie). Tu aimes mon histoire ? Awwww ! Ah, et pour le rating, bah... Hum, tu veux que je te préviennes quand ça se "corse" ? Au fait, pour ce chapitre, je me suis trompée ! Pas de M aujourd'hui (normalement chapitre suivant, et encore). Trop violent, je ne pense pas pour cette fic. Ce sera plutôt des scènes de sexe, mais je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas des masses non plus (entre 2 et 4)... Crevette ? J'accepte ^^ **

* * *

Assister à un cours en japonais était plus ennuyeux que se l'était imaginé Ellen. Alors que sa voisine grattait consciencieusement sur son papier entre deux sourires qui lui étaient destinés, elle ressassait ses inquiétudes à propos de Light. Pourquoi était-il si désireux de se rapprocher d'elle ? Ellen exécrait ce type pour une raison précise : il était trop parfait. Trop beau, trop soigné, trop intelligent, trop gentil... Et la liste était longue. Mais surtout, derrière chacune de ses actions se cachait son intérêt. Il était doué, mais Ellen l'était encore plus.

Elle-même passait son temps à mentir; c'était une sorte d'habitude qu'elle avait contractée au collège, peut-être avant. Elle avait souvent du mal à s'empêcher de glisser un petit mensonge innocent dans une anecdote, et elle s'inventait des rendez-vous urgents pour ne pas avoir à patienter trop longtemps dans une quelconque situation. Parfois elle doutait : avait-elle inventé ce fait ou bien était-ce la réalité ? Mais la vérité finissait par lui revenir et elle s'amusait de l'absurdité de la situation. Alors, oui. Ce Light était un menteur. Il calculait tous ses gestes, pesait ses mots et derrière ses sourires encourageants qui avaient presque réussi à la berner se cachait une froideur inquiétante. Ellen se reconnaissait en lui, et cela acheva de la troubler. Mais elle se savait différente au fond. Plus humaine. Ils avaient des procédés qui se ressemblaient mais des fins radicalement différentes. Presque opposées.

Calmée, elle laissa son esprit voguer sur des eaux plus paisibles, comme le fait qu'elle habitait un « appartement » spacieux et qu'elle étudiait dans une université prestigieuse. Son doigt tapotait son bureau quand elle reconnut la voix trop agréable de Light, qui bavardait avec Takada. Le cours venait de se terminer. Ellen ne comprenait rien à leur discussion, mais décréta qu'elle s'en foutait. Elle ramassa ses affaires précipitamment et sortit de l'amphithéâtre en se cognant dans plusieurs sièges. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir pour retourner à l'immeuble de L. Elle ne remarqua pas la limousine stationnée en face du portail.

Un coup de klaxon retentit, faisant se retourner la plupart des étudiants. Watari regardait avec un sourire la jeune fille remarquer la voiture et marcher vers elle. Son pas était rapide, et elle jetait des coups d'œils furtifs vers la faculté. Elle ouvrit la portière, rouge de gène. Les regards étaient rivés sur la française.

-Je peux rentrer seule, vous savez, soupira-t-elle en tentant de conserver son air poli.

-J'aurais dû vous emmener ce matin, L m'a bien entendu rappelé que vous êtes sous surveillance rapprochée, expliqua le vieil homme.

Elle hocha la tête et détourna les yeux innocemment en voyant Light. Son visage était neutre, elle était incapable de savoir comment il prenait son départ plutôt précipité.

_Merde_.

Elle venait d'attiser sa curiosité, c'était sûr à trois cents pour cent ! Pourquoi était-elle si impulsive ? Maintenant il devait être en train de se demander pourquoi elle l'évitait, comme si son attitude n'avait pas été assez suspecte le matin ! Il n'allait plus la lâcher. Elle se maudit au moins quinze fois mentalement et décida de faire bonne figure devant Watari.

Sur le chemin du retour la jeune fille fit le compte-rendu de sa journée avec entrain.

-C'était vraiment bien ! Bon, le seul problème reste la barrière du langage... J'ai eu du mal à comprendre les cours.

Watari dodelinait de la tête en guise de réponse. Ellen avait presque envie de lui parler de ses inquiétudes au sujet de Light, mais s'abstint. Ils étaient arrivés.

-Je vous laisse monter à votre étage, mademoiselle. J'apporterai votre déjeuné aux alentours de 12:30.

-Bien.

Ellen balança son sac sur le canapé et inspecta les lieux avec excitation. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un salon spacieux à la décoration impersonnelle. À sa gauche se trouvait la chambre, jouxtée d'une salle de bains et de toilettes, à sa droite une cuisine américaine. On frappa. Watari lui apporta à manger comme prévu. Elle vit la soupe miso, les ramens, et quantité d'autres mets japonais qui sentaient délicieusement bon. Ellen remercia chaudement Watari avant de s'attabler avec entrain. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement.

Ses cartons avaient étés posés entre le canapé et l'écran plat. Elle alluma la télé avec empressement et admira sa définition. Elle ne put s'empêcher de brancher sa Playstation. Elle ne résista pas à la tentation d'y jouer et déballa ses affaires quelques heures plus tard pour prendre pleinement possession des lieux. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle se sente chez elle. La jeune fille posa son ordinateur et quelques cours sur le bureau dans la chambre, jeta ses coussins et sa peluche favorite sur le lit, rangea les quelques livres qu'elle avait amenés de France sur l'étagère du salon. Ensuite elle mit dans la salle de bains sa trousse de toilette, remplit l'armoire de ses vêtements et finalement plaça sur la table de la cuisine le vase préféré de sa mère. Il restait encore un carton -plein de choses en tout genre- mais elle le poussa avec négligence dans un coin de la pièce principale pour faire une sieste bien méritée. Elle regarda avec dédain ses feuilles de cours, peu nombreuses, et décréta qu'elle ne ferait pas ses devoirs aujourd'hui. Après une longue douche, Ellen se mit en pyjama en remarquant l'heure tardive.

_Déjà 20:00 ? _

Elle décida de passer voir L et Watari.

* * *

-Des douches aussi longues sont très mauvaises pour la circulation sanguine, se contenta de dire L en voyant Ellen apparaître, les cheveux encore trempés.

Une odeur fruitée de gel douche et de shampoing avait agréablement investi la pièce.

Il assista à la déconfiture de son visage, qui passait par différents stades avec rapidité. Compréhension, gêne, colère.

-Tu...Tu n'as pas fait ça !

Il resta impassible. Porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres après avoir longuement soufflé dessus.

-Sarah-chan est sous surveillance étroite.

Elle tenta une gifle mais L esquiva. Il reposa délicatement la tasse sur le bureau.

-Néanmoins, le visionnage de la caméra de ta salle de bains est réservé à Watari, finit-il posément.

Ellen faillit s'étrangler.

-Espèce de...

En se jetant sur lui elle se cogna dans un des bureaux de l'atelier. Les écrans affichaient l'intérieur de la maison des Yagami, ainsi que celui de son appartement.

-Aïe, putain ! T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, Ryûzaki !

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

-Je n'ai pas assuré la surveillance de cette pièce parce que je considérais que la situation engendrée perturberait Sarah-chan.

-Je m'en fous ! Tu me forces à habiter ici, me fais surveiller sans cesse et en plus tu t'immisces dans mon intimité ! Je ne suis pas Kira, et tu le sais très bien ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et remonta dans sa chambre en larmes, pour changer. Elle les essuyait avec rage, les dents serrées et fut prise d'une envie de hurler qu'elle réprima douloureusement. Son portable traînait sur le bar de la cuisine, elle s'en saisit comme un noyé s'agrippe à la bouée salvatrice.

-Allô ?

-Salut Emmanuelle, répondit Ellen en prenant une voix enjouée.

-El ? C'est toi ! Deux semaines sans m'appeler, alors que tu te balades à l'autre bout du monde ! Je veux tout savoir.

* * *

Il faisait noir dans l'atelier, et les lumières vives des écrans ne faisaient même pas plisser des yeux L. Il observait Ellen. Il remarqua que le surnom de la française sonnait comme son pseudonyme.

-Ça va super ! S'extasia Ellen, les joues détrempées.

Sa voix flancha légèrement. Son amie ne saisit pas ce détail et demanda des précisions sur ses activités.

-Je suis très occupée, mais tout est génial ici, s'enjoua-t-elle pour éviter que son interlocutrice ne s'alarme.

-Et...? insista Emmanuelle.

Elle finit par craquer. Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche contre sa propre volonté, véritable torrent d'amertume.

-Je...Je suis fatiguée. En fait, c'est tellement chiant de ne quasiment rien comprendre de ce que disent les gens qui t'entourent. Et puis les cours ! Je vais sûrement rater mon année de droit, je vais faire comment pour les examens si je n'ai pris aucune note en japonais ?

-Ça va aller, commença son amie pour la calmer.

Ellen l'interrompit :

-Je suis perdue ici, j'ai un mal fou à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et tout s'est compliqué. Mon séjour vire au cauchemar !

-Quoi ? Explique-moi !

Ellen se reprit. L. Il la regardait, et elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'air faible devant lui. Piégée, elle coupa court à sa plainte.

-Désolée... Un petit coup de pompe, je dis n'importe quoi. Bon, je sors ce soir et je vais être en retard, prétexta-t-elle pour raccrocher.

Elle éteint son téléphone et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. La jeune fille se roula en boule et disparut sous les couvertures. L retourna à l'observation de Light Yagami, en gardant un œil sur Ellen. Son suspect numéro un faisait ses devoirs méthodiquement. Après une trentaine de minutes il prit une courte douche et se coucha.

Le détective regarda son portable. Il doutait.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte, réveillant Ellen. Son réveil affichait 00:04, et elle espérait que c'était L qui venait s'excuser à genoux. Elle se leva paresseusement et se dirigea à l'aveuglette dans son appartement pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle plissa les yeux à cause des néons violents du couloir.

-Matsuda ? S'étonna Ellen en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il tanguait dangereusement, elle l'invita à s'assoir. Même dans la pénombre ambiante, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait bu plus que de raison. Il ne prononça pas un mot et la prit par les épaules.

-Dégage, gronda-t-elle.

Il empiétait sur son espace personnel, et elle commençait à penser que l'alcool n'arrangeait pas je le jeune homme.

-Tous les j-jours j'entends parler de la même chose. Kira, Kira, Kira.

Elle le secoua pour qu'il la lâche, mais son emprise était trop forte. Pourquoi était-il si invasif ?

-Ce type... Qui que ce soit, c'est la chose la plus répugnante au monde.

-Oui, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? questionna plus doucement la jeune fille.

Il avait vraiment l'air mal, mais la patience d'Ellen n'était pas légendaire. Encore moins à cette heure-ci. Elle faillit lui conseiller d'aller voir un psy pour régler ses problèmes personnels.

Matsuda la poussa, et elle s'écrasa au sol sans avoir le temps de se rattraper à quoi que ce soit.

-T'es malade ?! Lui cria-t-elle en se massant le bas du dos.

Il n'y avait pas été de main morte et la chute lui avait momentanément coupé la respiration. Il continua sa litanie :

-Cette enquête me bouffe. J-je n'ai pas de vie sociale, pas de petite amie... J'ai que l'enquête !

Il vint se placer au dessus d'elle, la bloqua au sol. Elle s'alarma aussitôt et dût retenir son poing d'atterrir au beau milieu de son visage. Il était juste inquiet, _n'est-ce pas ? _

-Arrête Matsuda ! Je peux t'aider à arranger tout ça ! T'as trop bu !

Elle était terrorisée.

Il commença à déboutonner maladroitement le haut du pyjama de la jeune fille qui hurla en se débattant. Il prit ses poignets et l'épingla fermement au sol. Elle criait le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, mais personne ne venait.

_Personne_.

Elle était seule, et Matsuda avait presque fini d'enlever son haut. Il était assit sur elle et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son visage ruisselait de larmes, _évidemment_, et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante. Elle ruait toujours quand une phrase lui revint en mémoire. « Ce type.. Qui que ce soit, c'est la chose la plus répugnante au monde ».

-Tota Matsuda. Ippen... Shinde miru ? **(Matsuda Tota. Veux-tu... Goûter à la mort ?)**, prononça froidement Ellen à mi-voix.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle reprit sa respiration en tentant d'avoir l'air menaçante, d'avoir l'air Kira. Il se releva, rouge de gêne, et tendit la main à Ellen.

-Excuse-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'assure que j'étais contre !

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, les mains sur sa poitrine, un peu perdue. Elle refusa la main tendue.

-L voulait être sûr de ton innocence, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix ! Mille excuses, Sarah-san !

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Un mélange indescriptible d'émotions bouillonnait en elle.

-Tu veux dire que... C'était une espèce de putain de mise en scène ?!

Il hocha la tête, penaud.

-Mais...Mais alors... Je ne suis pas Kira, je le jure ! C'était juste pour t'empêcher de...

-Tu as été blanchie. L voulait que tu réagisses de cette façon. Si tu n'avais pas fait semblant d'être Kira, il aurait continué à te soupçonner.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

-Ce type est barge.

Elle leva la tête vers le plafond, cherchant des caméras.

-TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD, RYUZAKI ! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, faisant sursauter Matsuda.

Hors d'haleine, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis ramena son visage contre ses genoux.

-Il voulait simplement t'innocenter, tenta l'ancien policier.

-Et toi, tu sors !

Elle le chassa sans ménagement et se tourna de nouveau vers le plafond.

-Maintenant que je ne suis plus suspectée, je vais refaire mes cartons et retourner dans MON appartement, dit-elle en s'adressant toujours au détective.

Elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et se retourna avec fureur, tenant le responsable de ses déboires. En effet Ryûzaki était face à elle, voûté comme toujours. Ses yeux noirs restaient les mêmes abysses insondables auxquelles elle s'était habituée.

-Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Sarah-chan.

Trop contente de le voir en tort, elle lui asséna un « va te faire foutre » bien senti. Serrant contre elle son pyjama encore ouvert, Ellen partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre de longues minutes. Elle en ressortit habillée d'une robe de soirée verte émeraude et d'élégants escarpins noirs. L, assit sur son canapé, n'avait pas bougé. Il se demandait comment ce genre de revirement de situation était possible. Ellen venait d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon et s'était maquillée.

-Je sors. Bonne soirée, vociféra-t-elle en traversant la pièce.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Sarah-chan ne devrait pas sortir seule. Tu es en colère et tu as environ cinquante...

-Arrête de parler en chiffres. Je vais sortir seule parce que j'en ai envie. Maintenant j'ai le droit !

-Je vais être moins diplomate, dit-il en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Tu ne sortira pas seule. Watari ou moi, choisis ton accompagnateur.

Elle pivota lentement sur elle-même, un sourire crispé venait de naître sur ses lèvres.

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'as pas encore dix-huit ans, et de toutes façons la majorité japonaise est atteinte à vingt-et-un ans.

-Tu n'es pas mon tuteur légal, objecta Ellen.

-En effet, mais tu connais trop d'informations concernant l'affaire Kira. Je ne peux pas te laisser te saouler sans surveillance. Estime-toi heureuse que tu puisses sortir.

Elle tiqua.

-Me saouler ?

-C'est ce que tu comptais faire.

Elle soupira bruyamment, vaincue. Changea de sujet.

-Merci, grâce à toi je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder Watari dans les yeux !

-Il t'as surveillée en tant que suspecte de l'affaire Kira, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté, affirma L.

_Vraiment ?_

Elle prit son sac à main et se dirigea vers la porte. L s'était levé sans entrain, les mains dans les poches.

-Dois-je comprendre que je suis élu accompagnateur de Sarah-chan ?

Ellen ne dit pas un mot de plus et prit l'ascenseur sans l'attendre. Il arriva tout de même à entrer dans la cabine avec elle, à son grand dam. Le silence était pesant, Ellen avait des envies de meurtre qu'elle ne dissimulait qu'à peine. Ses yeux clairs fusillaient L, qui ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Les mains de la jeune fille tremblaient, accrochées à la lanière de son sac.

-Je trouve Sarah-chan délicieuse ce soir, dit L sans avoir l'air d'en penser un mot, aussi mécaniquement que l'on écrit "cordialement" à la fin d'une lettre officielle.

Des dizaines de répliques cinglantes résonnaient dans le crâne d'Ellen. Elle s'efforça oublier les plus blessantes et se contenta d'un soupir exaspéré.

Ils ne prirent pas la voiture, à la demande d'Ellen qui voulait marcher, et le silence persista. La nuit était douce, le quartier calme. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes ils arrivèrent à destination. La ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était nettement plus animée que le reste de la ville. De nombreux bars étaient au coude à coude, et Ellen se dirigea vers une large porte surveillée par un homme en costume. Il demanda leurs cartes d'identité. L en sortit une fausse de sa poche -_il y a pensé ?_ \- et Ellen fouilla son sac.

-J'ai oublié la mienne ! fit-elle semblant de s'étonner en anglais.

Le videur secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Vous voyez bien que je suis majeure, de toutes façons... tenta la française en riant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

Elle ne se découragea pas et insista.

-Oh, allez s'il vous plait ! J'ai vingt-trois ans et je fête mon entrée dans la police. Vous pensez vraiment que ça m'amuse ? Juste une fois...

Il sembla réfléchir puis finit par céder.

-Sachez que ça ne se reproduira pas, l'avertit-il en se décalant pour les laisser passer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils payèrent leur entrée et pénétrèrent dans la boîte de nuit. Il faisait très chaud, la musique était assourdissante.

-On a une consommation gratuite, hurla Ellen dans l'oreille de L pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Il hocha la tête et l'accompagna au bar. Elle prit un mojito et il dit qu'il ne voulait rien.

-Alors je prends ta conso, l'avertit Ellen.

Il acquiesça. Elle prit un cocktail qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ils fendirent la foule pour aller s'asseoir. Tandis qu'elle sirotait sa boisson, Ellen observait L. Comment était-il passé habillé ainsi ? Vêtu de son éternel tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean des plus basiques, le seul effort qu'il avait fait était d'avoir mis des baskets. Bon, cette boîte n'était pas très exigeante, mais il y avait tout de même un minimum. Il ne dit pas un mot quand il croisa son regard. Elle pensait à la première fois qu'elle était venue ici, accompagnée de Daisuke. C'était moins d'une semaine avant qu'il ne meure, et ce gars était son premier ami japonais. Elle se perdit dans l'observation des cheveux de L, tout en se rappelant de cette soirée mémorable. Il lui avait présenté d'anciens amis, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés. Ellen coupa court à ses divagations en se souvenant qu'elle avait traîné le meilleur détective du monde en boîte. Cette idée la fit doucement rire.

-J'y vais, le prévint-elle quand elle partit danser.

Elle lui laissa sa deuxième boisson qu'elle avait à peine entamée. Pour pouvoir se défouler à son aise sur fond de musique éléctro, elle se plaça loin de lui et s'assura d'être hors de vue. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle remarqua un jeune homme, typé japonais et vraiment pas moche, qui l'observait. Elle retourna à sa table, but son deuxième cocktail sous le regard torve de Ryûzaki et alla vers l'inconnu. Il lui sourit, s'approcha d'elle et ils commencèrent à danser ensemble. Ses amis rappliquèrent et saluèrent joyeusement Ellen tout en buvant du whisky à la bouteille. Ils se la passaient entre eux et finalement en proposèrent à la jeune fille qui accepta malgré quelques réticences.

-That's disgusting ! **(C'est dégoûtant !)** s'exclama-t-elle après une longue rasade.

Sa gorge était chaude et sa vision approximative. Elle riait alors que le jeune homme qui l'avait abordée plus tôt la prenait par la taille pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

-I know. It's just to get drunk... **(Je sais. C'est juste pour se saouler...) **répondit-il dans son oreille.

Après quelques minutes collés lascivement, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle ne protesta pas quand elle sentit sa langue doucement s'introduire dans sa bouche et répondit au baiser, enhardie par l'alcool. Les mains du jeune homme descendaient de sa taille, la caressant gentiment. Tout à coup, il leva les yeux et s'écarta d'elle. Elle ne comprit pas directement et se retourna pour faire face au visage blasé de L. Il lui fit signe qu'ils devaient y aller. Déçue, elle donna son numéro au japonais et sortit dans la ruelle qui lui paraissait bien froide à présent. L était déjà là, adossé à un mur, ses cheveux en bataille cachant son expression. Elle tenta de le questionner sur la raison de leur départ, mais il ne répondit pas. Le trajet du retour parut trop long. Après quelques minutes, L finit par souffler :

-Tu es ivre.

Elle rit. Il était vrai qu'elle se sentait surexcitée, que certains de ses gestes étaient difficiles à contrôler, mais ce n'était pas sa première cuite, loin de là.

-J'ai déjà été dans des états bien pires, s'exclama la jeune fille au souvenir d'une soirée désastreuse.

Elle faillit se prendre le coin d'une pancarte publicitaire, esquiva. L la retint de tomber en l'attirant à lui.

-Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça, lâcha-t-il en l'aidant à marcher droit.

Elle s'appuyait contre le détective et avait envie de l'enlacer. C'était tellement... Tellement pas lui en fait. Il s'inquiétait pour elle ! Voir qu'il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il le laissait entendre faisait très plaisir à Ellen, qui souriait bêtement.

-Tu aurais pu livrer des éléments de l'enquête par mégarde, finit L.

Elle redescendit sur Terre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginé ? Qu'elle comptait pour lui ? Il ne la connaissait que depuis moins d'une semaine, personne ne s'attache aussi vite. Surtout pas quelqu'un comme lui.

-Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est l'enquête, murmura Ellen pour elle-même.

Il ne releva pas ses paroles. Il savait que quelque part, elle n'avait pas exactement tort. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles dans le ciel noir. La pollution de Tokyo les cachait. Quelques voitures passaient sur la route, brisant la quiétude nocturne quelques instants. Ellen sortit son portable de son sac en l'entendant vibrer. Un message d'un numéro inconnu. "It was your boyfriend ?" **(C'était ton petit ami ?)**. Elle s'éloigna de L pour marcher à nouveau seule, rangea son téléphone. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

-Non, prononça clairement L après de longues minutes.

Ils étaient à présent presque arrivés à l'immeuble, et il avait sorti ça sans raison apparente. Elle le regarda quelques secondes. Elle ne comprenait pas.

-Je te trouve également intéressante, finit par dire Ryûzaki, sans pour autant faire une seule variation dans son ton.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, arrivés à destination. Le coeur de la jeune fille s'emballa alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que d'une poignée de centimètres, et Ellen crut se noyer dans la noirceur des yeux de Ryûzaki. Elle ne comprit pas qu'il voulait ouvrir la porte derrière elle, et s'avança.

Le détective écarquilla les yeux, surprit. Il perçut le goût de l'alcool et celui d'Ellen alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fit rien quand il la sentit se blottir dans ses bras en mettant fin au simple baiser qu'elle venait de lui accorder.

-Ellen... articula-t-il difficilement, la bouche encore entrouverte.

Elle hocha la tête puis fit un pas en arrière. Son petit rire facétieux retentit dans la quiétude nocturne. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son véritable prénom et qu'il s'adressait à elle sans suffixe.

-C'était une bonne soirée, lui dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Et elle entra dans l'immeuble le pas quelque peu incertain.

* * *

**TADAA ! Alors ? Enfin un rapprochement :D Réactions ? Il se passe pas mal de trucs dans ce chapitre, et j'en suis bien contente ! J'ai mis très peu de temps à l'écrire, ça venait tout seul :) Quand l'inspiration est dans la place, la moitié du boulot est achevée... **

**Review, review ! N'oubliez pas le review qui fait plaisir à l'auteur et qui la motive par ces temps difficiles (le baaaac ) **

**Sur ce, portez-vous bien et see ya pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes fraîches (s'il y a un homme dans l'assemblée, qu'il se manifeste) et disposes pour lire ce chapitre. Il est long lui aussi ! Bon, il se passe un peu moins de choses que dans le précédent, mais il se trouve que la fiction sera plus longue que je le pensais... Et puis j'essaie de rester cohérente, alors tout ne peut pas s'enchaîner trop vite ^^ Et pour info... **

**PRESQUE 5 000 MOTS **(4,937 en fait)

**Ana :**** Hello ! Pour Watari... OMFG quelle horreur ! :O Pour moi c'est un peu le gentil papy ****gâteau de l'histoire, et là je me suis détruit mon trip toute seule ! Et pour Matsuda... Je voulais créer cette réaction, tu es la parfaite lectrice ;) Je ne pourrais pas lui faire ça, je l'aime trop (bon, pas autant que L, mais...). ****Pas encore de rating M pour le moment (même moi je ne sais pas quand il arrivera... C'est tellement imprévisible ce genre de choses :P) et pas de soucis je préviendrai ! Pour le bac... J'espère que tes encouragements m'on porté chance :3 Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient, et VIVE TOI ! (imagine une foule en délire -non en fait imagine une fille toute seule qui hurle devant son ordinateur). 3 keur.**

**GekkoNoUta : Salut à toi et bienvenue sur ma fiction ! Si ça te plaît, je suis contente, si Ellen te plaît aussi, je suis encore plus contente, et pour L... *.* bref, pas besoin de trop m'étendre à ce sujet, je crois que ma fic est un aveu de mon addiction à ce personnage (j'ai même pleuré quand il mort, c'est pour dire !). Et oui, vivement le M ! Moi aussi je l'attends avec impatience, mais il faut qu'il soit parfait. Encore un peu de patience, ça ne devrait pas trop tarder... ;D Merci, et bisous de la part de L.**

* * *

Light se réveilla rapidement ce matin là. La veille, il avait rendu visite à Misa en prenant soin de n'être pas suivi, dans un petit parc qu'il connaissait. Il lui avait reproché d'avoir donné le Death Note devant les caméras de L, et elle s'excusa longuement. « Je ne pensais pas que tu souffrirais autant en le touchant, ni que cela alarmerait L ! J'ai voulu faire comme si ce n'était qu'un simple carnet en le montrant... »

Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'à cause d'elle, ils étaient redevenus les premiers suspects de l'affaire Kira. Mais il lui avait aussi fait entrevoir son plan.

_Sarah._

Cette idiote allait être plus difficile que prévu à avoir, mais cela pimentait un peu le jeu. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de L pour l'instant, autant trouver des activités constructives. Comme faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre à sa place et jouer avec les nerfs du meilleur détective au monde. Il se prit de nouveau à rêvasser : peut-être serait-elle cette faille qu'il avait tant cherché.

* * *

Une respiration sifflante empêchait le silence d'être. Il faisait déjà jour dans la chambre mais son occupante dormait à poings fermés.

Son rêve jusqu'ici paisible se mua en cauchemar. Une alarme hurla tandis que le sol s'effritait sous ses pieds. Elle tomba longuement, sa chute lui semblait sans fin.

Ellen ouvrit brusquement les paupières et jeta sa main du côté de son réveil. Ses doigts se cognèrent au rebord de la table de chevet.

-Mais merde ! S'exclama l'élégante jeune fille dans sa langue natale.

Elle atteignit après quelques difficultés l'objet bruyant et passa en position verticale. Les yeux mi-clos, elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'accoutumer à la lumière du jour.

Sa bouche était désagréablement sèche, et elle retint une exclamation en voyant sa belle robe verte gisant au sol.

_Bordel de merde_.

La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire d'un seul coup. Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit en se frottant les yeux. La honte lui brûlait les joues. Une farandole de questions se pressait dans son crâne, et des images floues s'accompagnaient de vagues souvenirs.

Ellen coupa court à ses réflexions. Des lendemains de soirée désagréables, elle en avait vu d'autres.

Elle s'habilla dans son lit en se retenant de faire un doigt d'honneur au plafond; impossible de voir ces fichues caméras. Après de longues minutes de contorsions ridicules sous ses draps, Ellen bondit hors du lit en voyant qu'elle était presque en retard pour ses trois heures de cours de la matinée. Elle fourra dans son sac tout ce qui traînait sur le bureau et se dépêcha de rejoindre le garage où Watari l'attendait habituellement.

Personne. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de l'attendre, et n'en avait pas l'envie non plus. Elle sortit de l'immeuble et courut à l'université, déjà haletante.

* * *

En se levant Light avait pressenti qu'il passerait une excellente journée. Mais cela dépassait toutes ses espérances.

En prenant place dans l'amphithéâtre, il remarqua l'absence de Sarah. Pourtant il était sûr qu'ils avaient un cours en commun aujourd'hui.

-Light-kun.

L'étudiant se retourna, sachant trop bien à qui appartenait cette voix. Que faisait L ici ?

-Hideki... dit-il en souriant comme s'il s'y attendait.

Le détective s'assit auprès de lui, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il fixait le mur opposé. Après un long moment, il finit par dire, sur le ton du constat :

-Nous sommes à égalité.

Light Yagami retint un rire. Plus de conditionnels, plus d'hypothèses. Kira et L se faisaient face, et c'était à celui qui serait le plus inventif pour coincer l'autre. À égalité, vraiment ?

_Pour le moment. _

Il lutta contre le rictus qui commençait à poindre sur son visage. Garda son air impassible.

L ne pouvait rien contre lui, et pourtant il savait. Il avait besoin de preuves et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que brandir un extrait vidéo de Light avec un carnet noir, carnet d'ailleurs introuvable malgré la fouille complète de sa maison.

_Évidemment, puisqu'il repose bien gentiment dans un parc_.

Light avait tout de suite remarqué qu'on était entré dans sa chambre, et Ryûk lui confirma ceci après avoir été corrompu au moyen de trois pommes. Le jeune homme se félicita d'avoir gardé un peu du cahier de la mort dans son porte-feuilles.

Le cours commença et aucun des deux ne prononça un mot de plus. Le brouhaha se calma progressivement pour finalement disparaître et faire place à un silence quasi-religieux.

Light était occupé à jouer l'élève consciencieux en notant chaque mot prononcé par le professeur, tandis que L avait toujours le regard rivé au mur.

Quelques personnes arrivèrent en retard et prirent place discrètement.

Un demi-heure se passa ainsi, l'atmosphère restait tendue entre les deux jeunes hommes malgré leur apparente décontraction.

L'orateur s'interrompit brièvement, les sourcils froncés. Il enchaîna sur la phrase suivante.

La porte principale s'était ouverte sur Sarah, faisant se retourner la majorité des étudiants. Elle s'appuyait sur le mur, incapable de répondre à une fille qui lui demandait si tout allait bien. Sa respiration était bruyante, elle était en sueur. Elle cherchait une place du regard alors que le cours avait repris sans plus de cérémonie. Son visage changea de couleur quand elle vit que Light lui faisait signe de venir. Elle s'assit à côté de lui en tentant de reprendre sa respiration malgré une quinte de toux qui coupa le professeur. Il lui lança un regard lourd de reproches avant de continuer. Elle avala rapidement un comprimé qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche.

Light fixait Sarah avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? Grinça-t-elle à mi-voix.

L'étudiant prit son menton entre ses doigts mais elle s'écarta de lui comme s'il avait la peste.

-Me touche pas.

Elle montra les dents, prête à mordre. Il rit silencieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, putain ? Elle marqua une pause, et s'étonna : Ryûzaki ?

Elle avait fini par le voir, et ce dernier la salua d'un signe de tête. Light avait remarqué le regard insistant du détective et nota ce détail mentalement. Il vit aussi le malaise de Sarah, qu'elle dissimulait piètrement.

-Tu n'as pas croisé de glace depuis combien de temps ? répondit Yagami, moqueur malgré son sourire qu'il voulait compréhensif.

-J'ai toujours eu une sale gueule, c'est pas le moment d'en rajouter.

Il sourit de plus belle. Elle ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit un chargeur, sa trousse, des feuilles déchirées qui devaient être ses cours, des barrettes, un bracelet, un foulard, et une foule d'autres objets qui semblaient avoir été jetés là-dedans de façon totalement aléatoire. Elle finit par mettre la main sur un miroir de poche et se regarda. Avec horreur elle découvrit que son maquillage de la veille avait joyeusement migré vers ses joues, que ses cheveux encadraient son visage à la manière d'une crinière de lion défoncé à l'ecstasy et enfin qu'elle avait des cernes pouvant concurrencer ceux de L.

-Sérieusement... souffla la française, d'un air dépité.

Elle frotta son visage pour faire partir le mascara et aventura ses doigts dans quelques mèches trop emmêlées.

-Attend, il t'en reste là, chuchota Light en effleurant la peau de la jeune fille de son index.

Elle frémit et lui tapa la main pour qu'il la retire. Après avoir vérifié son apparence une nouvelle fois dans le petit miroir et soupiré, elle prit un stylo pour commencer à écrire.

Light fit de même, prenant en note le cours, mais il s'aperçut assez rapidement que Sarah n'en comprenait pas un traître mot et qu'elle griffonnait quelque chose en français.

Elle dessina ensuite des bonhommes bâton, fit des dialogues. Son crayon errait au dessus de sa feuille, un peu au hasard. Elle s'endormait.

Pourquoi s'efforçait-t-elle de venir à la fac si cela s'avérait strictement inutile ? Il se pencha vers elle pour lui proposer à voix basse :

-Tu veux que je te donne mes cours tout à l'heure ?

Elle tressaillit légèrement et tourna la tête vers lui. Il sourit avec gentillesse et désigna ses feuilles de la pointe de son crayon.

-Mmmmm... Oui, ce serait cool.

Il hocha la tête et se remit à écrire.

_Pauvre imbécile_.

* * *

Ellen avait suffisamment de sujets de préoccupation pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Qu'est-ce que L faisait ici ? Elle avait été décontenancée quand elle avait croisé son regard et eut du mal à tenir sa résolution : faire comme si de rien n'était. Et cet emmerdeur de Yagami la gavait profondément avec ses techniques d'approche. Pour qui la prenait-il ?

Les trois heures furent interminables et finirent de déprimer la jeune fille. Ce jour rentrait facilement dans le top cinq des pires lendemains de soirée qu'elle ait connus. Quand la fin du cours sonna, elle ramassa ses affaires distraitement, faisant tomber la moitié de sa trousse par terre. En se baissant pour retrouver ses crayons sa tête heurta le genou de L qui venait de se lever pour sortir.

-Désolée ! S'exclama Ellen, confuse.

Il ne répondit pas et l'aida à retrouver le contenu de sa trousse éparpillé au sol. Ensuite il lui rendit ses affaires et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Merci.

-Sarah-chan devrait faire plus attention, lui répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

_Message reçu_.

Elle était sûre qu'il ne parlait pas de sa trousse. Ellen lui sourit en rangeant ses crayons et se dirigea vers Light qui l'attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes près de la sortie. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle s'immobilisa. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers le détective.

-Ryûzaki... Excuse-moi pour hier soir.

Elle rencontra son regard et ne put le soutenir. Elle repartit vers la porte soulagée mais rouge.

-Tout va bien, Sarah-san ? S'enquit Light avec une hypocrisie proche du cynisme.

Elle hocha la tête et lui adressa son sourire le plus mielleux.

-Parfaitement ! C'est super sympa de ta part de me prêter tes cours...

-Non, c'est normal. Tu dois être un peu perdue ici, insinua-t-il.

Ellen haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment.

Son portable sonna et elle décrocha lentement, ne voulant pas avouer qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir une excuse pour échapper à Light Yagami.

-Oui ?

-Ellen ! Tu m'as presque raccroché au nez hier soir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle sourit en entendant la voix d'Emmanuelle.

-Attend deux secondes, répondit-elle en français.

Light n'avait pas bougé.

-Pour les cours, commença Ellen, mais elle fut interrompue par le jeune homme.

-On se voit en fin d'après-midi ? Je ne peux pas te les donner tout de suite.

-Euh... Demain plutôt.

Elle n'avait pas exactement envie de le voir en dehors de l'université.

-On a nos partiels dans moins d'une semaine, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle accepta, de mauvaise grâce.

-D'accord pour cet aprem. Vers 16:00 ?

-Oui. Dans le café au coin de la rue.

Elle grimaça.

-Quoi ?

-Juste un instant. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, l'informa-t-il de son air faussement poli.

-Ouais.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et partit à pied vers l'immeuble de L.

-Désolée, Manue. Un mec atrocement lourd...

-Oui, tu vas me coûter cher en factures téléphoniques ! Les appels à l'étranger c'est pas donné.

-Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon...

-Alors ? la coupa-t-elle. Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi !

L'expatriée marqua une pause. Ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussitôt après. Elle aperçut la limousine de Watari et accéléra le pas. L venait de sortir.

-Un peu trop de trucs pour que je t'explique en détail. J'ai fait une connerie hier soir.

-Évidemment.

-Je suis sérieuse ! S'indigna Ellen.

-Oui je m'en doute. Tu es sortie ? Demanda avec un soupir d'anticipation son interlocutrice.

-Malheureusement oui. Et pourtant je sais que je fais n'importe quoi quand je suis en colère...

-Et donc ? C'était quoi cette fois-ci ? Tu as participé à une orgie dans une maison de retraite ? Mangé un furet empaillé ? Vendu tes reins à un trafiquant d'organes ?

Ellen ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

_Si seulement_.

-J'ai embrassé un mec.

Un gloussement se fit entendre dans le téléphone.

-Et ? Tu me déçois là, je pensais que t'avais au moins couché avec un clodo...

-T'es ignoble, Manue. Mais c'est juste que j'ai embrassé... Albert. Appelons-le Albert, et...

-T'as de mauvais goûts.

-Je sais. Bref, j'ai embrassé Albert mais ce cher Albert est un handicapé social, lâcha Ellen malgré elle.

-Attend. T'as embrassé un mec chelou et il te harcèle maintenant ?

-Non ! Il est pas si bizarre que ça... Enfin si, mais lui c'est pas grave. Ce qui me gène c'est...

Emmanuelle l'interrompit aussitôt :

-Tu viens sérieusement de dire que c'était pas grave ? Albert est aussi étrange que toi en fait ?

-NON !

-Grillée.

-Mais non, ça ne me gène pas parce qu'il n'est pas si étrange que ça et que...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase.

_Les mouchards_.

Toute sa conversation avait été enregistrée, et L allait l'entendre si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

-Je vais rater mon bus ! Bisous Emmanuelle, je t'aime fort !

-Hé, me jette pas comme ça ! El ?!

Ellen raccrocha en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez délicate comme ça, il fallait qu'elle en rajoute une couche. Elle hésitait presque à revenir à l'immeuble et voulait s'enterrer six pieds sous terre, afin d'être sûre de ne jamais revoir L. La fatigue lui jouait des tours, elle devait être à bout pour commettre ce genre d'erreur.

Le chemin du retour fut beaucoup trop rapide à son goût et elle rongeait ses ongles nerveusement. Elle rentra et prit l'ascenseur le plus discrètement possible pour se terrer dans sa chambre. La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son amie lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, et elle tentait d'imaginer la réaction du détective. Elle se rappela aussitôt qu'il resterait stoïque. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre ce néant émotionnel et aimait se persuader qu'il n'était qu'apparent.

Elle se prépara un repas et le mangea distraitement puis joua un petit moment sur sa Playstation 2. Vers quinze heure elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'ennuyait. En prenant son sac à main elle se dit que peut-être L n'était pas si indifférent. Elle se traita plusieurs fois de niaise pour avoir espéré ça et décida exceptionnellement de boycotter l'ascenseur. Un peu d'exercice physique l'aiderait à clarifier ses idées bordéliques.

_Tu n'as aucune chance_.

Ressassant toujours ses sujets d'inquiétude habituels, elle descendit jusqu'à l'atelier par mégarde.

-Sarah-san !

-Ah, Matsuda. Je me suis trompée d'étage apparemment...

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier soir ! Dit-il rapidement, gêné.

Ellen leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon.

Il s'alarma en entendant le ton froid et distant de la française.

-Je suis crevée, crut-elle bon d'ajouter en voyant Matsuda paniquer.

-Mademoiselle Sarah ! J'allais vous chercher, dit posément une voix qui s'avéra être celle de Watari.

Elle blêmit et sa colère contre L se raviva.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille en fixant ses chaussures.

-Ryûzaki aimerait vous voir. Il est dans l'atelier, l'informa le vieil homme en lissant sa moustache.

Elle releva les yeux et déglutit.

-Aaah... Euh, d'accord. Pas de soucis ! Feignit-elle avec un raclement de gorge.

Elle se traîna jusqu'au bout du couloir. Ouvrir la porte lui parut être une véritable épreuve. Elle appuya sur la poignée en choisissant une expression détendue et sereine. Son souffle resta dans sa poitrine quand elle le vit, debout face à elle.

-Watari m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

Elle avait tenté d'avoir l'air naturelle. Sa voix s'était égarée dans sa gorge, ridiculement faible. Les yeux noirs de L pesaient sur Ellen comme une chape de plomb. Elle ancra son regard sur les ordinateurs.

-Nous avons une réunion dans moins de dix minutes. J'aimerais que tu sois présente.

Elle acquiesça après avoir vérifié l'heure. 15:03. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas en retard pour voir Light.

Le ton de L était resté impersonnel au possible. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi contrariée par son attitude bien trop neutre. Ce qu'il s'était passé hier n'avait pas l'air de l'importer plus que l'assiette de gâteaux dans les mains de Watari. Ellen tira une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus. Évidemment. Elle avait pourtant prié pour que L oublie qu'elle l'avait embrassé la veille et maintenant qu'il se comportait comme si de rien n'était elle n'avait qu'une envie : le gifler.  
Il l'observa longuement.

-Sarah-chan n'a pas l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée, affirma à mi-voix le détective en s'asseyant sur un siège proche d'elle.

Il replia ses jambes et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux, regardant Ellen s'emparer du plat de biscuits que Watari avait finit par poser sur un bureau. Elle en entama un et finit par répliquer :

-Je ne vois pas exactement comment je pourrais passer une bonne journée en sachant que partout où je vais je suis écoutée, regardée... En bref, surveillée.

Les grandes mains de L entourèrent ses genoux. Ellen releva les yeux, son biscuit à moitié mangé au bord des lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent finalement.

-Tu connais les enjeux de l'affaire Kira et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas encore être libérée. Ce n'est pas ça le vrai problème.

Le calme du détective acheva de l'énerver, elle posa brusquement l'assiette sur le bureau.

-Tu as l'air bien renseigné, alors c'est quoi le "vrai" problème ? S'emporta la jeune fille en plantant son regard incendiaire dans les yeux de Ryûzaki.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, un sourire naquit sur le visage morne du jeune homme. Cela prit Ellen au dépourvu. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune et surtout plus humain à présent. Elle ouvrit la bouche inconsciemment.

Il prit deux gâteaux et en avala un. Il tenait le second entre son pouce et son index. Un détail frappa Ellen : il se servait très peu de ses mains en général, et s'il devait le faire il prenait les objets de cette façon particulière.  
Elle se rappela l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque, quand il l'avait retenue de tomber et la veille quand il l'avait aidée à marcher. Il ne l'avait pas saisie entre deux doigts.

_Cool, je suis plus qu'un objet_, ironisa la jeune fille pour elle-même.

Ryûzaki l'interrompit dans ses pensées en lui proposant le biscuit qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

-Tant de générosité... Tu m'épates, Ryûzaki, serina-t-elle en soupirant.

Il ignora la pique et constata :

-Tu n'as pas faim.

Ellen était sur le point de répliquer qu'elle pouvait très bien se nourrir seule et qu'elle n'était pas un animal de compagnie, mais on frappa à la porte déjà ouverte. M. Yagami fit son apparition, suivi de Mogi et Matsuda.

-Il est 15:45, la réunion aurait dû commencer depuis longtemps, déclara Sôichiro Yagami, légèrement agacé.

L hocha la tête.

-Il faut que j'y aille, annonça Ellen avec un sourire d'excuse. Tu pourra tout m'expliquer Matsuda ?

-Oui ! Je peux même prendre des notes si tu veux Sarah-san ! s'empressa d'accepter l'ancien policier.

-Ce serait super ! Je dois aller récupérer des cours, j'ai bientôt des partiels et...

L la coupa en commençant la réunion. En japonais.

Elle se sentait un peu exclue mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et quitta la pièce. Elle prit son temps pour aller jusqu'au café où elle devait retrouver Light. Malgré cela elle était arrivée avant lui. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être à l'heure, et encore moins d'être en avance. En s'asseyant contre le mur qui ceinturait l'université, sa tête se posa contre le béton. Les paupières closes, elle voulait simplement se reposer. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir.

* * *

Lorsque Light arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous il vit Sarah, endormie assise sur le trottoir. Cette fille n'avait donc aucune dignité ? Il s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Sarah-san ?

Elle sursauta et se mit debout précipitamment.

-Je n'aurais pas dû réviser autant hier soir.

_On y croit_.

-Excuse-moi pour le retard.

En allumant son portable elle vit qu'il était effectivement 16:30.

-C'est pas grave, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, lui assura-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Ils entrèrent dans le petit café et commandèrent. Elle un chocolat viennois et lui un expresso. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse un effort pour amorcer la conversation. Le serveur arriva pour leur servir leur boisson et fut presque intimidé par le silence pesant qui les entourait. Sarah porta le chocolat à sa bouche, souffla, but, souffla encore.

-Tu es au Japon depuis longtemps ? questionna poliment Light.

Elle prit une gorgée, posa la tasse et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Mmm.

Il ne se laissa pas intimider par la mauvaise volonté évidente de l'étudiante. Il posa un paquet de feuilles sur la table.

-Voilà... J'ai traduit en anglais, mais tu passera tes partiels en japonais ?

Elle fixait les cours, étonnée.

-Non, je me suis arrangée avec l'université pour les passer en anglais. Ça a du te prendre du temps pour tout traduire...

Elle prit les papiers et commença à feuilleter. Tout était classé et numéroté.

A ce moment là, une serveuse passait derrière elle et le plateau qu'elle tenait tangua, en déséquilibre. Sarah laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise quand elle sentit un liquide froid l'éclabousser. Sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu'elle vit ses cours ravagés par du Coca-Cola et du Sprite mélangés.

-Putain, jura-t-elle en français.

Elle tenait toujours les feuilles, penaude. La serveuse se répandait en excuses et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient partir sans payer l'addition, mais cela ne consola pas Sarah. Light remarqua que son haut blanc était devenu transparent.

-Tu devrais aller te changer.

-Les cours... articula Sarah.

Elle les épongeait avec les serviettes que lui proposait la serveuse et fit de même avec sa blouse qui lui collait à la peau. En parfait gentleman Light lui proposa sa veste pour qu'elle puisse sortir du café dans une tenue décente.

-Merci, lui dit la jeune fille avec sincérité.

-De rien. Tu veux que je réimprime ça ? J'ai gardé la traduction sur mon ordinateur, l'informa le jeune homme d'un air compréhensif.

-Oui, s'il te plait ! s'empressa d'accepter Sarah.

Ils sortirent dans la rue et il lui proposa de venir chez lui pour qu'il s'en occupe aussitôt. Ainsi elle pourrait réviser dès ce soir. Elle hésita et regarda les feuilles à présent illisibles. L'encre s'était étalée et le papier se déchirait sous ses doigts. Elle donna son accord du bout des lèvres.

_Parfait_.

Ils marchaient dans une ruelle sombre et il la prévint qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Light eut un rictus en repensant à cette serveuse qui avait été si facile à soudoyer. Un peu d'argent et les mouchards de L -il y en avait forcément sur Sarah- n'étaient plus en état de fonctionner. Maintenant personne ne volerait au secours de cette gourde.

* * *

Ellen surveillait Light du coin de l'œil. Ils étaient maintenant face à un entrepôt désert, et elle devait admettre que le tournant que prenait la situation l'inquiétait un peu. Dans son esprit, le mot "Kira" clignotait en rouge à la manière de l'enseigne d'un motel glauque, et elle avait du mal à ordonner ses pensées. Serrant déjà les poings, elle était prête à se défendre.

-Si tu cries je te tue, lui annonça froidement Light en enserrant sa nuque de sa main droite.

Elle se mâchonnait la joue jusqu'au sang. Le contact de sa peau la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Tu es Kira.

Light ricana tandis que ses doigts resserraient leur prise. Ellen se figea. Ses yeux écarquillés s'étaient posés sur une créature étrange. La respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra à la vue de la chose cauchemardesque qui s'approchait d'eux. Elle essaya de faire un pas en arrière mais se retrouva coincée contre Light, bien plus grand et fort qu'elle. Il la tenait toujours malgré sa lutte acharnée. Le menton d'Ellen tremblait et elle avait envie de procéder à l'ablation de ses glandes lacrymales au cutter en sentant son visage se mouiller.

La créature la fixait de ses yeux globuleux et jaunâtres. Sa bouche hérissée de crocs pointus se fendit plus encore. La situation avait l'air de l'amuser : son sourire hideux s'incurvait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sa peau était aussi flasque et blanche que celle d'un noyé.

-Voici Ryûk, dieu de la mort. _Ellen_, ne sois pas impolie... Présente-toi, susurra Light en l'approchant du monstre.

Son cerveau s'arrêta subitement de traiter toute information. Elle se colla un peu plus au jeune homme pour échapper au Shinigami, et elle entendit ce dernier rire. D'abord doucement puis, le volume sonore allant crescendo, à gorge déployée. Cela lui fit mal de l'admettre, mais ce son acheva de la terroriser. C'était un rire malsain, un rire de fou.

Comment connaissait-il son vrai prénom ? Elle poussa Light et s'écarta de Ryûk. Sa tête lui brûlait et pourtant elle tremblait de froid.

-Je déteste les conventions sociales, répliqua Ellen.

En regardant Ryûk elle utilisa tout ce qui lui restait d'audace, déclarant sur le ton du constat :

-La mort est laide.

Son champ de vision était parsemé de tâches. C'était officiellement son pire lendemain de soirée, loin devant les quatre autres inclus dans le top cinq.

Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

** Alors alors alors alors ? Une idée pour tirer Ellen de cette situation délicate ? Non ? Bon, j'écris son nom dans le Death Note... *mode barge activé* **

**J'ai relu que deux fois ce chapitre pour cause : flemme (vous pouvez me huer) alors peut-être y a-t-il des vilaines fautes qui jouent à cache-cache ! Si c'est le cas, faîtes moi coucou en cliquant sur review ! ****Sinon... Si je vous avoue que j'ai adoré mettre en place le plan de Light, je passe pour une sadique ? ****Pas beaucoup de L x Ellen à ce chapitre, mais on profite mieux de ce qui sait se faire attendre, vous ne trouvez pas ? **

**C'est presque la fin du bac (et oui, tout le monde n'a pas terminé) ! _Hold on_ pour ceux qui le passent encore, vous avez tout mon respect ^^ **

**Une dernière chose : n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait toute la différence, parce que ça me motive vraiment pour écrire des chapitres longs et intéressants ! Je pense à vous quand je planche sur mes chapitres ;) **

****Bisous à vous et portez-vous bien !****


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello :P Plage, sable et cocotiers, c'est les vacances, pardi ! Pour fêter ça dignement (avec quelques jours de retard, mais on fera comme de si de rien n'était) un chapitre ! Et lui aussi il est assez long, mais surtout vous allez découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de cette pauvre Ellen ! Et c'est pas exactement le fun in the sun pour elle... Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même, bonne lecture ! **

**Ana : Coucou, et merci pour tes reviews, ne t'inquiète pas je les ai toutes reçues :D Awww, je suis trop contente de lire tout ton amour pour Ellen (bah oui, on est à quelques détails près les mêmes, du coup ça me fait encore plus plaisir .) Oui, c'est assez épique d'arriver en amphi comme ça... Une centaine de paires d'yeux braquées sur toi alors que t'es pas démaquillée de la veille, ça doit pas mettre à l'aise ! **

**Et pour Light... Mouahaha, cette fiction me force à le redouter. Pour te répondre, Ellen ne va pas s'en sortir. Et je ne rigole pas, elle va juste sombrer un peu plus sans avoir la possibilité de faire autrement :/ Bon je m'arrête là, je veux pas te spoiler ! Totally Spies, ça aurait été dingue xD Mais j'aurais un peu cassé l'ambiance "cerveau contre cerveau" (j'écris des trucs bizarres parfois...) . Ahah, oui en effet, tu as été affectée par cette scène ;P **

**L à la rescousse ? Hum... ;) Au fait, ce serait un peu plus M dans ce chapitre (pas de M à proprement parler, mais des scènes un peu plus... Well...) **

**GekkoNoUta : Tu participes à la montée du niveau de la mer ! Oui, j'ai également eu une période "deuil" assez conséquente ^^ Merci pour ce review et contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ! Tu verra, celui-ci ne va pas te décevoir (imagine t'aimes pas :O t'as pas le choix en fait, je me sentirais trop mal !) **

* * *

Quand L et les autres membres de l'équipe d'investigation arrivèrent sur les lieux, un silence absolu les entoura. Le parking était désert et le temps lourd. On s'attendait à ce qu'un orage éclate à tout moment.

Tous se figèrent devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

Le soleil à son déclin baignait le visage d'Ellen dans une lumière sanglante, et elle fixait son téléphone avec ahurissement.

-Tout va bien ? osa lui demander Mogi.

Elle était à genoux sur le sol, ses vêtements maculés de terre. On apercevait au travers le textile déchiré ses membres couverts d'égratignures. Dans ses mains elle tenait son portable serré comme on s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage.

Un cercle funèbre était formé autour de la jeune fille : cinq hommes gisaient sans vie à ses pieds.

-Sarah-san ? L'appela Matsuda, refusant d'admettre l'évidence.

Elle redressa lentement la tête et ils purent voir que sa joue droite prenait une couleur bleutée. Ses yeux déversaient un flot continu de larmes contre lesquelles elle semblait avoir arrêté de lutter depuis longtemps.

-Watashi wa Kira desu **(Je suis Kira)**.

La déclaration finit de les désemparer. Les ex-policiers cherchaient L du regard pour connaître la démarche à suivre. Il eut une absence.

Le détective finit par se diriger vers Ellen et prit son téléphone. Elle ne voulut pas le lâcher mais il la força doucement à lui donner. Ensuite il la releva et la mena vers la voiture.

-Mais... Ryûzaki..?

L'interpellé se retourna vers Matsuda, son visage était redevenu impénétrable.

-Commencez l'enquête, je l'emmène à l'immeuble pour l'interroger.

La portière claqua et M. Yagami fixait les victimes avec malaise.

Mogi commençait à retourner les cadavres et constata qu'ils avaient tous des badges à leur nom.

-Pas de conclusions hâtives, d'accord ? Sourit difficilement l'ancien chef de la police de Tokyo, une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Matsuda.

* * *

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda enfin L quand ils furent assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Ils étaient restés silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Ellen avait progressivement arrêté de pleurer et s'obstinait à regarder le paysage défiler, tandis que L s'était recroquevillé sur son siège comme à son habitude.

-J'ai avoué être Kira, tu devra te contenter de ça.

Elle croisa les bras et se résolut à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Light te menace, déduit le détective sans difficulté.

Ellen ne dit pas un mot de plus. Comment avait-il deviné ?

L pressait son pouce contre ses dents.

-Si tu refuses de parler je vais rencontrer plus de difficultés pour t'aider.

Elle eût un sourire amer mais ne répondit pas.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, constata le jeune homme.

Elle sentit qu'il était déçu. Pourtant, de son expression faciale à sa position, rien n'indiquait que ce fut le cas.

-Tu ne trompes personne en prétendant être Kira, poursuivit-il.

-Pourtant les faits sont là... souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. En se levant, elle s'excusa :

-Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers les toilettes pour vomir.

* * *

Quand Ellen avait reprit conscience, la première chose qu'elle avait vu était le visage triomphant de Light. Le dieu de la mort était toujours à ses côtés, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se produise. Même en se rappelant qu'il avait besoin de son nom complet pour la tuer, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer autre chose que sa mort prochaine. Et peut-être connaissait-il son nom de famille ? Il avait sûrement fait des recherches du côté de l'université.

_Enfoiré._

Et dire qu'elle s'était évanouie devant ce type. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air convaincante après ça ?

-Tu te sens mieux ? Osa lui demander Light avec cette insupportable hypocrisie qui dégoulinait de chaque mot.

Sa voix résonna dans l'entrepôt vide. Elle se redressa.

_Si Kira ne m'a pas tuée, alors il va m'utiliser._

-Tu n'as plus besoin de prendre ta voix mielleuse maintenant que je sais à quel point tu n'es qu'un ignoble connard.

Ellen savait qu'elle paierait ses paroles tôt ou tard. Sa mâchoire se contracta.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, lui asséna-t-il.

En se mettant debout, elle poussa un soupir particulièrement bruyant pour signifier son impatience.

-C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour sauver ton égo démesuré ?

_Arrête ça. Il va te buter_.

Il était furieux mais se contint. Il avait besoin d'elle et ne pouvait pas la tuer maintenant.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ?

Un sourire narquois barra son visage quelques millièmes de secondes.

Le sourcil gauche d'Ellen se souleva légèrement. C'était loin de la rassurer.

-Il y avait ton nom complet dans ton agenda, éluda le jeune homme en agitant une feuille sous son nez. Tu devrais te montrer plus vigilante à l'avenir.

_Merde_.

L lui avait pourtant fait comprendre qu'elle devait faire attention. Elle aperçut _Ellen De Kirza_, tracé de sa propre main sur la page arrachée. Il lâcha négligemment le papier qui se posa avec lenteur sur le sol poussiéreux.

Light lui tourna le dos et partit. Quand il fut dehors, Ellen ramassa la feuille issue de son agenda pour regarder de plus près. Sous son nom, un message était écrit avec des lettres découpées dans un journal. _Sois Kira ou ta mort sera honteuse et ton agonie lente._ Elle reposa la note par terre et fixa le mur en béton armé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-PUTAIN ! Éructa la jeune fille en plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes.

Pourquoi ce genre de trucs dingues n'arrivaient qu'à elle ? Au moins les intentions de Light avaient le mérite d'être claires. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus c'était le fait qu'il lui ordonne d'être Kira alors qu'elle était quasiment innocentée...  
_C'est quoi la suite ?_ Se demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

Elle aperçut un briquet qui trônait bien en évidence, juste devant la sortie. L'enfoiré avait tout prévu. En mettant le feu au message, elle se demanda si le briquet pouvait constituer une preuve. Elle s'empêcha de penser une telle chose.

_Il va te buter_.

Une fois que la feuille fut entièrement consumée, elle quitta l'endroit avec méfiance. Quelque chose lui disait que tout se jouerait dans quelques instants. Il se faisait tard et soleil allait se coucher. L'après-midi avait-été chaude malgré le ciel bas, nuageux. Habituellement elle appréciait ce genre d'atmosphère électrique, mais là ça ne faisait que l'énerver davantage. La rue dans laquelle elle marchait était silencieuse, et elle pressa le pas. L'entrepôt se trouvait dans une zone industrielle. Les alentours étaient peu avenants, le paysage constitué de vieilles usines et bâtiments abandonnés. En regardant au loin, Ellen vit un homme vêtu d'un uniforme qui marchait dans sa direction, de l'autre côté du trottoir. Elle s'obligea à ne pas penser au pire et continua à avancer. Plus il se rapprochait et plus son rythme cardiaque accélérait.

-Shitsurei shimasu ? **(Excusez-moi ?)**

Légèrement tendue, Ellen se tourna vers lui. Il avait traversé la route et venait à sa rencontre. Il était grand et mince, semblait avoir la vingtaine. Il travaillait sûrement dans des bureaux, et il portait encore son badge à son nom.

_Toshide Kidesa_.

-Yes.

Elle avait répondu en anglais pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne parlait que cette langue. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et sourit. Elle tenta de faire de même, mais ne parvint qu'à tordre ses lèvres dans une moue pincée.

-Do you have a lighter ? **(Avez-vous un briquet ?)**

_Coïncidence ? _

-Yes I do. Wait a second...** (Oui. Un instant...)**

Elle extirpa le briquet de Light de sa poche et alluma sa cigarette. Elle s'apprêtait à remettre l'objet dans sa poche quand l'homme attrapa son poignet.

-Let me go. **(Lâchez-moi.)**

Il ne répondit rien et s'empara du briquet pour le jeter au loin. Il ricocha sur le sol et finit par atterrir sous un buisson. Difficile de le retrouver là-dedans, avec toutes ces ronces. Elle se rappela que Kira pouvait contrôler ses victimes avant leur mort. Son estomac se noua alors qu'elle sentait le plan de Light se profiler dangereusement.

Il la poussa et elle perdit l'équilibre, manquant de tomber. Ellen aperçut derrière l'homme trois autres individus. Elle s'écarta de lui mais il se rapprochait malgré tout, menaçant du haut de son bon mètre quatre-vingt peu courant au Japon.

-AU SECOURS ! s'époumona la jeune fille pour attirer l'attention des trois autres.

Ils vinrent vers elle et l'un d'eux prit l'homme par les épaules pour le retenir en arrière. Ellen en profita pour reculer de cinq grands pas.

-Th...Thanks **(M...Merci)**, parvint-elle à prononcer avec peine, encore effrayée.

Ils ne lui prêtèrent pas attention.

Celui qui était venu pour arrêter l'autre alors qu'il se montrait menaçant lui demanda quelque chose en japonais. Ce dernier acquiesça et Ellen remarqua que les deux autres la fixaient d'un regard étrangement vide. Ils avaient tous les quatre les mêmes uniformes. Ils devaient rentrer du travail.

Elle fit encore un pas en arrière.

-Ne, ikanai ! **(Hé, mais pars pas !)** protesta l'un d'eux, presque aussi grand que le dénommé Kidesa mais nettement plus large. Son visage était inexpressif, ses yeux minuscules jaugeaient Ellen.

Cette dernière retenait son souffle, fit un autre pas. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais n'eut aucun mal à se douter que ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

-Chiba-kun. Can't you see you frighten her? Come here! **(Chiba-kun, tu ne vois pas que tu l'effraie ? Allez, viens là !)**, l'appela l'homme qui l'avait aidée.

Il était maigre, de taille moyenne. Ses joues étaient grêlées de cicatrices d'acné, ses cheveux mi-longs et fourchus.

Elle ne bougea pas. C'était comme si ses jambes étaient une partie totalement indépendante de son corps. Le troisième homme, un peu plus vieux avec un début de calvitie, rit. Il finit par dire, d'une voix de fumeur :

-I heard that the european ones were so tame... **(Il paraît que les européennes ne sont pas farouches...)**

Les autres s'esclaffèrent grassement. Ellen sentit son visage se décolorer tandis que le petit groupe s'avançait vers elle. Elle voulut répliquer quelque chose de cassant mais ne parvint qu'à ouvrir la bouche; elle venait de remarquer qu'ils portaient tous des badges à leur nom. Si son corps refusait de lui répondre, ses idées étaient étonnamment claires depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle craignait de comprendre ce que Light avait prévu pour l'inculper.

-Why you so leery? **(Pourquoi t'es aussi méfiante ?)**

Ces types allaient l'agresser puis mourir. Ainsi il apparaîtrait qu'elle était effectivement Kira et qu'elle avait finit par utiliser son pouvoir pour se défendre d'une bande de violeurs.

Une poussée d'adrénaline l'aida à réagir. Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Étant une excellente sprinteuse, Ellen réussit à s'enfuir sans problèmes, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir suivie.

_Étrange_.

Elle continua néanmoins sa course, décidant qu'elle ne serait vraiment en sécurité qu'une fois l'immeuble de L atteint. Ralentissant progressivement, elle se soupçonna d'avoir extrapolé. Peut-être étaient-ils juste des types étranges... En relevant la tête, Ellen sursauta. L'un d'entre eux -le plus baraqué, avec ses yeux en fente- se tenait au bout de la rue. Il lui adressa un sourire suffisant.

-You, again... What a surprise. **(Encore toi... Quelle surprise.)**

Elle fit demi-tour et se précipita à l'autre extrémité de la rue. L'ancien acnéique surgit pour lui barrer la route. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner et accéléra pour se jeter dans ses jambes. Ellen atterrit durement sur le bitume, s'arrachant la peau des genoux et celle de ses paumes, mais cela lui permit de passer derrière l'homme. Elle se releva péniblement et recommença à courir quand elle heurta le torse de Kidesa de plein fouet, retombant au sol. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Ellen, et elle se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour lui échapper. Les deux autres s'approchaient, et elle vit avec horreur que celui avec la gorge enrouée était déjà là, un portable dans les mains.

_Le mien_.

Elle se débattit de plus belle mais ne récolta qu'un coup de poing au visage, envoyé par l'ancien acnéique.

-Just calm down, OK ?** (Calme-toi, d'accord ?)**

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui caressa la joue à l'endroit exact où il l'avait frappée. Le bruit insupportable et continu de son téléphone en train de prendre des photos finissait d'horrifier la jeune fille. Elle mordit la main de Kidesa et hurla à plein poumons. L'armoire à glace était arrivée, il la gifla.

Elle ne sut pas exactement pourquoi, mais la pression sur sa mâchoire exercée par celui qui la faisait taire se relâcha. Elle recommença à lutter en voyant un nouvel homme arriver.

-Teishi Shimasu ! **(Arrêtez !)**

Ses ravisseurs lui dirent quelques mots en japonais. Elle ne comprit pas. Ils en vinrent rapidement aux mains, et Ellen en profita pour rejeter sa tête en arrière violemment, heurtant le nez de Kidesa. Elle donna un coup de coude brutal dans l'estomac de celui qui la retenait depuis le début et se redressa pour s'enfuir, ramassant en urgence son portable qui venait de tomber. Elle essaya de composer un numéro mais cela la ralentissait dans sa course. Elle traversa un parc désert, trébucha sur une racine et s'écroula au sol. Elle entendait des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle se remit donc sur ses jambes en toute hâte. Elle coupa par des fourrés, se griffant dans les arbustes et se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin malgré les branches épineuses qui s'accrochaient à sa peau. Sa respiration était toujours plus laborieuse, elle se tenait la gorge pour continuer. Elle perdait de la vitesse, incapable de tenir la distance.

Elle finit par déboucher sur un parking désert, ne vit personne. En ouvrant son téléphone à clapet elle appela le plus vite qu'elle put celui qu'elle considérait à présent comme son dernier recours.

-Ici L.

Elle défaillit au son de sa voix. Kidesa venait de débouler sur le parking.

-Ryûzaki, j'ai un gros problème ! Aide-moi, ils vont... Ils vont...

Une toux la coupa subitement, elle s'était remise à courir en voyant les trois autres types arriver, l'armoire à glace traînait l'homme qui avait essayé de l'aider. Elle ne put aller très loin, son asthme se manifestant toujours plus visiblement.

-Ryûzaki, je...

-Où es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il sur son ton habituel.

Les hommes se rapprochaient. Plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres...

-J'en sais rien ! Un parking... Dans un quartier industriel... Il y a un parc à côté. Je suis toute seule, aide-moi, sanglota Ellen en cédant à la panique.

-Ne raccroche pas, on arrive.

Kidesa la héla, marchant vers elle d'un pas assuré :

-Hé, montre nous les photos ! Je suis sûr que t'es bonne dessus.

Elle agrippa plus fermement son portable, et sentit ses genoux s'entrechoquer.

-Ryû...Ryûzaki..., l'appela la jeune fille d'un ton suppliant qu'elle n'essayait même pas d'affermir.

Ils s'avançaient toujours vers elle et Ellen se demandait si le pauvre homme qu'ils traînaient était encore vivant. Ils se parlaient à présent en japonais et ricanaient.

-On arrive, lui répéta L alors que son souffle devenait plus erratique et bruyant.

Elle n'avait plus de médicament pour contrer son asthme, l'ayant utilisé le matin même dans l'amphithéâtre. Ses poumons sifflaient à chaque inspiration, et elle sentait son sang pulser dans ses tempes. C'était comme si sa gorge était devenue trop étroite pour laisser passer l'air.

L'armoire à glace jeta le corps qu'il avait amené jusqu'ici aux pieds d'Ellen. De stupeur, elle laissa ses bras retomber sans pour autant lâcher le téléphone. En guise d'explication, l'acnéique sourit, repassant à l'anglais :

-Il ne risque plus de nous interrompre.

Ellen se dit que peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Qu'il ne faisaient pas partie du plan de Light. Qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir avant d'avoir commis... _Ça_. Oui... Et s'ils mourraient seulement après ?

Ils l'encerclèrent pour contrer toute tentative de fuite. Ellen n'entendait plus que le bruit de leurs semelles sur le goudron, leurs exclamations satisfaites. Ses yeux fuyaient vers la route.

_Trop tard_.

Les hommes se mouvaient d'un pas délibérément lent. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne soit à leur portée. Elle serrait le téléphone à s'en blanchir les jointures des doigts. Sa salive se fit abondante; elle était au bord de la nausée.

_Presque_. Ils y étaient presque. Le plus vieux posa ses mains sur ses épaules tremblantes et commença à faire glisser la blouse.

Sentir sa peau nue et leurs regards dérangeants lui fit perdre le peu de sang froid qui lui restait.

-ASSEZ ! s'époumona-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle.

Ils rirent, mais finirent par s'interrompre. Celui avec la voix de fumeur retira ses mains pour les appuyer contre son cœur. Il leva ses yeux révulsés vers Ellen et hoquetait. Alors que les autres s'apprêtaient à le soutenir pour l'asseoir ils furent prit des mêmes symptômes. Les hommes s'écroulèrent au sol après des convulsions douloureuses, presque dans une parfaite synchronisation.

_Morts ?_

Ses propres jambes cédèrent et ses genoux déjà écorchés entrèrent de nouveau en contact avec le sol. Elle grimaça. En raccrochant machinalement elle se mit à fixer son fond d'écran, hésitante. Elle eut besoin de beaucoup de courage pour aller dans son dossier "photos". La quantité de clichés qu'ils avaient eu le temps de prendre l'horrifia. Elle commença a les effacer un par un en détournant le regard, incapable d'en supporter plus.

Ellen entendit les moteurs de deux voitures approcher, puis des portières claquer. Trop occupée à fixer une des photos sur laquelle ses yeux étaient malencontreusement tombés, elle remarqua tardivement l'arrivée de l'équipe d'investigation.

-Je suis Kira, déclara-t-elle en japonais tandis qu'elle délaissait l'écran.

* * *

Ellen retourna dans la salle d'interrogatoire après s'être longuement rincée la bouche. L n'avait pas bougé, il fixait la table avec intérêt.

-Est-ce qu'on... Pourrait remettre ça à plus tard ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux vers elle.

-Je suppose que oui. Mais cela va ralentir l'enquête.

Voix blanche, attitude indifférente. L dans toute sa splendeur.

Sans qu'elle puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, Ellen se remit à pleurer. Elle partit sans lui répondre.

Sa respiration était peu à peu redevenue plus régulière. Sa gorge restait tout de même irritée, mais elle avait de quoi se soigner dans son appartement. Une fois arrivée, elle ingurgita une grande quantité de médicaments, sachant délibérément qu'il y en avait trop, et alluma la télévision sans trop y réfléchir.

Elle resta debout longtemps, obnubilée par les images défilant sous ses yeux. Finissant par prendre des chips dans le placard elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, engouffrant la nourriture sans s'arrêter. Quand le sachet fut terminé, elle attaqua un paquet de gâteaux secs. Elle changeait parfois de chaîne distraitement, accordait un peu d'attention au documentaire ou au film diffusé, mais son esprit retournait invariablement _là-bas_. Comme si quelqu'un la forçait à revivre encore et encore ces moments détestables. Un sentiment qu'elle connaissait trop bien faisait son nid au creux de son ventre, lui serrant les entrailles sans pitié. Le vide.

Alors elle portait à sa bouche un biscuit de plus. Mais le vide ne se laissait pas remplir si facilement. Il était toujours là, il nouait sa gorge et la faisait se sentir... _Étrangère_. C'était le mot juste. Même son corps lui semblait inconnu et encombrant.

Son mal-être s'accrut d'heures en heures, nourri par la solitude. Ses yeux la brûlaient et ses tempes étaient douloureuses. Elle avait bien trop pleuré. Elle partit chercher des couvertures et revint se blottir dans le canapé pour bénéficier de la présence fictive des personnages du film qu'elle suivait de loin. En se roulant en boule, elle commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Les voix de la télé la rassuraient. C'est à ce moment précis que l'électricité fut coupée, la laissant dans le noir et le silence le plus complet.

La peur était revenue.

* * *

Quand la jeune fille s'était éclipsée de la salle d'interrogatoire, L avait immédiatement sorti le portable de sa poche. Il mit peu de temps à trouver les photographies prises par les agresseurs d'Ellen. Chaque cliché était plus difficile à regarder que le précédent, il les observa pourtant tous sans ciller. C'était bien les hommes retrouvés morts à côté d'elle; seul le cinquième, celui sans badge à son nom, ne figurait sur aucune des photographies.

Celui là ne devait pas faire parti du plan de Light Yagami. Avait-il tenté de venir en aide à Ellen ? Certainement. Light avait dû indiquer que toute personne interférant dans l'agression devrait être tuée. Ainsi, pas de témoignage pouvant révéler que les hommes étaient tombés morts sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

Light ne faisait pas défaut à sa réputation d'étudiant surdoué. Tout avait été savamment calculé pour mener Ellen à sa perte.

Quand elle fut de retour dans la pièce, il ne parvint pas à s'extirper de ses pensées, encore moins à la regarder après ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il l'avait entendue étouffer un sanglot en fermant doucement la porte. Puis il s'était installé derrière les écrans de l'atelier. Il avait remarqué la quantité indécente de comprimés qu'elle s'était octroyée. Il l'avait vue se goinfrer, avachie dans son canapé, le regard ailleurs. Si habituellement elle n'était qu'égarée, là elle était bel et bien perdue.

Tard dans la soirée, en contemplant vaguement sa tasse de thé pleine de sucre à peine entamée, il finit par se lever de son siège.

Tout le monde était rentré chez soi après un court débriefing dans lequel L expliqua ses conclusions -qui irritèrent fortement M. Yagami. Au cours de la précédente réunion qui avait eu lieu l'après-midi même, L avait montré les extraits vidéos de Light et du mystérieux cahier noir. Cela avait déplu à son père, mais il admit tout de même que la façon dont il le reçut était suspecte, de même que son hurlement.

Sôichiro Yagami avait également du mal à croire qu'Ellen puisse être Kira, mais trouvait que tout concordait trop bien pour que ce soit un coup monté. Matsuda, quant à lui, était fermement convaincu de l'innocence de la française, tandis que Mogi avait plus tendance à s'accorder avec M. Yagami. D'un commun accord, ils resserrèrent considérablement la surveillance de Light; son père avait refusé de le laisser de nouveau vivre à l'immeuble à cause des soupçons de sa femme. Il serait convoqué le lendemain pour être interrogé.

L se dirigea vers le compteur électrique. Il abaissa l'une des manettes, plongeant l'immeuble tout entier dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Ellen sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Le soir où Matsuda était venu lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'aplatit sur le canapé et se terra sous les multiples couvertures.

On frappa de nouveau.

Elle resta silencieuse. La voix étouffée de L lui parvint.

-C'est Ryûzaki. Ouvre, s'il te plaît.

Après une courte hésitation, elle finit par répondre :

-Tu peux entrer.

Le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le parquet résonna dans la pièce. Ellen se redressa pour le voir. La grande baie vitrée qui ouvrait l'appartement sur Tokyo les éclairait faiblement des lumières de la ville. Malgré la pénombre, elle distinguait clairement les grands yeux noirs de Ryûzaki. Il se tenait immobile à quelques mètres d'elle et la fixait. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de parler.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Les mots furent prononcés doucement, à mi-voix. Ellen ne comprenait pas.

-Pour la coupure de courant ? C'est bon. D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

L ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle avait deviné rapidement.

-Si les membres de l'équipe d'investigation me voyaient venir te parler, ils croiraient que je ne suis pas neutre et que je cherche à t'innocenter à cause de notre relation.

Elle hocha la tête et se sentit un peu mieux. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si seule, après tout ?

-Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de Sarah-chan. Je suis directement impliqué dans ce qui t'es arrivé cet après-midi, reprit-il.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? le questionna-t-elle avec appréhension.

Le détective marqua une pause. Poursuivit :

-Je t'ai envoyée dans l'université de Light parce que j'avais la certitude de sa culpabilité dans l'affaire Kira. Comme il ne pouvait rien faire contre moi, je me doutais qu'il essaierait de se servir de toi.

-Alors qu'en réalité, c'est toi qui m'utilisais, dit-elle faiblement, exprimant à haute voix la pensée de L.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Elle perdit son regard sur les grattes-ciels environnants. Le manque de réaction d'Ellen était étrange.

-Je voulais qu'il fasse une erreur qui nous permette de l'inculper définitivement.

Un bruit sourd retentit. Elle s'était laissée retomber sur le canapé, allongée.

-Tu peux repartir.

Son ton était distant. Il l'ignora et s'assit malgré tout à côté d'elle, écartant les couvertures pour se faire une place.

-Quand je te propose de repartir, chez les êtres humains normalement constitués, ça signifie "casse-toi", siffla-t-elle méchamment.

Il n'esquissa pas même un mouvement.

-Il est normal que tu sois en colère.

-Si tu es venu simplement pour te donner bonne conscience, tu peux y aller, répliqua froidement Ellen.

-J'ai vu les photos.

Elle sursauta et se rassit, son malaise grandissant tandis qu'elle sentait le regard de Ryûzaki se poser de nouveau sur elle. Il s'était tourné de façon à lui faire face. Elle se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de lui. Sa main claqua la joue de L avec force.

Il ne parut pas surpris, comme s'il avait recherché cette réaction.

-Je te hais !

Elle le gifla de nouveau. Il ne fit rien. Elle saisit le col de son habituel tee-shirt blanc et le secoua :

-Mais réagis, putain !

Elle pleurait doucement tout en restant accrochée à L. Il posa sa main sur sa tête en regardant ses yeux humides. Elle se calma peu à peu, sa lassitude aidant.

Le front de la jeune fille finit par s'appuyer sur son épaule. Il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Ivre de fatigue, elle s'assoupit. L sentit Ellen glisser, Il quitta sa position habituelle et étendit les jambes. Sa tête atterrit successivement sur son torse, puis ses genoux. Le visage tourné vers lui, elle agrippait toujours un pan de son tee-shirt. Ils tinrent cette position jusqu'au matin.

Oui, Ellen De Kirza avait du génie.

* * *

**Je finis le chapitre sur un moment cute :3 (alors que le reste était horrible :'( comment j'ai pu faire tout ça à Ellen ?) **

**Le plan de Light était légèrement plus complexe que ce que j'ai laissé apparaître dans le chapitre précédent, cet enfoiré a bien réussi son coup ^^ **

**Bref, vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis trop pressée d'avoir vos avis, ce que je pense de ce chapitre reste mitigé ! **

**Je vous embrasse très fort sur la joue, et bonne chance à tous ceux qui ne sont pas encore en vacances, je vous offre... Mon soutient (useless) ! **

**Pour tous les veinards qui profitent déjà du beau temps... POPOPOOOO ! It's time to dance ! Heyyy, macarena, AH ! **

**Merci aux lectrices ! Merci surtout aux revieweuses, love you. **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour... Je suis en retard, vraiment désolée :O **

**Pour me rattraper je vous ai fait une petite illustration d'Ellen (yeah!), que vous pourrez voir en cliquant sur le lien qu'il y a sur mon profil ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, autant vous le dire de suite ce n'est pas en style manga ^^ Je verrais si je peux faire mieux un peu plus tard, mais là j'ai trop mal au dos à force de rester assise devant le computer ;) **

**.**

**Erina : Coucou, et bienvenue sur ma fic ! C'est super si ça t'as intéressée :) L is perfection. En effet, Light était particulièrement machiavélique au dernier chapitre :3 Le moment cute a fait beaucoup d'adeptes à ce que je vois ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;) **

**GekkoNoUta : Ouf, tu m'as fait faire un mini arrêt cardiaque ^^ Oui, Ellen n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, pauvre elle... Toi aussi rejoins le club des sadiques de la fanfic ;D **

**Ana : Bijour toi ! Ohhhh, t'aimes pas les moments tristes ? C'est ce que je fais le mieux :( Du coup je vais peut-être faire un happy end (Vous avez peur de déprimer ou quoi ? ^^) Light a quand même géré pour le coup :3 Bon, c'étais assez horrible et tordu comme idée, mais bon on parle bien d'un meurtrier de masse là :P Oui, j'avoue tu as bien deviné, L, le chevalier blanc au secours des demoiselles en péril de viol imminent (cette phrase que je n'aurais pas dû faire tellement sa syntaxe est moche ^^). Eeeet non, notre cher Watari n'avait pas prévu le coup ! Mais sinon il l'aurait fait je t'assure :) Pauvre papy Watari, tu passes vraiment pour un pervers dans ma fic :S Oui, la touche cute me semblait indispensable ^^ Pour le happy end or not, ce sera la surpriiiiiise ! (je ne suis sûre de rien). J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, vive les crustacés !**

* * *

Le sommeil d'Ellen était lourd et L ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vue dormir plus paisiblement, derrière ses écrans. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas changé de position depuis qu'elle s'était assoupie et l'aube l'éclairait doucement. Sur sa peau hâlée, l'hématome qui s'était esquissé la veille tâchait maintenant clairement sa joue. Ses cheveux épais auréolaient son visage. Le détective avait passé le temps en démêlant quelques mèches de ses doigts fins, poussé par la curiosité et le challenge que représentaient certains nœuds.

-Sarah-chan sait certainement qu'il est impoli de ne pas saluer les membres de son entourage, surtout lors d'une relation impliquant une telle proximité, dit L de sa voix atone.

Quand la jeune fille s'était réveillée, elle avait directement rencontré les grands yeux noirs de L. Lâchant le bas de son tee-shirt qu'elle avait gardé fermement dans ses mains durant la nuit entière, elle s'était contentée de le fixer silencieusement.

L'entendre parler la réveilla complètement, et elle se redressa.

-Excuse-moi, tu m'as surprise...

Elle se leva pour prendre un peu de distance, frotta ses yeux et bailla.

-Attend... T'entends quoi par « une relation impliquant une telle proximité » ?! s'affola-t-elle, un peu tardivement.

L posa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, semblant réfléchir.

-Sarah-chan... Je crois que nous sommes amis, prononça-t-il après une légère hésitation.

Ellen fronça les sourcils en repensant à ses partiels. Elle n'avait même pas commencé à réviser. Cette journée s'annonçait apocalyptique.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis, Ryûzaki, déclara-t-elle.

En s'enroulant dans une couverture elle s'assit sur le canapé, totalement abattue. Light avait réussi à l'inculper, et si personne ne trouvait de preuves contre lui elle serait reconnue officiellement comme étant Kira. Une sueur froide descendit lentement son dos quand elle se rappela que la peine de mort était en vigueur au Japon.

-Parmi toutes mes connaissances, tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie pour moi.

Elle sourit.

Combien de temps avaient-ils pour coincer Light ? Combien de temps lui restait-il avant la condamnation ? Elle regarda l'horloge murale avec anxiété. 06:40. La simple vision du lever du soleil était douloureuse. Combien d'autres en verrait-elle ?

-Le peu d'informations que tu as obtenues sur moi ont été utilisées pour me manipuler. Jusqu'à présent tu n'as fait qu'exploiter mes faiblesses.

Dans l'immeuble régnait une absence totale de bruit. L'électricité n'avait toujours pas été rétablie depuis la veille.

-Sarah-chan n'a pas tort. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison précise que je suis venu m'excuser hier soir.

Ellen hocha la tête pensivement. Une furieuse envie d'enlacer L la prenait. Cette simple idée -qu'elle trouvait trop audacieuse après lui avoir volé un baiser- suffit à la faire rougir. Il vit d'ailleurs sa gêne mais ne fit pas de remarque. Le silence retomba quelques instants pour être brisé par la voix enrouée de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

-En tant que première suspecte, tu devrais être enfermée dans une cellule.

Il frottait ses pieds nus l'un contre l'autre. Ellen se dit avec amertume qu'elle aurait une bonne excuse pour sécher les examens. Puis elle remarqua le conditionnel utilisé par le détective.

-Je suis toujours ici.

-Tu es innocente.

Elle rencontra ses yeux. C'était toujours le même choc, identique à la première fois où il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Ellen n'avait jamais aimé regarder ses interlocuteurs en face. Encore moins_ lui_. Toutes ses pensées les plus secrètes révélées au grand jour, d'un seul battement de paupière. Mais à l'inverse, L restait hermétique. Aucune information ne filtrait de ses iris dont la noirceur n'avait d'égal que celle de ses cheveux.

Paradoxalement, quelque chose la poussait toujours plus souvent à rechercher ce contact visuel.

-Prouve-le, finit par lancer Ellen.

Un air de défi animait le visage de la française. Un sourire s'épanouit sur celui de L.

-La Justice vaincra, dit-il en levant son index dans les airs.

* * *

Light discutait avec Takada devant l'université quand il vit une limousine se garer non loin. L en sortit et lui fit signe.

-Light-kun... fit le détective avec une variation presque imperceptible de sa voix, feignant l'étonnement.

-Hideki.

L'étudiant se doutait qu'il serait soumis à un interrogatoire. L savait qu'il était Kira. La petite mise en scène de la veille l'avait-elle amusé ? Ou bien trahirait-il un quelconque attachement pour cette pauvre Ellen ?

-Sarah-chan a eu quelques... Soucis, commença le détective, dont le visage était impassible.

Light fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a été agressée après votre rendez-vous, hier après-midi, expliqua-t-il, ses mains fouillant le fond de ses poches.

-Quoi ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave au moins ?, s'inquiéta le jeune homme avec un cynisme mal contenu.

L éluda :

-Tu es le dernier à l'avoir vue; j'espère que Light-kun ne se sent pas offensé que je l'inculpe de nouveau.

Light sentait la situation lui échapper dangereusement.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai aucun lien avec tout ça. Mon seul tort est de ne pas avoir raccompagné Sarah-san.

-Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle.

_Ellen_. Avait-elle refusé de céder au chantage ou bien L avait-il prit des mesures sans l'accord du reste de la cellule d'enquête ?

-Non. Et que gagnes-tu à m'accuser sans preuves ? Je crois que tu ne supporterais pas de découvrir que je suis innocent, glissa Light avec suffisance.

Si cette peste avait parlé, il trouverait un moyen pour la tuer. Sinon... Son père et les anciens policiers allaient s'opposer à L en pointant du doigt l'absence de preuves concrètes qui justifieraient l'entêtement du détective.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois me suivre.

La mâchoire de Light se contracta. Son plan était parfait, il avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour régler des détails qui risquaient de le mener à sa perte. Un après-midi, ou même la fin de cette matinée lui auraient suffit pour s'occuper des finitions.

Le projet titanesque que représentait le Monde Parfait ne pouvait pas être enrayé par un problème de timing.

Il suivit L et entra dans la limousine, déstabilisé. Il avait prévu de noter le nom de la serveuse soudoyée pour éviter qu'elle ne révèle la supercherie. Il l'aurait fait démissionner de son job, préparer ses valises et prendre l'avion avant de mourir dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait la trouver. Light voulait également laver la veste qu'il avait prêtée à Ellen, ainsi que ses vêtements pour éliminer toute trace de son passage à l'entrepôt.

Ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi.

L allait certainement l'enfermer dans une cellule sous haute surveillance. Dans sa poche, Light sentait son portefeuille dans lequel étaient pliées des morceaux du Death Note -dont celui qu'il avait glissé parmi les cours traduits destinés à Ellen. Si le détective décidait de le fouiller, il risquerait de tomber dessus. Et découvrirait l'existence des Shinigamis...

-Tout va bien, Light-kun ? demanda L sans daigner tourner les yeux vers lui.

Il était absorbé par la contemplation du paysage.

-Je viens d'apprendre que je suis de nouveau le premier suspect de l'affaire Kira et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, alors non, lui répondit Light, presque honnête.

Perché sur son siège, L finit par se retourner vers Light. L'étudiant vit du mépris dans son regard.

-Nier ne sert plus à rien maintenant.

Light s'abstint de répondre. Il était en mauvaise posture et agissait en conséquence. Il arrivèrent à l'immeuble et sortirent de la voiture. Watari le conduit dans une cellule.

-Si _elle_ meurt, tu fournira la dernière preuve qui me permettrait de te livrer à la Justice, l'avertit L depuis l'interphone.

Light serra les poings. Pourquoi L ne l'avait-t-il pas emprisonné quelques heures plus tard ? Il aurait été sûr de n'avoir laissé aucun indice derrière lui. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas tuer Mugi Kotonoha, la serveuse du café, ici : le fait qu'il ait pu garder toutes ses affaires était plus qu'étrange.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Ellen se soit tue, et même si c'était le cas L trouverait l'incident des boissons renversées suspect. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'oriente ses recherches dans ce sens.

En soi, que Light ait payé une serveuse pour mouiller le haut d'Ellen ne prouvait rien. Il pouvait très bien être un adolescent frustré et pervers. D'ailleurs, il avait fait semblant de lire des magazines pornographique au début de la surveillance de L, cela coïncidait plutôt bien.

De toutes façons il n'avait pas d'autre excuse possible.

* * *

Ellen regardait le paysage urbain qu'elle surplombait largement avec un petit sourire. Pour prendre l'air elle était montée sur le toit de l'immeuble. Light venait d'être capturé et elle pouvait respirer de nouveau. La facilité avec laquelle L l'avait fait enfermer sans son témoignage était impressionnante. Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire, mais avec le meilleur détective au monde de son côté elle se sentait invincible. Elle avait toujours cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de sa tête, pourtant même ses partiels n'étaient plus un sujet d'inquiétude à présent.

Assise loin des rebords qui offraient une vue vertigineuse des rues de Tokyo, elle défaisait sa tresse pour démêler ses cheveux. Elle fut surprise lorsque ses doigts passèrent facilement entre ses mèches sans trouver autant de nœuds que d'habitude.

Ellen n'avait pas été conviée à la réunion qui avait lieu quelques étages sous elle; L refusait qu'elle en dise plus sur les évènements de la veille, comprenant que Light risquait de la tuer pour ça. Elle avait protesté en rappelant qu'il était maintenant enfermé et qu'il ne prendrait pas un tel risque en sachant que sa mort le mènerait à sa perte, pourtant le détective ne voulut rien entendre : il coupa court à la conversation et partit. Le sommeil réparateur de sa nuit précédente avait redonné confiance à Ellen. Elle avait changé de point de vue et était maintenant prête à en finir avec Kira, malgré la mise en danger à laquelle elle s'exposerait.

Le matin, elle avait raconté son agression à L, ici même. C'était le seul endroit dépourvu de caméras, le seul endroit où elle pouvait parler sans crainte. Il l'avait écoutée attentivement, hochant la tête de façon régulière, recroquevillé dans sa façon habituelle de s'asseoir.

Puis il était reparti en lui interdisant d'assister à la réunion. Entre temps, Ellen était partie manger, avait regardé Light dans sa cellule avec un sourire puérile -_bien fait_\- puis était retournée ici. Le vent poussait de lourds nuages noirs vers l'ouest. Le temps commençait déjà à se rafraîchir. Elle sortit un calepin de sa poche et commença à griffonner quelques bouts de phrases sans queue ni tête, des petits dessins du paysage urbain qui se dressait devant elle, occupant son après-midi comme elle le pouvait puisqu'elle n'avait plus aucune envie de quitter cet immeuble. Les évènements de la veille lui avaient passé l'envie de sortir. La soif la prenait, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de bouger. Quand quelques gouttes mouillèrent l'encre de son carnet, elle décida de retourner dans son appartement.

Une fois assise sur son canapé, elle constata qu'il était déjà 16:30. Ils devaient avoir fini et elle s'ennuyait profondément. Descendant quelques étages, elle rejoignit la salle de travail, une bouteille d'eau entre les mains.

-Mademoiselle Sarah. Vous désirez ? demanda Watari en l'apercevant.

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas venue ici par hasard, elle sourit, légèrement gênée.

-Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve L ?

Elle but quelques gorgées. Le vieil homme leva le nez des dossiers qu'il feuilletait. Sur la grande majorité des écrans, on voyait Light, assis à même le sol. Il semblait étrangement satisfait.

-Hmmm... Je ne l'ai pas revu après la réunion, il doit être sorti.

Elle hocha la tête, se surprenant à être déçue par son absence. Elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur le toit, juste au cas où. Elle prit l'ascenseur, pensive.

En ouvrant la porte, elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette familière du détective. Il pleuvait des cordes à présent, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça : assis contre la rambarde, il était totalement immobile. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, elle remarqua sa tête renversée, ses yeux fermés. Sa pâleur.

-Ryûzaki..? l'appela-t-elle en le rejoignant malgré la pluie et son vertige; il était très près du bord.

Aucune réponse. Son coeur rata un battement. Elle se força à oublier le vide, la ville minuscule à cette distance du sol, la peur qui rendait chaque mouvement difficile.

-Ryûzaki ?

Elle agrippa son épaule et dégagea son front des cheveux qui s'y collaient. Il était trempé, en tee-shirt et pieds nus malgré la météo désastreuse.

-Répond-moi ! s'énerva Ellen.

Evidemment, il n'en fit rien. Elle le traîna avec difficulté vers le milieu du toit, ce simple effort l'épuisa. Il était bien plus lourd qu'il n'en avait l'air. En reprenant son souffle, elle posa son oreille contre sa poitrine. Avec un soulagement intense, elle entendit les battements de son coeur. Il n'était qu'inconscient.

Une bourrasque fit frissonner la jeune fille et lui rappela qu'elle devait se dépêcher de mettre L à l'abri. Elle saisit ses pieds et le tira de toutes ses forces. Enfin arrivée devant la porte, le souffle court, elle parvint à l'emmener jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers. Elle s'apprêtait à aller chercher Watari quand une voix grave et plus que familière retentit.

-Sarah-chan ?

Elle se retourna et vit L, toujours allongé au sol, fixant le plafond.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en revenant près de lui.

Quand elle lui tendit les mains pour l'aider à se relever, il saisit ses poignets et l'attira vers lui. Leurs corps n'étaient plus séparés que par une dizaine de centimètres, des gouttes s'échappaient de la chevelure d'Ellen pour venir s'écraser sur les clavicules du détective. Ils étaient tous les deux grelottants; Ellen tremblait franchement, tandis que les lèvres de Ryûzaki viraient au bleu. Leurs regards s'affrontaient; les yeux brillants de la jeune fille contre ceux de L, des puits sans fin où la lumière semblait se perdre.

Ellen ne respirait plus depuis qu'elle était dans cette position inconfortable. Elle n'osait pas faire un geste, par peur d'un malentendu. Elle se demandait si L pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur. Ils étaient si forts qu'elle sentait palpiter les artères de ses poignets, pressées par les mains froides du jeune homme.

Il finit par desserrer les doigts et ils se relevèrent. Ils descendirent les marches côte à côte, sans dire un mot. Ellen était plus troublée qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait tout à coup ? L s'était toujours comporté bizarrement, mais là cela dépassait l'entendement. Et pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas repoussé ? Son absence de réaction était totalement ridicule. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en frictionnant vigoureusement ses bras. Elle était transie de froid et suivait le détective sans trop réfléchir. Après avoir arpenté des couloirs encore inconnus pour elle, ils avaient fini par déboucher sur une salle de bains. L prit des serviettes et en donna deux à Ellen. Il enleva son tee-shirt détrempé et s'essuya sous le regard légèrement embarrassé de la jeune fille.

-Merci, finit par dire L.

Elle avait enroulé ses cheveux dans une serviette et s'était couvert les épaules dans l'autre.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, sous la pluie... T'as des soucis de santé en ce moment ?

Il secoua la tête, envoyant une multitude de gouttelettes d'eau autour de lui -y compris sur Ellen, qui grimaça.

-Je n'ai pas consommé assez de glucides ces derniers temps.

Ellen réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu L avec des sucreries depuis longtemps.

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa ses épaules nues tout en défaisant sa ceinture sans prêter attention à l'air éberlué qu'affichait la jeune fille. Elle se retourna quand il ôta son pantalon.

-Hé, tu ne pouvais pas te changer à un autre moment ?

L se gratta derrière la tête.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper un rhume.

-On se déshabille pas comme ça devant les gens.

Elle fit un pas en direction de la porte.

-Personne ne t'as forcée à me suivre. Et à vrai dire, je pense que si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé avant-hier soir tu ne serais pas aussi gênée.

Son visage prit une teinte rouge vif et elle se retourna pour rétorquer :

-Je ne vois pas le rapport ! C'est juste une question de décence, et puis j'étais bourrée alors ne t'imagine pas que te voir en caleçon me fasse un quelconque effet.

Elle se forçait à détourner les yeux de Ryûzaki.

-J'ai une théorie selon laquelle tu embrasses les personnes que tu trouves attirantes lorsque tu es ivre... Tu as mauvaise foi, Sarah-chan, conclut-il.

Elle croisa les bras et soupira.

-Rhabille-toi. Tout de suite.

-Mes vêtements sont trempés, objecta-t-il.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je vais me changer.

C'est ce moment là que choisit L pour faire son premier trait d'humour.

-Watari va te voir nue.

Parce que oui, sa remarque avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

La main posée sur la poignée, Ellen se figea. Le détective lui tapait particulièrement sur les nerfs. Être aussi puéril ne devrait pas être permis.

Malgré le masque neutre et presque candide de cet emmerdeur, la française apercevait la lueur moqueuse de son regard. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui faire bouffer sa serviette de bain.

-Ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça qu'il me surveille, finalement. Je suis presque sûre qu'il est impuissant, asséna-t-elle sans aucun scrupule.

Elle sortit de la pièce avec soulagement et se dit que cet après-midi sortait un peu trop de l'ordinaire à son goût. Il se foutait de sa gueule. Allègrement.

Mais peut-être ne faisait-elle que découvrir une nouvelle facette du personnage. Elle se rappelait avoir lu quelque part que L avait trouvé Kira aussi immature que lui, que tous deux détestaient perdre. Peut-être que s'il se comportait ainsi, c'était parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être en position de faiblesse ? Rapidement, elle oublia cette hypothèse. Quand L rabaissait Matsuda, ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait inférieur à lui, bien au contraire. La méprisait-il à ce point ?

En regardant autour d'elle, Ellen constata qu'elle s'était perdue dans le dédale de couloirs. Elle se trouvait au dernier étage de l'immeuble et n'était jamais venue ici. Après quelques instants, elle finit par retrouver son chemin et se rendit sans plus tarder dans son appartement.

En se changeant, elle évita de penser aux caméras et essaya d'avoir l'air le plus neutre possible. Pas question d'avoir l'air affectée par le petit manège de cet associable insomniaque et accro au sucre. Arrivée à l'atelier, elle vit que L était déjà là et qu'il venait de finir une conversation avec Light.

Ellen resta à distance, observant successivement le détective, puis Light.

-Alors ? finit-elle par prononcer pour signaler sa présence au jeune homme qui l'ignorait.

L laissait tomber à un à un des cubes de sucre dans une tasse de café. Il contemplait le liquide brun sans le boire pour autant. Watari arriva, friandises à la main. Il n'y porta aucun signe d'intérêt.

Le comportement du détective exaspérait Ellen.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? soupira la jeune fille, mains sur les hanches.

Ce matin, il avait semblé de bonne humeur : il lui avait même souri ! Son comportement semblait avoir changé depuis la réunion.

-Très bien, grinça-t-elle.

Prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle, elle prit l'ascenseur et décida d'explorer le dernier étage de l'immeuble; c'était de loin l'activité la plus excitante qu'elle pouvait se permettre ici.

* * *

Un ricanement lugubre résonna dans la cellule de Light. Le Dieu de la Mort ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé tomber son carnet sur Terre.

-Tu es vraiment un humain surprenant !

Light s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait réussi à faire hésiter L : le détective voulait savoir comment Light faisait pour tuer mais savait qu'il prenait des risques conséquents en lui laissant ses affaires à disposition.

Il n'avait pas été question de la serveuse. L n'avait pas l'air aussi perspicace qu'à son habitude. Rien n'était perdu.

Si l'enquête avançait trop à son goût, il pourrait se servir de son Death Note. Il lui suffirait d'ordonner à Matsuda ou Mogi de le libérer puis de mettre le feu à l'immeuble afin qu'aucun membre de la cellule d'enquête n'en réchappe et que tous les ordinateurs soient inutilisables. Il fallait juste que tout se passe rapidement, de façon à ce que L n'ait pas le temps d'intervenir. Dès qu'il le verrait écrire il se douterait de quelque chose.

Light se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas eu cette idée plus tôt. Un incendie accidentel pouvait arriver si facilement, surtout que cet immeuble venait à peine d'être construit. Finie à la va vite, la construction toute entière pouvait s'enflammer à cause d'une simple erreur dans le système électrique.

Et si L sentait que sa fin était proche ? Peut-être était-ce là l'explication à son comportement singulier. L'étudiant s'étendit sur le lit, seul meuble de la cellule.

Quand le détective serait sur le point de prouver qu'il était Kira, il agirait.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

**Voilààà ! ça vous a plus ? Avez-vous une idée quant au comportement étrange de L ? ;3 ça me semble assez évident, je suis sûre que vous avez tout de suite compris ! En termes de mots, ce chapitre est plus court MAIIIS : il s'y passe pas mal de choses ! La relation entre nos deux lovers évolue (en bien ou en mal...? Difficile de répondre à cette question ^^) **

**Sinon dites-moi ce que vous pensez d'Ellen (le dessin ^^), vu que j'étais un peu rouillée (ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dessiné) j'y ai mis 4-5 heures xD Quelle honte, passer autant de temps sur un visage :O**

**D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est plus agréable de pouvoir la visualiser et est-ce qu'elle ressemble à ce que vous vous étiez imaginé ? ;)**

**Encore désolée pour ce retard, je vais essayer de redevenir plus régulière dans l'écriture des chapitres :$ **

**Bisous à vous toutes, n'oubliez pas le review (sans vos gentils commentaires je crois que j'aurais arrêté cette fic depuis longtemps) !**

**Sinon, je fais un petit coucou aux lectrices silencieuses ;) **

**Bonnes vacances :D**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! C'est avec un grand plaisir que je publie ce chapitre, et je suis sûre que vous allez l'adorer... Ou le détester, à voir ;) **

**Je crois que pas mal d'entre vous sont parties en vacances, mais n'oubliez pas ma fic par pitié ^^ ! **

**Ana : Tu me fais rire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé le chapitre 10 ^^ Mais c'est super s'il t'as plu, c'est vrai que niveau contenu cute, vous êtes servies ! Voui, cette scène dans la salle de bains *.* L, reviens ici tout de suite et fais-nous un streap-tease, et que ça saute ! Alors dans l'intrigue, on se sépare totalement de DN et ce que j'écris ne correspond pas à la trame originale, donc non ce n'est pas un des enfermements de Light (puisqu'ils se passent avant l'affaire Yotsuba et que là on est en plein dedans ;P) **

**Pas de soucis si tu n'as pas compris son comportement, j'ai commencé à donner une explication dans ce chapitre ! Je me disais que c'était évident, mais en fait vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête de barge et vous ne pouvez donc pas vous douter de ce que j'ai imaginé x) Breeef, contente que mon dessin d'Ellen te plaise, et gros bisous !**

**GekkoNoUta : Rien ne vaut un L en caleçon. Pas même une barbe à papa (cette comparaison que je n'aurais jamais dû faire... :3 pardonne moi *tête qui essaie d'avoir l'air mignonne mais qui rend moche au final*) **

**Mais je voulais pas que tu le déteste, moi ! J'aime beaucoup Light en réalité, je t'assure que j'essaie de ne pas le faire trop passer pour le méchant de l'histoire (c'est raté boulette, de toute façon c'est aussi le méchant de DN)**

**Merci pour mon dessin, je suis super heureuse de l'avoir fait du coup :D Et voici la suiiiiite !**

* * *

Ellen parcourait des couloirs interminables. Tout était gris et sombre autour d'elle, pourtant cette atmosphère particulière la rassurait. Quelqu'un était là. De cette personne émanait une noirceur familière. Les murs et le sol étaient flous. Les sons quant-à eux se répercutaient dans sa tête, créant une cacophonie singulièrement sourde. Des bruits du quotidien : la course folle des aiguilles d'une horloge, une chaise que l'on tire, la pluie martelant un toit...

Puis une voix qui fit taire tout le reste. Profonde, calme. Il lui était impossible de saisir le sens de ces paroles proférées d'un ton égal, pourtant Ellen s'en contrefichait. Le plus important restait de l'entendre.

Une silhouette se profilait au loin. Une joie profonde irradia de la jeune fille quand elle devina à qui elle appartenait. Elle courut à sa rencontre.

-Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle, aussi surprise qu'heureuse.

La distance entre elle et son père semblait s'étirer pour empêcher leur rencontre. Elle l'appela encore sans cesser sa course. Ses pieds s'immobilisèrent peu à peu, contre son gré. Tout son corps était lourd.

Elle sentit les larmes venir lorsqu'elle vit les genoux de l'homme flancher. Il chuta, découvrant derrière lui le visage inquiétant de Light Yagami. Il la toisait du regard, fier et moqueur quand elle remarqua qu'au sol n'était pas étendu son père.

_Ryûzaki_.

Le Dieu de la Mort surplombait la scène, goguenard. Ellen ne prêtait pas attention à son hideux sourire. Un sentiment affreusement familier l'asphyxiait.

Ses poumons se vidèrent en un cri déchirant.

* * *

L fixait l'écran, impassible. Alors qu'il aurait dû surveiller sans relâche Light, son regard s'était attardé sur la chambre d'Ellen. En pleurs, le souffle aussi désordonné que ses cheveux, les yeux de la française semblaient chercher quelque chose.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Watari, alerté par le hurlement strident qu'elle avait poussé.

Le détective observait Ellen.

-Il serait mieux d'aller vérifier, finit-il par proposer en mélangeant son thé rempli de sucre.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Il partit vers l'ascenseur quand L le rappela.

-Finalement... Je vais m'en occuper, lâcha-t-il quand il la vit sortir de son appartement en direction du toit.

Watari sourit.

-Bien.

* * *

L'air frais remit les idées d'Ellen en place. Elle s'assit sur le béton, frissonnant lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec. Sortir en pyjama n'était pas l'idée la plus lumineuse qu'elle ait eu jusqu'ici. Pourtant habituée aux cauchemars morbides, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir celui-ci de la tête.

Face à l'infinité du ciel nocturne, Ellen se sentit insignifiante. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, la faisant hoqueter comme une enfant.

La porte du toit s'ouvrit doucement. Elle entendit le son des pieds nus du détective se rapprocher. L s'accroupit à côté d'elle sans bruit.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'un silence signifiait souvent plus que les mots, et le simple fait de le voir soulagea Ellen. Une traînée lumineuse passa rapidement dans le champ de vision d'Ellen. Elle fit un vœu. Jamais elle n'avait cru aux étoiles filantes, pourtant elle fit une exception cette nuit là en souhaitant de toute son âme que Ryûzaki vive encore longtemps. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle puisse le perdre. De nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur ses joues déjà détrempées.

L la regardait avec intérêt. En sentant un doigt se poser sur sa joue, la jeune fille se figea.

-Quoi ?

Elle avait finit par croiser son regard. Il se rapprochait à un tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur corporelle.

-Tu as un visage fascinant lorsque tu pleures, dit-il en penchant la tête de côté.

Ne sachant comment prendre la remarque, elle s'écarta de lui. L n'avait aucune notion de l'espace personnel et n'avait pas non plus l'air de tenir compte des conventions sociales en général. Cette phrase, venant de lui, pouvait signifier tout et son contraire; d'ailleurs le traducteur d'Ellen hésitait entre « te voir pleurer est un phénomène distrayant » et « tu es belle malgré tes yeux bouffis ». Il la coupa dans ses réflexions :

-Sarah-chan ne devrait pas avoir honte de pleurer. Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, souffla-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Une sirène hurlait, au loin. Ellen se demanda si Light resterait enfermé longtemps. D'abord parce que L l'avait emprisonné sans preuves et ensuite parce qu'il était question de Light Yagami. Il allait tenter quelque chose dès qu'il se sentirait acculé.

Ces derniers temps, elle se surprenait à penser régulièrement à sa propre mort. Depuis qu'_il_ avait son nom. Cela ne l'effrayait pas, elle était devenue familière à cette idée. Risquer de faire souffrir son entourage était ce qui l'attristait réellement.

L avait le visage tourné vers les lumières de Tokyo. Ellen scrutait les traits du détective. Est-ce qu'il ressentirait une quelconque émotion si elle venait à disparaître ? Elle s'était dangereusement attachée à lui alors qu'il paraissait exempt de tout sentiment. Ne se liait-elle qu'avec des personnes susceptibles de la faire souffrir ?

Décidant qu'elle avait assez de problèmes pour s'en créer de nouveaux, elle arrêta soudainement ses tergiversions. Elle se plaça entre les jambes de L et l'enlaça. Ses bras se resserraient autour de son corps et sa tête s'était nichée dans le creux son épaule. Ses larmes mouillèrent le tee-shirt du brun.

L s'était légèrement raidi. Sentir le nez de la jeune fille chatouiller son cou n'était pas si désagréable. Tout le poids d'Ellen reposait sur lui, et il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait lui briser les os à mains nues, s'il le voulait, tant elle semblait vulnérable. Il ressentit un manque quand elle mit fin à l'étreinte.

-J'avais raison, finit-il par dire alors qu'Ellen se détournait de lui.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es attirée par moi, affirma-t-il sans ciller.

Elle tressaillit. Comment pouvait-il parler de ça avec un ton aussi détaché ?

-Je suis fatiguée, et c'est un geste courant entre amis, répliqua la française.

Son pouce posé sur la lèvre, il affichait une moue pensive.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore vue interagir avec tes proches, mais ton profil psychologique ne correspond pas au type "tactile".

En s'abîmant dans la contemplation du paysage quelques instants elle maudit le sens logique du détective. Mais elle ne tarda pas à répliquer.

-Assez parlé de moi, Ryûzaki. Je suis sûre que tu serais ravi d'entendre mes conclusions suite à ton comportement chelou d'hier après-midi, le nargua-t-elle.

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur elle.

-J'ignorais que j'occupais à ce point tes pensées.

Elle ignora la pique, trop heureuse de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Tu as commencé à agir différemment après la réunion. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu en lire le compte-rendu. Quelque chose par rapport à Light te perturbe et tu me tiens à l'écart.

Il acquiesça. Qu'il n'essaie même pas de nier agaça Ellen, mais elle poursuivit tout de même son raisonnement :

-Ensuite... Il y a le fait que je t'aie trouvé évanoui sur le toit. Tu n'aimes pas avoir l'air faible, car pour toi c'est une forme d'échec. Et tu es aussi mauvais joueur qu'un gamin de huit ans.

L lança un regard perçant à Ellen. Cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, ravie d'atteindre le détective.

-Tu trouves que tes sentiments sont une forme de faiblesse, de même que ton humanité, au final. Or, tu ne peux pas être l'avatar de la Justice et humain à la fois. C'est incompatible. Te prendrais-tu pour un dieu, L ? finit-elle par demander cyniquement.

-Je croyais que tu devais expliquer mon attitude de la veille, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

-J'y viens, soupira-t-elle. Tu trouves ton humanité si handicapante que tu n'exprimes presque aucune émotion. Tes interlocuteurs ne peuvent se raccrocher à rien lorsqu'ils te parlent -d'ailleurs ça rend toute forme de négociation ou de persuasion beaucoup plus difficile.

La française fit une pause avant de reprendre. Elle s'efforça de penser que ce qu'elle allait dire n'était qu'au service de son argumentation.

-Dernier point : peut-être que notre amitié te dérange. Elle est différente de celle que tu as prétendu avoir avec "Light-kun". Tout à l'heure, en essayant de me mettre mal à l'aise, tu as tourné en dérision notre relation car tu ne veux pas admettre que tu puisses avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre que Watari. J'ajouterai enfin qu'une amitié peut devenir un moyen de pression, ce qui explique en partie pourquoi tu entretiens une vie sociale aussi luxuriante que le désert de Gobi.

Ellen s'était montrée audacieuse car elle n'avait que peu d'idées quant-au ressenti de L vis à vis d'elle. Étaient-ils réellement amis ? Et ressentait-il lui aussi cette ambiguïté qui s'immisçait entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls ?

-Sarah-chan a fourni une analyse intéressante, bien qu'à la limite du hors-sujet, dit-il en se levant. Ta progression d'idées est désordonnée.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte, mettant fin à la conversation.

-Ryûzaki ?

Il ne se retourna même pas. Ellen se demandait si elle n'était pas allée trop loin et se leva pour le retenir.

En posant sa main sur son épaule, elle avoua :

-Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Tu délaisses l'enquête et tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude... Je sais que j'ai un peu abusé, mais tu l'as cherché !

Les mains dans les poches, il n'avait toujours pas l'air décidé à faire face à Ellen qui commençait à avoir vraiment froid, d'autant plus qu'à une telle hauteur le vent soufflait fort.

_Il boude ? _

À cette simple idée elle faillit sourire. Néanmoins, elle se reprit rapidement et s'excusa:

-Écoute, je suis désolée si je t'ai vexé et-

-Tu as vu juste tout au long de ton raisonnement, avec quelques imprécisions sur la fin, énonça-t-il tranquillement.

Elle se maudit d'avoir été jusqu'à parler de leur relation. Un terrain miné. Au moins elle était fixée. De toutes façons, à quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait ? "Tu as raison, on est tellement potes que ça me perturbe. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Ellen."

Elle rit pour dissimuler sa gêne.

-Oui, je me suis un peu emportée.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Et il la laissa seule avec ses interrogations.

* * *

Ellen contemplait l'intérieur vide de son appartement, appuyée sur l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

Watari venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était transférée dans un autre immeuble, à l'écart de la cellule d'enquête. Cette décision avait été prise sans elle et par L seul. L'incompréhension était totale, de son côté. Un peu déstabilisée, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce principale et partit retrouver le vieil homme. Il devait la conduire à sa nouvelle demeure. Elle s'assit à l'avant de la limousine sans décrocher un mot. Elle regardait avec nostalgie le bâtiment s'éloigner tout en regrettant amèrement d'avoir essayé de communiquer avec un asocial. Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Il ne voulait plus qu'une imbécile comme elle traîne dans ses pieds.

En regardant les rues de la capitale japonaise, elle se sentit fatiguée. Il n'était que 10:00 heures.

Tout semblait si animé et _vivant_. À croire qu'elle s'était habituée à l'ambiance austère de l'immeuble. C'était à peine si elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux; les rayons du soleil la blessaient. Pour faire simple, Ellen avait l'impression qu'on venait de la tirer de son tombeau. Puis elle réalisa : l'existence de L se limitait à l'enquête. Une semaine lui avait suffit à se laisser enfermer dans la routine silencieuse et grise du détective.

Une semaine, précisément. Cela faisait sept jours qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

_L_. Cet espèce d'autiste asperger, affublé de toutes sortes de manies plus étranges les unes que les autres mais également doté d'une intelligence effrayante. Un type bizarre, tant par son physique que par sa psychologie. Il gravitait en marge de la société, en décalage avec "les autres". Sa vie se résumait aux affaires qu'il s'obstinait à résoudre. Ellen savait qu'il la détesterait pour ça, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié envers lui. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi génial devait vivre ainsi ?

La limousine s'arrêta devant un immeuble de taille modeste, comparée à celle des buildings environnants.

-Sachez que Ryûzaki a pris ces mesures dans votre intérêt, l'informa Watari aimablement.

Elle garda sa façade polie.

-Bien sûr.

Son ton n'avait rien d'ironique, pourtant elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle prit son sac et descendit de la voiture après que Watari lui ait donné les clefs de son nouvel appartement. En regardant ces dernières, elle constata qu'elle était au numéro 21. Son anniversaire tombait un 21.

Ellen frappa son front du plat de la main avec vigueur. Dans quatre jours elle devrait rentrer en France pour fêter ses dix-huit ans. Elle fit demi-tour; heureusement Watari n'était pas encore parti.

-Hm. Pour mon anniversaire..? C'est mardi prochain et je suis censée retourner chez moi, minauda la jeune fille avec force risettes.

Le visage avenant du vieil homme devint perplexe.

-Et bien... Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire le voyage. Ou du moins pas seule. Je suis sûr que Ryûzaki vous aurait accompagnée avec plaisir, mais il est très pris avec l'enquête.

Ellen rit en tentant de garder un semblant de courtoisie. Sa proposition était mal venue compte-tenu de la relation houleuse qu'elle entretenait avec le détective.

-Evidemment.

-Je vous recontacterai dans les plus brefs délais.

-Merci.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et entra dans le bâtiment. Rien de particulier qui puisse le démarquer, le hall était d'une banalité ennuyeuse. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol gris. Tout était propre, l'humidité du carrelage dans certains coins de la pièce indiquait qu'il avait été fraîchement serpillié. Elle prit l'ascenseur, l'esprit ailleurs. Son appartement se situait au deuxième étage. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle faillit soupirer de lassitude.

Alors c'était fini ? Ce quotidien particulier qu'elle partageait avec L était déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Même pas en colère contre lui, le seul sentiment qu'elle parvenait à isoler restait l'ennui. Regarder la pièce quelconque dans laquelle étaient déposés ses quelques cartons lui donnait envie de bailler.

Elle inspecta ce qu'elle devrait à présent qualifier de "chez-elle" et se laissa tomber sur le lit quand elle trouva la chambre. Prenant son ordinateur portable, elle décida qu'aujourd'hui elle sécherait la fac. Ces partiels étaient ratés d'avance, autant attendre les prochains pour changer la donne. A midi elle mangea ce qu'elle trouva dans le frigo sans trop prêter attention à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette; si bien qu'elle tâcha son jean et finit la journée en slip.

En entendant son portable vibrer, elle remarqua qu'elle avait six appels manqués. Elle décrocha la mort dans l'âme en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

-Oui, allô Maman.

* * *

-Excuse-moi Ryûzaki, mais je ne comprends pas, grogna Soîchiro Yagami.

Il venait d'apprendre qu'Ellen, première suspecte de l'enquête, avait été transférée à l'autre bout de la ville dans un appartement, tandis que son fils innocent croupissait dans une cellule minuscule.

-J'ai une piste qui pourrait bien inculper Light. Sarah n'est pas coupable.

Yagami, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés, semblait contenir son exaspération à grand peine.

-J'espère que tu te trompes sur lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien, affirma-t-il, regardant L en face.

Le détective hocha la tête, et demanda après une courte pause :

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça étonnant... Cette serveuse qui a renversé des boissons sur Ellen, court-circuitant par la même occasion le micro et la puce GPS qui se trouvaient sur elle ?

L'ancien chef de la police de Tokyo toucha distraitement la branche de ses lunettes.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est un complot.

-J'ai un peu cherché de ce côté là...Votre fils risque de vous décevoir, Monsieur Yagami.

-Qu-quoi ?!

Le jeune homme restait silencieux. Soîchiro comprit qu'il attendait d'être sûr de ce qu'il avançait avant d'en parler.

Le père de Light toussota. Ellen venait de faire une apparition sur l'un des écrans, se baladant en petite culotte et tee-shirt, pas franchement pressée de se rhabiller. L haussa les épaules sans pour autant regarder ailleurs.

-Elle a dû oublier les caméras, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

-C'est vrai que vue comme ça... Elle n'a pas l'allure d'un tueur de masse.

L posa ses yeux froids sur Light.

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Monsieur Yagami.

* * *

Ellen abattit avec brusquerie son portable sur la table. Elle s'auto-félicita de ne pas l'avoir lancé par la fenêtre ou avoir usé de sa créativité à mauvais escient pour se passer les nerfs sur un inconnu.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec sa mère, c'était un véritable dialogue de sourds qui s'était joué. Elles vivaient probablement dans deux dimensions différentes.

Alors quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle n'était pas sûre de rentrer pour mardi, la nouvelle n'avait pas été très bien accueillie. Tout d'abord, la déception. Ensuite la colère, qui est montée graduellement pour finalement retomber comme un soufflé. Puis sa chère et tendre génitrice avait tenté de la faire culpabiliser; méthode qui avait fait ses preuves à maintes reprises, mais là son retour en France ne dépendait pas exactement du bon vouloir de la jeune fille, ce qui finit de l'exaspérer.

Au bord des larmes et déjà dépitée par le début de sa journée, Ellen finit par raccrocher après avoir jeté un "au-revoir" acide. Elle passa la fin de son après-midi à jouer sur sa Playstation 2 sans avoir aucune pitié pour ses yeux qui la brûlaient. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée qu'elle se rendit compte que Watari n'avait toujours pas appelé.

* * *

Matsuda marchait dans la rue, en quête d'une pharmacie. Il était légèrement déçu d'avoir été exclu de la réunion qui allait avoir lieu ce soir, mais en le voyant tousser Watari lui avait vivement conseillé d'aller se soigner. Apparemment, L ne supportait pas d'avoir quelqu'un de malade dans son entourage... Il avait donc quitté l'immeuble en haussant les épaules pour aller chercher des médicaments.

Une fois qu'il trouva de quoi se guérir, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Son estomac criait famine. L'heure du dîner était passée depuis longtemps mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester seul. En commandant des plats à emporter il pensa à la seule personne de son entourage qui ne considérerait pas comme inconvenant de manger après 21:00. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'Ellen.

Apparemment surprise, la française accepta volontiers sa proposition.

-Tu me dois au moins ça, j'avoue que je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné pour avoir coopéré avec Ryûzaki.

Gêné, Matsuda rit un peu.

-C'est vrai ?

-Plutôt.

Ellen enfila un pantalon en vitesse pour être un minimum présentable et se mit en route vers le point de rendez-vous qu'ils venaient de fixer; à savoir un grand boulevard en plein centre. Elle aimait beaucoup marcher pour se changer les idées et remarqua que son immeuble était vraiment bien situé dans la ville : pas trop en périphérie, dans un quartier aisé et disposant d'une vue sur un immense espace vert.

L'invitation de Matsuda ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Elle s'en voulait pour les examens et la présence d'une certaine personne pourtant assez agaçante lui manquait cruellement. L'appel de sa mère avait également été une source de stress. Et puis la présence de l'ex policier était plus qu'agréable. Il avait un don pour détendre l'atmosphère; c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison bien précise qu'elle avait oublié ses griefs et accepté de partager un instant avec lui.

Elle le héla bruyamment.

Matsuda se retourna -en même temps qu'une dizaine d'autres passants- et offrit un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

-Sarah-san ! C'est vraiment gentil de t'être déplacée jusqu'ici, la remercia-t-il avec un enthousiasme communicatif.

-Pas de soucis, répondit-elle en clignant de l'oeil.

Ils s'assirent sur un muret et déballèrent la nourriture en discutant joyeusement. Elle lui raconta ses problèmes concernant son retour en France et il proposa aussitôt :

-Tu sais, je pourrais t'accompagner là-bas !

La bouche pleine, elle s'exclama :

-Pfff. Oublie-cha ! Les autres membres de la chellule d'enquête voudront chamais !

Il fit une tête un peu dépitée.

-Pas faux.

Il commençait à faire noir et les rues s'éclairaient. Des groupes bruyants passaient régulièrement devant eux.

-Au pire, je n'ai qu'à fêter mes dix-huit ans ici.

Il sourit franchement.

-Ouais ! Ce serait génial, je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de faire un truc génial !

Ellen soupira rêveusement. Puis redescendit sur Terre.

-Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde...

-Au pire tu demandes à tes amis de ramener d'autres personnes, on finirait par être nombreux.

Adhérant malgré elle à l'idée, la jeune fille finit par l'abandonner :

-Non, ça sent le plan galère. Au pire, il y aura peu de personnes et puis c'est tout.

Ils continuèrent à débattre longtemps sur le sujet pour finalement le tarir. Ellen questionna alors Matsuda un peu plus personnellement pour enfin lui demander :

-Mais tu es célibataire ?

Habituellement trop timide pour parler de sentiments, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça d'être indiscrète avec Matsuda. Aucun problème pour assouvir sa curiosité, donc.

Celui-ci rougit furieusement tout en avalant de travers son eau.

-Euh... Oui, mais c'est juste que...Enfin...

Ellen continua de le taquiner sur le sujet, contente de pouvoir l'embêter. Elle se vengeait, à sa façon.

-Je suis sûre que tu as bien une ou deux personnes qui t'intéressent ! Allez, dis-moi, supplia-t-elle après un moment.

Il se gratta derrière la tête, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

-Ouais, enfin les filles qui m'intéressent sont toujours hors de portée.

-Je suis sûre que non. Parle, putain !

Un peu effrayé par le ton agressif de la jeune fille il admit :

-J'aime bien Misa...

La bouche d'Ellen mima des baisers, et la gêne du jeune homme redoubla. Leur rencontre se termina aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé, et ils se quittèrent vers 23:00. Elle prit un taxi et fut très vite de retour à l'appartement. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un pyjama, elle se cacha sous la couette et s'endormit aussitôt. Un peu plus tard, elle n'entendit pas son portable vibrer à de nombreuses reprises, déjà embourbée dans ses rêves dérangés.

**x**

"Salut, c'est encore moi. Je sais pas par où commencer... Il... Il y a eu des problèmes... La cellule d'enquête... Je..."

"Ellen ?! Aiiku Hospital, c'est là...que-"

* * *

Malgré une sensation frustrante de déjà-vu, Ellen parcourait les mêmes couloirs interminables. Tout était gris et sombre autour d'elle; cette atmosphère lui manquait.

Quelqu'un était là. De cette personne si particulière émanait une noirceur réconfortante. Les murs et le sol étaient flous. Les sons, toujours_ ces_ sons, se répercutaient dans sa tête : les aiguilles d'une horloge, une chaise que l'on tire, la pluie martelant un toit...

Puis cette voix qui fit encore taire tout le reste. Profonde, calme. Impossible de saisir le sens de ses paroles.

Une silhouette. La joie profonde quand elle devina à qui elle appartenait, puis l'appréhension. Elle courut tout de même à sa rencontre malgré une réserve qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

-Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle, aussi heureuse qu'angoissée.

La distance entre elle et... _Qui au juste ?_ S'étirait pour empêcher leur rencontre. Elle l'appela encore sans cesser sa course mais n'était plus sûre de savoir qui elle cherchait. Ses pieds s'immobilisèrent contre son gré. Une chape de plomb pesait sur ses épaules. La peur la tétanisait.

Elle n'eut pas la force de réagir quand elle vit les genoux de l'homme flancher. Il chuta, découvrant derrière lui _son_ visage. Light Yagami. Il la toisait quand elle remarqua avec horreur qu'au sol était étendu Ryûzaki.

Le Dieu de la Mort surplombait la scène. Ellen vit parfaitement son sourire. Des flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux vitreux. Elle suffoquait. Toujours ce sentiment. Il ne la quitta pas et s'intensifia même à son réveil.

_Le vide_.

* * *

**Bon bon bon... Que dire de pluuuuus ? Le suspens est à son comble ! Vous me haïssez, j'espère :P **

**Si certaines ont besoin d'un éclaircissement au niveau de l'intrigue :**

**Dans ma fic on se situe pendant l'enquête sur Yotsuba (donc juste avant que Light ne retrouve la mémoire et ne tue L dans la vraie trame de Death Note) sauf que mon OC a fait changer le cours des choses -qu'elle est puissante ;3. **

**Du coup le passage sur le toit du chapitre dernier n'est qu'un clin d'oeil au moment juste avant la mort de L... Nous verrons au prochain chapitre si l'allusion est justifiée ;) **

**Et quant à Light, il est enfermé une fois de plus mais cela ne correspond pas aux emprisonnements pendant l'anime/manga. **

**Voilà voilà, en espérant que ça vous a aidées. **

**Alors ? Ce chapitre fait-il l'unanimité ? Reviewez mes amies, c'est gratuit et j'adore ça :D**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour tout le monde :D Après avoir promis d'écrire à un rythme plus rapide, je publie la suite au bout de presque 2 semaines... Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais en fait, les impératifs me font horreur ^^ **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il est assez long je trouve :3 à la base je voulais qu'il soit hyper long, mais au final je l'ai finit au bout de 4120 mots ^^ **

**.**

**Ana : Hey hey hey (waouh, quel entrain) ! J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, avec le soleil et tout :) Tu n'as pas oublié ma fic, youpi :D Quand j'ai lu ton review j'étais trop à fond ! J'étais trop contente que tu aimes le moment cute et puis que L reste lui-même malgré le rapprochement avec l'OC *.*  
****Moi aussi je suis une grande fan de Matsu'chou (pitié ne me juge pas pour ce surnom moche), et je trouvais qu'on l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps... Et pour Light... Mouahah on risque de ne pas le revoir avant un moment *mode sadique on*. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça, mais je tiens tout de même à préciser que non, je ne déteste pas Light -au contraire je l'aime bien- mais bon je ne me voile pas la face à son sujet non plus ^^ **

**Je penche de plus en plus dangereusement pour une fin heureuse... Sauvez mon âme de la guimauve x0x ! Sinon, ta citation deviendra célèbre un jour. Limite ce sera mon épitaphe ^.^ **

**Merci pour tous tes reviews, et contente que l'explication t'aie aidée !**

**Bisous !**

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, Ellen se demanda où diable elle pouvait bien être. Tapisserie ringarde, parquet de bonne facture mais usé, draps d'un blanc éclatant.

_Ah. _

Finissant par reconnaître son nouveau lieu de vie, elle s'étira l'esprit tranquille. La veille, elle avait peu prêté attention à cette pièce et s'était jetée sans douceur dans les bras de Morphée.

_Morphée, morphine... Jamais fait le rapprochement étymologique entre les deux, _s'étonna la jeune fille en suivant paresseusement le cours que ses pensées prenaient. Quand elle se leva, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et se dit q'un appartement à l'européenne comme celui-ci devait valoir une petite fortune. Habituée à cette architecture particulière, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'au Japon ce n'était pas si courant. Non, elle avait largement préféré qualifier les lieux d'"ennuyeux". Après s'être copieusement traitée d'ingrate, elle se leva et remarqua qu'elle portait les vêtements de la veille. Tout en se changeant, elle réfléchissait à sa situation actuelle.

Trop d'éléments perturbateurs. Son année de droit s'annonçant mal, ses dix-huit ans, l'affaire Kira et pour finir : L. Parce que même si ça l'agaçait de l'admettre, le détective l'inquiétait. Elle rejeta machinalement la faute sur ses cauchemars, et par extension sur son inconscient détraqué.

_Freud aurait eu tellement à dire là-dessus_, pensa-t-elle avec cynisme.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'embrouiller avec la psychanalyse et ses théories fumeuses. Watari ne l'avait pas rappelée et elle comptait passer à l'immeuble pour se faire entendre. Rentrer en France était une étape obligée pour fêter dignement sa majorité.

Quoi que... Son ego en prit un coup, mais elle finit par admettre qu'elle voulait que L soit présent pour cette occasion. Une telle pensée lui promettait les pires souffrances. Comment pouvait-elle espérer que quelqu'un comme lui prête attention à une ignare comme elle ?

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés elle avait été si pitoyable. Il avait découvert unes à unes ses petites faiblesses qui restaient habituellement bien cachées aux yeux de tous.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'elle était dyscalculique. Ça aurait été le plus humiliant.

Alors que le jeune homme jonglait allègrement avec les pourcentages, c'était tout juste si elle était capable de faire une simple soustraction de tête.

Elle avait bien quelques talents pour compenser, mais rien de bien probant. Au fil des ans elle avait développé sa sensibilité et sa technique dans divers domaines : dessin, chant, guitare, théâtre, infographie, écriture... La polyvalence lui plaisait bien; chacune des facettes de sa personnalité avait son quart d'heure de gloire.

Elle repensa au jour où L lui avait dit qu'elle avait du génie; se demanda s'il était sérieux.

Ils étaient si différents. Presque radicalement opposés. Mais... Pas tant que ça en y réfléchissant. Personne n'avait su mieux la cerner que lui, et le malaise qui parasitait la plupart de ses conversations avec _les autres_ ne venait pas la déranger lorsqu'elle était avec le détective. Ils avaient tous les deux un mode de pensée atypique.

Enfin habillée, elle prit sa veste et faillit partir sans son portable. Ce dernier vibra avec puissance au moment où elle allait fermer la porte, la faisant faire un petit bond en arrière. En le prenant, elle remarqua de nombreux appels manqués -_Matsuda ?_\- et un message d'Emmanuelle. Ellen décida d'abord de rappeler son amie et d'ensuite aller sur son répondeur pour voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si urgent.

Les tonalités retentirent longuement avant qu'elle ne décroche.

-Salut Manue !

-Hé toi ! J'attendais justement que tu m'appelles, c'est toujours moi qui prends de tes nouvelles... fit la jeune fille en prenant un ton plaintif.

L'expatriée rit de bon coeur.

-Oui, excuse-moi mais en ce moment je sais plus où donner de la tête. Alors ? Comment tu vas ? Je veux tout savoir de ta vie, même les détails les plus chiants !

Emmanuelle la prit au mot et lui raconta des anecdotes croustillantes et ses petits soucis en France, le tout en long, large et travers. Pendant ce temps Ellen se trouva un bus qui menait non loin de l'immeuble dédié à la cellule d'enquête. Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, elle jouait des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Midi était malheureusement une heure d'affluence. Son interlocutrice réalisa au bout d'un quart d'heure :

-Au fait, je parle encore et encore mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment t'allais t'organiser pour ton anniversaire ! C'est dans trois jours et t'as rien prévu, je parie.

Elle descendit du véhicule, portée par la foule. Encore un peu de marche et elle y était.

-Je ne vais sûrement pas pouvoir revenir en France avant un petit bout de temps.

Le téléphone crachota.

-Sérieux ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Trop long à expliquer pour mon forfait. Bisous !

Glissant son portable dans sa poche, Ellen se félicita d'avoir au moins une amie qui ne trouvait pas offensant de voir ses questions sans cesse éludées. Elle aurait été ravie de pouvoir discuter plus, mais se sachant sur écoute elle préférait raccourcir la conversation plutôt que de laisser des imbécillités s'échapper de sa bouche.

En sillonnant les rues de la ville qui menaient au bâtiment, la jeune fille se demandait où elle pourrait bien manger. Son estomac était tellement bruyant que c'en était presque gênant. Elle marchait toujours quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas lu ses messages vocaux et ressortit son téléphone.

Lorsque la voix grésillante de Matsuda se fit entendre, elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue instinctivement. Son ton était paniqué, la qualité de l'enregistrement mauvaise.

"Salut, c'est encore moi. Je sais pas par où commencer... Il... Il y a eu des problèmes... La cellule d'enquête... Je..."

Retenant sa respiration sans en avoir conscience, elle accéléra le pas. Elle appuya sur une touche pour écouter le message suivant, mais son doigt glissa et éteint l'appareil. La jeune fille jura hargneusement et ralluma le téléphone en toute hâte. Après quelques manipulations maladroites, elle parvint finalement à lancer le second message.

"Ellen ?! Aiiku Hospital, c'est là...que-"

Face à l'imposant immeuble que L avait fait construire pour l'enquête, le crâne d'Ellen sembla se remplir de coton, inhibant sa perception du monde extérieur. Des banderoles d'un jaune criard interdisaient l'accès au public, et derrière celles-ci on pouvait voir la façade calcinée du building. Les bruits alentours commencèrent à s'adoucir; les mouvements qu'elle percevait dans son champ de vision étaient confus. Elle avait l'impression de flotter mollement entre deux eaux. Ou alors de faire ses premiers pas sur la Lune. Les traces noirâtres laissées par la caresse des flammes la captivèrent de longues minutes. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta, la faisant reprendre conscience de la réalité dans laquelle elle était plongée. Un homme en uniforme lui adressa des mots jetés dans un japonais agressif. Incapable de le comprendre, elle le repoussa brusquement et courut.

Le son de ses pas martelant lourdement le sol se répercutait dans son corps tout entier. Elle se sentait plus que jamais hors d'elle, à des kilomètres au dessus de l'agitation tokyoïte. Elle heurtait de nombreux passants et ne pensa pas un seul instant à s'excuser. Elle avait plutôt envie de leur hurler de dégager le passage.

Arrivée à un arrêt de bus, elle scruta longuement le plan de la ville. Ses yeux sautaient d'une ligne à l'autre, l'empêchant de trouver l'hôpital. Les nerfs en pelote, elle harangua une passante. Toute sa détresse transparut dans l'agressivité de son ton.

-Where's Aiiiku Hospital ? **(Où est l'Aiiku Hospital ?)**

La quarantenaire qui lui faisait face n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier qu'une étrangère impolie s'adresse à elle. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une expression mauvaise.

-Sumimasen, wakaranai. **(Désolé, je ne sais pas.)**

-My mother is on the verge of death and I just found it out ! She's there, so please tell me where's that hospital ! **(Ma mère est sur le point de mourir et je viens de l'apprendre ! Elle est là-bas, alors s'il vous plaît dites moi où se trouve cet hôpital !)** s'écria Ellen en fondant en larmes sous le regard embarrassé de la japonaise.

Cette dernière secoua la tête et s'empressa de traverser la route. La jeune fille se mordit férocement la joue pour ne pas l'insulter. Elle la regardait toujours, les yeux aussi humides que meurtriers. Elle pensa brièvement qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une folle furieuse avec ses égratignures pas finies de guérir, son hématome qui devenait violet et son visage en pleurs. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder longtemps sur ce détail, on s'adressa à elle.

-I know where it is. **(je sais où c'est.)**

Un homme seul dans une voiture presque à l'arrêt avait ouvert sa fenêtre. Il lui fit signe de monter. Ellen ignora la peur qui la prit au ventre et jaugea rapidement celui qui la regardait.

Un peu plus de trente ans, asiatique, voiture en bon état et de milieu de gamme. L'homme était en chemise et son visage restait assez banal. Il portait une alliance argentée et elle aperçut un attaché-case posé sur la banquette arrière.

C'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix.

Avec un signe de tête, Ellen ouvrit la portière et s'assit à l'avant. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle attachait sa ceinture. Puis elle repensa à l'immeuble incendié. Une foule de question se bousculèrent, et elle décida d'appeler Matsuda. La voiture avait déjà redémarré.

Aucune tonalité, elle était directement tombée sur le répondeur. Elle raccrocha sans laisser de message. Le conducteur commença à discuter avec elle, et la française brodait son mensonge au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Venue ici pour visiter la ville avec ses parents, elle avait décidé de passer une journée séparée d'eux. Sa mère avait été victime d'un accident et son père venait de l'en informer par téléphone. Il eut le temps de nommer l'hôpital où elle avait été emmenée mais fut coupé pour une raison inconnue.

Acquiesçant et lui souhaitant bien du courage, l'homme continuait sa route en tentant d'éviter les bouchons. Ellen réfléchissait à la probabilité que cet homme ne soit pas si net qu'il en l'ait l'air. Puis haussa un sourcil.

Depuis quand traduisait-elle ses idées en pourcentage ?

L'inquiétude pour L reprit le dessus. À cause des cauchemars. Elle comprit qu'elle était un cas désespéré quand elle admit en elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à foutre du sort des autres. Hormis peut-être Matsuda. Qu'il reste injoignable alimentait son anxiété.

-Here we are. **(Nous y sommes.) **

S'extirpant de ses réflexions, Ellen remarqua le grand bâtiment en briques. En ouvrant la portière elle remercia l'homme et fut soulagée d'être arrivée saine et sauve. Elle se retint difficilement de courir pour atteindre plus rapidement l'entrée. Une fois dans le hall dont l'odeur aseptisée lui donna le tournis, une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement l'apostropha.

-Sarah-san !

Matsuda lui adressa un piètre sourire, signe de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Pourquoi t'étais sur répondeur ? Et il s'est passé quoi ?! s'empressa-t-elle de le questionner.

-Mon portable avait plus de batterie, et impossible de retrouver ton numéro ! Ryûzaki aurait pu nous le donner, je suis sûr qu'il le connait par coeur, mais il-

-Il va bien ?! l'interrompit la jeune fille sans se soucier de ce que ce genre de réaction sous-entendait.

-Oui, ça aurait pu être pire... En fait un incendie s'est déclaré dans l'immeuble hier soir, pendant une réunion. J'étais pas là-bas parce que j'étais malade et que-

-Je sais, il déteste se trouver à proximité d'une personne malade. Ensuite ?

Elle ne prêta pas attention à l'expression légèrement étonnée du jeune homme.

-M. Yagami, Mogi et Light sont... Enfin...

Il bloquait sur le mot mais elle comprit. Elle s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir brusqué Matsuda.

-Je vois.

Ellen avait un peu de mal à réaliser. La facilité avec laquelle la mort soustrayait l'avait toujours surprise. Malgré cela, un poids venait d'être ôté de ses épaules. Sans Light, plus de menace directe. Mais elle se souvint à cet instant qu'elle était toujours officiellement considérée comme Kira. Sans Light, plus de risques qu'il fasse un faux pas et s'inculpe. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

Mogi et le père de Light ne méritaient pas ce sort. La vie n'était pas juste, c'était un fait. Elle l'avait expérimenté de nombreuses fois, et il venait régulièrement se rappeler à son esprit.

-J'ai décidé de t'attendre là, vu que je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter...

-Merci.

En la conduisant à l'ascenseur, il lui expliqua que Watari avait été sauvé par L. Ce dernier avait réussi à mettre le vieil homme à l'abri des flammes en attendant l'arrivée des pompiers. Mogi était resté près de la cellule de Light, sans raison apparente. Tous les deux avaient succombé à leurs brûlures. Soîchiro Yagami avait péri en tentant de les sortir de là.

Ellen frémit à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu se trouver dans l'immeuble lors de l'incendie. Elle espéra que les deux rescapés se portaient bien. Maintenant face à la chambre 226 son inquiétude se manifesta de nouveau. Qu'allait-elle voir dans cette pièce ? Peut-être que leur état était plus critique que ce que Matsuda lui avait suggéré. Et s'ils étaient défigurés ou handicapés à vie ?

_Ils sont vivants._

Elle décida d'arrêter de songer au pire et devança l'ancien policier en appuyant sur la poignée et en ouvrant la porte en grand. La chambre était divisée en deux par un épais rideau, et la première chose qui attira l'œil d'Ellen fut Watari, enturbanné de bandelettes blanches. Ses traits étaient fatigués, et ce n'était pas cette blouse de papier qui allait lui donner meilleure mine. Il avait les yeux clos et était branché à de nombreux appareils.

Son visage était légèrement à vif par endroits, mais elle s'attendait à bien pire. L'écharpe nouée en huit indiquait une fracture de la clavicule. Elle s'avança vers le rideau malgré les signes de Matsuda et se glissa de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se fichait de savoir si le détective apprécierait ou non, d'ailleurs il était sûrement en train de comater.

_Apparemment non._

A peine eut-elle franchi le rideau qu'elle fut happée par le regard de L, parfaitement éveillé. Son poignet était bandé et sa peau pâle devenue livide faisait ressortir quelques petites brûlures et contusions. Elle l'examinait minutieusement tout en restant à distance.

-Tu as pleuré, remarqua le jeune homme.

Pour Ellen, le ton morne de L fut curieusement appréciable. Il la fit complètement sortir de la torpeur qui l'avait saisie depuis qu'elle avait apprit la nouvelle.

-Je suis allergique au pollen, fit-elle avec un petit rire sincère.

Il ne répondit rien sans pour autant mettre fin au contact visuel. L'aplomb avec lequel elle mentait était remarquable; à un tel point qu'il doutait.

-Ton poignet..?

-Entorse.

Si elle mettait tant d'application à cacher son attachement pour lui, alors peut-être était-elle réellement attirée. Ce fut la pensée qui troubla Ellen, la faisant détourner les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Et puis voir le détective aussi affaibli était loin de lui plaire. Elle percevait une petite lenteur dans son débit de paroles et ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi assurés qu'ils auraient dû l'être.

-J'étais inquiète, finit-elle par souffler à mi-voix, presque boudeuse.

-J'espère bien.

Elle croisa les bras.

-Pauvre con, grinça la française.

Elle fronçait les sourcils sans vouloir regarder autre chose que le parking que la chambre surplombait.

-Dommage que l'immeuble ait été détruit, je ne peux plus te menacer de t'envoyer dans une cellule si tu t'obstines à t'exprimer avec autant de vulgarité, sortit L pensivement. Il faudra que je trouve un autre moyen de pression.

Vidée, elle n'eut pas la force de hausser la voix pour exprimer son mécontentement dans les règles de l'art.

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'imagines pas quel calvaire je viens d'endurer depuis que j'ai appris pour l'incendie. Je ne savais même pas si vous étiez vivants, j'étais à la limite de l'implosion et je voulais invoquer un tank avec système GPS pour atteindre l'hôpital plus vite. Je répète donc mon affirmation précédente, tu n'es qu'un pauvre con, Ryûzaki.

-Vu sous cet angle...

Elle soupira, et reposa le regard sur lui. Elle choisit de plaisanter pour masquer son malaise.

-Tu peux manger ? Tu es si blanc que tu m'éblouis.

Il acquiesça.

-Cette hyperbole est loin d'être ta répartie la plus fine.

Ellen haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire joueur qui retroussa ses lèvres.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Mais ma phrase reste plus inventive que quatre-vingt-dix-neuf virgule neuf pour cent des tiennes.

Et elle disparut derrière le rideau bleu clair avec un petit signe de la main.

Entraînant Matsuda à sa suite dans sa quête de nourriture, Ellen décréta que les friandises du distributeur n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Ils marchèrent un certain temps avant de tomber sur une pâtisserie à la devanture attrayante où tous deux se ruinèrent pour amener à L de quoi subsister. Ils pouvaient difficilement se plaindre puisqu'il finançait leurs logements respectifs et qu'il donnait un salaire à Matsuda. C'est donc les mains pleines et la bourse vide qu'ils firent le chemin inverse puis remontèrent dans la chambre 226.

Le rideau venait d'être tiré et Watari était toujours inconscient. Ellen et l'ex policier le scrutèrent quelques instants. Elle croisa les doigts derrière son dos pour lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement et vint ensuite déposer une grande boîte en carton souple sur genoux de L. Il l'ouvrit du bout des doigts pour y trouver des éclairs au chocolat, une tarte à la fraise, des brownies, un mille-feuilles et un sachet de bonbons de belle taille.

-Merci beaucoup Sarah-chan.

Le détective fixait le contenu avec une expression presque effrayante, puis ses yeux revinrent sur la jeune fille qui souriait. Songeuse, elle se dit qu'il devait être affamé pour avoir une telle face de fanatique. L fut étonné que Matsuda lui tende une seconde boîte aussi bien fournie que la première. Après l'avoir remercié il entama la tarte aussi sec.  
Ellen s'était laissée tomber sur une chaise, face au lit dans lequel L se tenait accroupi. Absorbée dans la contemplation de ses converses, elle les faisait couiner sur le lino. Matsuda s'était assit à côté d'elle. Toute son attention était portée sur le détective qui mangeait avec méthode. En général, il commençait par lécher le coulis, dégustait la garniture séparément et enfin entamait la pâtisserie avec des coups de dents décidés. Le tout sans lâcher Ellen du regard; regard que cette dernière évitait soigneusement.

La française s'éclaircit la gorge.

-C'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas diabétique.

Entre le petit accent qui saccadait discrètement ses phrases et ce ton faussement attentionné qu'elle s'appliqua à emprunter, on pouvait déceler une pointe d'humeur.

L finit de mâcher sa bouchée avec application.

-A t'entendre on croirait presque que tu lui souhaites... essaya de plaisanter Matsuda, sans grande conviction toutefois.

Continuant de produire le son désagréable avec ses semelles, la jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Arrête-ça, souffla L en s'emparant du sac de sucreries.

Ellen eut un sourire victorieux, mais se reprit bien vite.

-Si tu arrêtes de me fixer, alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Il ne cilla pas. Elle traîna lentement sa chaussure contre le sol, réitérant le grincement.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sarah-chan se sent offensée. Matsuda-kun n'a pas l'air d'être aussi perturbé lorsque je le regarde, dit le jeune homme en avalant un bonbon.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, à deux doigts de prendre un pose mélodramatique et de débiter une longue tirade sur son destin tragique : supporter un type qui jouait avec ses nerfs depuis un peu trop longtemps.

-C'est curieux parce que j'ai l'impression que tu le délaisses à ce niveau là.

-Matsuda-kun n'est pas très intéressant, répliqua le détective.

Il ignora délibérément les protestations de l'ancien policier; ce dernier finit par s'asseoir au chevet de Watari après avoir tiré le rideau.  
L tripotait maintenant le cathéter planté dans son bras gauche. Le ventre d'Ellen gargouilla.

-J'ai oublié de manger ce midi ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de son siège.

Puis son entrain retomba et elle se rassit. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'avait plus d'argent sur elle. En apercevant quelque chose de coloré dans son champ de vision elle releva la tête.  
L avait débranché tous les appareils de surveillance qui l'empêchaient de s'écarter de son lit et tendait à la jeune fille les sucreries achetées par Matsuda.

-Les infirmières vont débarquer.

-Je sais, dit le détective en blouse blanche, balançant doucement le sachet à proximité du visage d'Ellen.

Elle craqua et s'en empara rapidement. Mais sentir un regard attentif peser sur elle alors qu'elle avalait trois bonbons d'un seul coup avec gloutonnerie n'était pas des plus agréables.

-Tout une éducation à refaire, je suis au courant, fit-elle avec un agacement teinté d'humour.

Il acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la petite table à côté de son lit. Dessus étaient posés ses vêtements, et elle devina assez vite ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

-Okay, j'y vais !, lâcha-t-elle en se doutant qu'il comptait se rhabiller ici et maintenant.

Elle s'empressa de se lever, pourtant elle s'attarda un peu plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Les affaires de L étaient en piteux état. Son tee-shirt habituellement immaculé était noirci de suie et troué dans le bas, tandis que son pantalon était déchiré aux genoux.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre, expliqua le détective sans avoir l'air de réellement s'en préoccuper.

Elle hocha la tête et disparut derrière la tenture avec rapidité. Pas question de le laisser la provoquer comme il l'avait fait l'autre fois. Surtout que là, il n'avait certainement pas de sous-vêtements.  
Un petit sourire mi-gêné mi-excité traversa son visage, mais les coins de ses lèvres retombèrent rapidement. En entrant dans la seconde partie de la pièce, elle avait rencontré les yeux grands ouverts de Watari. Sa mâchoire se décrocha légèrement, elle voulut parler mais ne pouvait que voir la ligne mortellement plate du cardio-fréquencemètre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, un ballet d'infirmières avait déjà investi la chambre. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte claqua derrière L. Remarquant que Matsuda n'était pas non plus ici, elle jeta un dernier regard sur le vieil homme et quitta l'endroit pour suivre le détective.  
Elle courut d'abord pour le rattraper puis se sentit intrusive et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

-Je vais bien.

Sa voix était redevenue aussi mécanique que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Sa gorge se noua et Ellen sut que ce qu'elle ressentait était plus que de l'altruisme.

-Il n'est pas mort, affirma-t-elle avec toute la conviction qu'elle put trouver en elle à cet instant.

Sans se retourner, il répondit simplement :

-Pas encore.

Elle se sentait mal, sachant que si Watari venait à s'éteindre, celui qu'elle appelait affectueusement Ryûzaki aurait une nouvelle peine à supporter.

_Affectueusement ?_ Elle était tombée si bas...

C'était un fait, elle l'appréciait, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de se faire des films : ce n'était pas réciproque. Peut-être qu'il était amusé de voir ses tribulations, peut-être même qu'il la trouvait attirante -c'était sa théorie la plus folle-, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'était attaché à elle.

Lasse, elle ne put rien faire d'autre qu'observer sa silhouette dégingandée s'éloigner.

* * *

**Je suis moi-même très triste de finir le chapitre sur ça... Mais je ne vais pas trop épiloguer là-dessus ^^ **

**Alors à votre avis, vais-je tuer Watari comme j'ai tué sans aucune pitié les autres membres de la cellule d'enquête et ce pauvre Light (je suis tellement désolée pour ça ! Mais il avait lui-même dit que son plan était risqué, plus d'explications sur sa mort au prochain chapitre) ? **

**L va-t-il sombrer dans la dépression après sa mort (si jamais papy meurt) ? Ellen va-t-elle devenir une junkie après avoir été aussi méchamment ignorée en fin de chapitre ? Vous saurez tout ça dans la suite ;D **

**Pitié, n'oubliez pas le review ! **

**Bisous ;3 !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir et bonne rentrée à vous toutes ! C'est très fièrement que je vous présente ce chapitre 13 (5 295 mots ! :O) **

**:D Portera-t-il chance ou malheur aux personnages de la fiction ? ;) Les paris sont ouverts, et on se retrouve en bas !**

**GekkoNoUta : Hello toi ! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu lâche ma fic, en fait tes reviews étaient coincés dans le filtre... -_- Alors que je n'en mets pas, mais bon, ce site m'en fait parfois voir de toutes les couleurs. Bon retour parmi nous, je suis trop pressée que tu lises la suite ! L'image de L en caleçon te hantera de longues années, crois-moi ;D On est d'accord, Matsuda est génial. Je veux l'adopter ! *comment ça ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie ?*  
Oui, j'admets que le chapitre 12 n'est pas très gai (sans mauvais jeux de mots), et oui je te visais avec cette foutue blouse d'hôpital ! Mouahaha, je suis démoniaque è0é  
Prise de conscience de plus en plus sérieuse pour Ellen, surtout avec ce qui va arriver en fin de chapitre... Je te laisse découvrir ça ! **

**Ana : Ah que coucou ! New chapter, c'est de nouveau la fiesta ! J'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus lente... Mais bon, ce chapitre est assez long pour compenser :D (et il s'y passe des choses passionnantes. Tu vas adorer). Sinon, je mets l'alerte Mini-M. Pour cause violence. (xD décue, hein !)  
Ai-je conservé la clef de voûte de toute l'intrigue, à savoir Papy Watari ? Hinhinhin. J'aime bien voir L déprimer... Tu vas découvrir si ta campagne de protection des papys voyeurs a été efficace dans quelques lignes :P  
Les explications sur la mort de Lightounet arrivent ! J'espère que ça te plaire... Honnêtement j'ai du mal à évaluer ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu raté ^^"  
C'est clair qu'Ellen en mode "Où est L ?! Mais putain il est où ce con ?!" ce n'est pas quelque chose de très rassurant à voir ^^ Pour ce qui est la réciprocité de son attirance, elle va bientôt être fixée :3 -tête de la fille trop fière de sa fin de chapitre.  
L est toujours trop méchant avec Matsu-chou (continuons sur notre lancée !).  
Et pour finir -promis je te laisse découvrir le chapitre après- je crois qu'une avalanche de guimauve est à signaler pour le chapitre final. Qu'as-tu fait de moi ?! C'est toi le monstre ! **

**Erina : Hey :D Oui, c'est exactement ça, l'appartement était une petite attention envers Ellen ^^ Lol, heureusement que tu as marqué "dyscalculie" dans ton review, parce que j'avais oublié le "y" x)  
L gère sans s'en rendre compte. de toutes façons il gère quoi qu'il arrive :P  
Méga fail en ce qui concerne le plan de Light ! Quoi-que... Pas tant que ça en fait... Et encore une fois je vais prendre ma fin de chapitre à l'appui (oui je sais, cette fin de chapitre est trop plébiscitée, mais j'en suis tellement contente :DDD)  
J'espère que tu as passé une bonne rentrée, et voici la suite pour garder la motivation !**

**Guest : J'espère que tu es toujours en vie, voici la suite ! (est-ce que tu sous-entendrais que je suis trop lente, par hasard ? ;P) **

* * *

Étendu sur le lit avec une attitude proche de la désinvolture, Light attendait. Il se savait acculé mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Un plan risqué était son issue ultime; plutôt crever que d'être épinglé par L.

Grâce à Ryûk, devenu coopératif après avoir soulevé le problème de son divertissement sans deux génies s'affrontant perpétuellement et bien sûr après lui avoir promis des quantités déraisonnables de pommes, Light était tenu au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Il s'était mit en danger en s'adressant au shinigami, même si c'était à voix basse et au moyen de phrases évasives. Malgré ces précautions, le détective avait sûrement comprit qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

Il allait devoir être rapide et efficace s'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre à son évasion.

Une voix éraillée qui aurait pu appartenir à un fumeur cancéreux retentit.

-Tiens-toi prêt, humain.

Entendre le dieu de la mort fit sourire doucement Light.

_Finalement_.

Croupir dans cette cellule devenait frustrant. Il espérait presque que L trouve une piste afin d'avoir une excuse pour faire flamber le bâtiment.

Une fois qu'il se serait blanchi, il pourrait se consacrer à son projet sans craintes. Il serait bien plus vigilant à l'avenir, personne ne risquerait de le soupçonner.

Cependant, un détail le faisait tiquer. Battre avec autant de facilité le seul qui avait réussi à lui tenir tête était presque décevant.

Light jeta un regard interrogateur à Ryûk.

-L a retrouvé la serveuse, il cherche maintenant à prouver ta présence à l'entrepôt l'autre jour avec cette fille... Une certaine De Kirza, non ? D'ailleurs elle ne se trouve plus ici, on l'a transférée à l'autre bout de la ville.

_Ellen a parlé._

Sa mâchoire se contracta nerveusement. Il aurait aimé la tuer, mais L lui avait bien fait comprendre que toucher à cette idiote c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Autant profiter d'elle et continuer de s'en servir comme bouc émissaire. Quand l'immeuble brûlerait et que les preuves partiraient en fumée, la police japonaise ne saurait plus vers qui se tourner pour résoudre l'affaire. Son père, bénéficiant d'une crédibilité instaurée par son ancien poste, n'aurait aucun mal à faire accuser la jeune fille. Et puis, quoi de plus logique ? Véritable coupable, elle aurait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se sortir du pétrin après que L l'ait éloignée de l'enquête. Light Yagami, le survivant miraculé, deviendrait une victime aux yeux des autorités.  
Il posa le dos de sa main contre son front. Oui, c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Tout ce dont il avait besoin à présent, c'était le timing qui lui avait fait défaut avant que L ne l'emprisonne.  
Il aurait bien exploité l'attachement de L pour cette fille, mais il n'avait pas assez de temps pour ce genre de stratégie. Parce qu'il était évident qu'elle ne le laissait pas si indifférent qu'il le laissait croire.

-Une réunion est prévue ce soir, l'informa Ryûk.

Le parfait moment pour frapper.

**x**

Le visage blafard de L était éclairé par les écrans de la salle de travail. Tout en faisant tinter sa cuillère contre la tasse de café qu'il s'apprêtait à ensevelir sous des cubes de sucre, il suivait chaque mouvement de Light sans réellement lui accorder d'attention.  
Les autres n'allaient plus tarder. Le détective avait récupéré chez l'étudiant la veste qu'il portait lors de son rendez-vous avec Ellen. De la poussière correspondant à celle de l'entrepôt et un cheveu de cette dernière avaient été retrouvés sur le textile.

C'en était fini de Light. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quel moyen il utilisait pour mettre à mort ses victimes. L avait bien quelques hypothèses, mais il avait besoin de faits concrets. Light communiquait avec l'entité mentionnée par la française, c'était évident. Pour qu'Ellen voie le dieu de la mort – La phrase de Kira « Sais-tu que les shinigami ne mangent que des pommes ? » prenait tout son sens- elle avait dû toucher un artefact le lui permettant.

Le shinigami était-il l'arme du tueur de masse ? L en doutait. Un dieu ne se plierait pas au bon vouloir d'un simple humain.

Le rire d'Ellen mêlé à celui de Matsuda se répercuta contre les murs de la pièce sombre et presque vide, faisant lever les yeux de L sur l'écran du dessus. Son pouce posé contre sa lèvre inférieure, il scrutait le visage hilare de la jeune fille qui avait pourtant montré une attitude morose le reste de la journée.

-Je suis le premier arrivé ? Demanda Soîchiro Yagami en entrant.

L acquiesça. Watari crut bon de prévenir :

-M. Matsuda ne se joindra pas à nous ce soir.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, fit le détective en le regardant manger en compagnie d'Ellen.

-Il est souffrant, précisa le vieil homme avec un petit sourire.

-Je vois ça, répliqua L sans lâcher l'ancien policier du regard. Mogi devrait déjà être là.

-Hum. Je l'ai vu via la vidéo-surveillance de l'immeuble. Il est entré il y a moins d'une demi-heure.

-Il ne va pas tarder alors, affirma Yagami.

-Le carnet, souffla L.

C'était certain maintenant, le cahier noir de Light était son arme.

-Mogi va mourir, dit le détective d'un air absent. Il faut que nous sortions d'ici.

Soîchiro Yagami retint une exclamation de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Une odeur de fumée et de plastique fondu se répandit dans la pièce quand Watari ouvrit la porte.

Tous les écrans s'éteignirent et plongèrent la salle de travail dans les ténèbres. Une coupure de courant.

-Les alarmes incendie ont été désactivées, elles n'étaient pas sur le même secteur que le reste de l'immeuble, énonça L. Le feu a commencé bien avant que l'on s'en rende compte.

Le jeune homme composa le numéro des pompiers et les avertit.

Soîchiro se précipita vers les escaliers.

-Il faut sortir Light de là !

L lui bloqua la route.

-Cet incendie était prémédité. Il va l'utiliser pour s'évader.

Hors de lui, l'ancien chef de la police de Tokyo haussa le ton.

-Arrête avec tes théories grotesques ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir ici ! Si c'est ce que tu comptes faire, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Kira.

-Peut-être. Mais il est coupable, et j'en ai la preuve. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'échapper.

Les escaliers, déjà totalement enfumés, allaient bientôt être inaccessibles. L'incendie avait démarré au deuxième étage mais se propageait au premier, au rez-de-chaussée et bientôt au sous-sol où ils se trouvaient.

-Nous devrions nous hâter, fit remarquer Watari.

L fit un compromis :

-Si vous réussissez à sauver votre fils, ne le laissez pas en liberté. Je vous assure qu'il est Kira.

Yagami pâlit sous l'affirmation, mais passa derrière L pour descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux cellules.

La température avait grimpé d'une dizaine de degrés, mais quand L et Watari arrivèrent à l'étage supérieur, la chaleur devint intenable. Le hall était encombré de débris qui tombaient du plafond et l'entrée principale devenue inaccessible.

Le vieil homme toussait, et tous deux furent obligés de continuer leur chemin à terre pour éviter de respirer l'air saturé en carbone.  
L'escalier qui menait au premier était envahi par les flammes. Ils étaient piégés. L trouva un point d'eau dans le hall où ils purent s'en asperger avant de s'élancer dans la fournaise. Ils gravirent les marches en courant, ignorant tant bien que mal le feu qui crépitait en entrant en contact avec leur peau mouillée. Le plus vieux suivait avec l'aide de L. Ils avaient du mal à respirer mais ne ralentirent pas. Garder les yeux ouverts malgré l'air brûlant était insupportable. Presque arrivés au palier supérieur, Watari se prit les pieds dans une marche et se rattrapa par réflexe sur la rambarde en fer devenue brûlante. Reculant avec un cri de douleur, il chuta. L n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper et il dévala quelques marches pour atterrir lourdement sur son épaule. Comme il était incapable de se relever seul, le jeune homme redescendit le chercher pour le soutenir. L'os de sa clavicule brisée avait percé la peau, et du sang poissait sa chemise blanche. Ils remontèrent difficilement les marches, pantelants et pris dans les flammes. Finalement venus à bout des marches, ils découvrirent le premier étage réduit en cendres. Ils entendirent des sirènes, L partit vers une fenêtre pour signaler leur présence. Une poutre, devenue apparente, craqua avant de tomber. Ses bases avaient été rongées par le feu qui avait prit dans les étages supérieurs. Le détective craignit qu'elle ne tombe sur Watari et se précipita pour la dévier. Le poids de l'objet en pleine chute fut difficile à influencer, mais quand bien même il sentit son poignet droit le faire souffrir de plus en plus clairement il ne le lâcha pas.

La poutre s'abattit dans un grand craquement, soulevant des masses de suie noire. Les pompiers avaient déjà sorti l'échelle, ils étaient quasiment tirés d'affaire. C'est à ce moment là qu'un pan du plafond s'effondra, assommant L et ensevelissant Watari sous les gravats.

**x**

C'était un curieux phénomène que de voir Light sourire sans masque. Et son père découvrait pour la première fois ce rictus suffisant.

-Light ?! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tonna-t-il en le voyant hors de sa cellule, suivi par Mogi.

Ce dernier avait le regard inhabituellement vide. L'étudiant fut légèrement surprit. Devant l'urgence de la situation, il ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer. Ici aussi le feu gagnait du terrain et éclairait d'une lueur menaçante le sous-sol.

-Il faut que nous sortions, Papa.

Les traits de ce dernier se durcissaient à mesure qu'il regardait son fils.

-Tu es Kira ?! Je veux savoir la vérité !

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois L ? vociféra Light en prenant son air le plus outré. Il faut qu'on sorte !

-Cet incendie... C'est toi ? S'entêta Soîchiro.

-Non ! Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu faire ça ? Même si j'avais été Kira je ne t'aurais jamais mis en danger, je ne n'aurais pas fait ça ! C'est cette Sarah que L protège aveuglément !

Mogi ne prononça pas un mot, ne fit pas un geste pour s'écarter du brasier qui allait bientôt prendre dans ses vêtements, mais le père de Light était bien trop perturbé pour remarquer son attitude.

Il ne savait plus trop que penser. L'atmosphère enfumée agressait leurs bronches et leur piquait les yeux.

-Je... Excuse-moi Light.

Un mur de flammes les empêchait de se diriger vers la porte.

-Mogi ! S'exclama Soîchiro en le voyant prendre feu.

-Sarah s'est servie de lui pour déclencher l'incendie, il est perdu.

Un éclair de colère déforma les traits du père de Light, et ce dernier n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont son plan se déroulait.

Ils détournèrent tous deux le regard du spectacle intenable qu'était un homme en pleine combustion. Mogi restait immobile, sous l'emprise du Death Note, véritable torche humaine. L'odeur atrocement entêtante de la chair brûlée leur donna des nausées.

La vitre qui scindait le parloir en deux explosa à cause de la chaleur, projetant des éclats de verre tranchants et blessant Light au visage. Il ignora le liquide tiède qui ruisselait en abondance et se mit à ramper vers la cage d'escalier, espérant passer au travers des flammes. Son père l'appela, à bout de souffle. Lui aussi était à terre. Il avait inhalé beaucoup plus de cendres que son fils et semblait au bord de l'intoxication. Suant et prit de violentes quintes de toux, impossible pour lui d'avancer. Light fit demi-tour et saisit ses poignets pour le traîner derrière lui. Ce n'était pas encore perdu.  
Ils avaient des chances d'atteindre les marches, puis l'étage supérieur. Light jeta un regard paniqué aux hautes flammes rougeoyantes qui leur bloquaient le passage et s'y engouffra, tirant son père de toutes ses forces. Il le jeta de l'autre côté. Light avait fermé les yeux; son visage, de même que tout son corps, n'était que douleur. Il ne put contenir un long hurlement. Le passage n'avait duré qu'un millième de secondes, mais cela lui avait semblé être l'instant le plus long de sa vie. Ses cheveux crépitaient et il se roula par terre pour éteindre les flammes qui avaient prit sur lui. Ses vêtements collaient à sa peau. Les tissus synthétiques avaient fondu, réduisant considérablement l'amplitude de ses mouvements. Le moindre geste était une torture. Il étouffait mais ne pouvait pas continuer à se traîner au sol. Le simple fait de respirer était problématique tant l'air chaud était douloureux à inhaler.

Il s'assura que son père allait bien. Ce dernier lui sourit faiblement.

-Tiens bon.

Le jeune homme ignora son corps souffrant, la chaleur infernale, les brûlures et sa peur de mourir. Il oublia l'objectif premier de son plan, son projet et le Death Note. Il prit son père par les poignets pour gravir l'escalier, véritable couloir ardent. Leur ascension était désespérée, Light toussait à s'en arracher les poumons. Un pied l'un devant l'autre, il devait lutter avec acharnement contre le cauchemar qu'il avait créé. La fumée s'épaississait, compliquant leur avancée déjà laborieuse. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'exprimer d'émotions. Le moindre froncement de sourcil était une déchirure dans le masque cloqué que le feu lui avait collé à la peau.

Traîner son père d'une marche à l'autre déclenchait les pires souffrances qu'il ait connues. Un long râle cheminait dans sa gorge sèche. Le sol tanguait sous ses pas.

La douleur jusqu'ici insupportable s'estompait à mesure que sa vue se troublait. Il perdait doucement le contrôle de son corps.

-Papa...

Soîchiro était encore conscient. La face hideuse et goguenarde de Ryûk fit son apparition.

-La fin approche, se moqua le shinigami.

Light explosa :

-Sors nous de là !

-Je regrette Light, on s'est bien amusés tous les deux mais j'ai des obligations.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule !? Éructa Light, sans prendre en compte les coins de sa bouche qui lui faisaient mal à chaque syllabe prononcée. Depuis quand t'as des obligations !?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot Light, et garde ta salive pour ton père mourant.

Un rire déplacé secouait les épaules du jeune homme. Il perdait pied. Les flammes crépitantes encerclaient toujours plus étroitement les deux Yagami. Light écumait de rage. Il réalisa que s'il avait décidé de laisser son père là, il aurait pu s'échapper. Son rire devenait plus dément à mesure qu'il s'abandonnait à l'idée qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance.

Le regard fou, Light s'effondra après de longues convulsions.

-J'étais Kira, parvint-il à prononcer entre deux inspirations hachées. Je voulais un monde meilleur.

Il s'éteignit avec ses idéaux dans un éclair de lucidité. Ryûk avait inscrit son nom quarante secondes plus tôt. Son père fixait les ombres chatoyantes qui dansaient sur le mur noirci qui lui faisait face. Le feu avide engloutit Soîchiro Yagami.

* * *

Dans le couloir menant à la chambre 226, Ellen attendait. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis quand elle était là, son front posé contre ses genoux, à la frontière du sommeil. Beaucoup de personnes habillées tout de blanc passaient par ici. Des fois on s'inquiétait de la voir assise à même le sol, d'autres on la laissait tranquille. Elle aurait aimé savoir si Watari était vivant, mais on s'obstinait à éluder ses questions lorsqu'elle osait en poser. L'agitation autour d'elle l'épuisait, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans un lieu trop densément peuplé, elle se sentait étrangère.

Elle s'était accoutumée à l'odeur suave de l'antiseptique, aux murmures des infirmières et au bruit régulier des machines. Malgré cela, un haut le cœur lui donnait l'impression d'être en milieu hostile, seule contre l'adversité. Ça pouvait paraître vide de sens et elle le savait. Elle avait toujours eu l'intime conviction que la masse anonyme des foules lui voulait du mal.  
Ellen resserra ses bras contre ses jambes, paupières closes. En fait elle réprimait tant bien que mal le besoin de fuir ce couloir et de s'enfermer dans une petite pièce sombre où personne ne viendrait la trouver.

Elle était dans cet état depuis qu'elle avait perdu la trace de Matsuda, et surtout celle de L. Ils faisaient partie des rares points de repère qu'elle possédait ici, à plus de neuf mille kilomètres de sa terre natale. Bon, il fallait bien admettre que ne pas sentir la présence silencieuse du détective rôder autour d'elle était... Déstabilisant ?  
Elle n'était pas à l'aise non plus quand il était là. Pourtant elle aurait bien aimé apercevoir sa face d'insomniaque dépressif. Sans arrières pensées, évidemment. Juste parce qu'il était la personne dont elle était la plus proche au Japon. Pas parce qu'elle aimait le son de sa voix, ni parce que son odeur était la plus agréable qu'elle ait connue, et encore moins parce qu'elle repensait régulièrement au soir où elle l'avait embrassé.

Son visage s'enfouit plus profondément entre ses bras croisés. Pourquoi se muait-elle en gourdasse écervelée dès qu'il était question de L ? Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être de retour au collège. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre de s'alanguir d'une façon aussi pitoyable.

-Sarah-san ?

Ellen redressa la tête. L avait un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres, adossé contre le mur d'en face. Puis elle remarqua celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole, Matsuda, à quelques pas d'elle et qui tenait un sac plastique contenant de la nourriture.

-Watari est sauvé ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement, faisant sursauter Matsuda qui lui tendait la main.

Elle se releva sans son aide et lui vola un sandwich.

-Euh... Oui, enfin il va déjà mieux. En tout cas il n'est pas mort et-

-Watari a fait un arrêt cardio-ventilatoire, certainement causé par une inhalation trop importante du résultat de la combustion des matériaux présents dans la structure de l'immeuble, le coupa tranquillement L. Il est hors de danger à présent.

La jeune fille avait déjà entamé ce qui semblait devoir lui servir de dîner et ne se gêna pas pour répondre la bouche pleine.

-Ch'est génial ! On peut le voir ?

Matsuda eut un rire gêné en regardant le cadran de sa montre.

-Il est 22:30, l'informa L.

-Et Ryûzaki a été autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital sans surveillance ! s'extasia presque l'ex policier.

-Quoi ?! Eh, mais vous n'avez plus nulle part où dormir ! Réalisa la française en ne devinant que trop bien où ils voulaient en venir.

-Tous mes papiers ont brûlé avec l'immeuble, ça mettra un certain temps avant qu'on m'envoie les duplicatas ici. Mais il y a peut-être moyen qu'on aille tout de même à l'hôtel si cela dérange Sarah-chan...

-Attends, tu veux dire que vous allez vous taper l'incruste dans l'appart pour une durée totalement indéterminée, et que vu que c'est toi qui me le paye je ne peux pas décemment refuser même si tu proposes une solution de rechange par pure politesse ?

En arrachant une autre bouchée de son sandwich, elle vit L sourire de nouveau. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça.

-Sarah-chan a bien résumé la situation.

Elle lui lança un regard blasé pour la forme tout en essayant de cacher son enthousiasme, sans vraiment y parvenir.  
Arrivés dehors, ils rentrèrent à pied. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait assez d'argent pour payer un taxi.  
Ellen se trouvait bien trop excitée à l'idée que L et Matsuda viennent dormir chez elle. Ce n'était pas une saloperie de soirée pyjama ! Mais l'idée était tentante. Elle ricana sournoisement en imaginant L dans ce genre de situation.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer de la stupidité naturelle de Matsuda.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, ce dernier babillait sans fin. Et Ellen ne se souvenait pas exactement de tout ce qu'il disait, perdue dans son imagination fertile qu'elle était, mais se doutait que cela ne brillait pas d'intelligence.

-Tu peux parler, Ryûzaki. Arrête de le lyncher !

Les bavardages inutiles de Matsuda ne la dérangeaient pas plus que ça. Ça faisait même partie des choses qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Mais visiblement le détective n'était pas de cet avis.

-Pourquoi riais-tu ?

Lui avouer qu'elle l'imaginait en train de manger des cupcakes en pyjama rose ne semblait pas être une réponse adéquate.

-Je t'imaginais manger des cupcakes en pyjama rose.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait toujours qu'elle dérape à un moment ou à un autre. Matsuda avait l'air choqué de la voir s'adresser aussi familièrement à L, tandis que L fixait Ellen d'un air impénétrable. D'ailleurs elle regrettait déjà son audace.

-Si tu n'as pas dit ça pour essayer de me déstabiliser... Alors il semblerait que je sois effectivement le centre de tes pensées.

À partir de cet instant, Matsuda ne sut plus réellement où se mettre. La situation, de son point de vue, devenait totalement absurde.

-Ça te tuerait de mettre des intonations dans ta voix, au moins pour sortir des énormités comme celle-ci ? commença à s'échauffer la française.

-La forme ne change pas le fond. Tu utilises des procédés sophistiques pour nier les faits, cela induit donc que j'ai raison.

-Je suis peut-être une sophiste, mais en aucun cas cela ne te donne raison. Quelque chose d'aussi abstrait que mes pensées ne peut pas être cartographié comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant. Nous sommes tous les deux des sophistes, conclut Ellen d'un air victorieux.

L mit fin à l'argumentation d'un haussement d'épaules.

-J'ai toujours raison, et plus particulièrement maintenant. Sarah-chan le sait, mais elle est trop entêtée pour l'admettre.

Elle bougonna un peu puis se dit qu'il trouverait un moyen pour utiliser ça à son encontre et arrêta.

Le reste du trajet se fit silencieusement. Il mirent un certain temps avant d'être de retour à l'immeuble dans lequel Ellen logeait. Émotionnellement exténuée, elle rata plusieurs fois la serrure avant d'enfin arriver dans l'appartement. Elle aurait bien aimé dormir dans son lit, mais les règles de politesse élémentaires lui imposaient de le proposer à ses « invités ».

-Prenez mon lit, il est double en plus, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Matsuda.

Pas enchanté à l'idée de dormir avec L, il s'empressa de répondre :

-N-non, c'est très gentil de ta part Sarah-san, mais je préfère le canapé.

Elle rit un peu et demanda à L s'il comptait dormir. Étonnamment, la réponse était négative.

-C'est bon Matsuda, t'as le lit pour toi tout seul !

-Tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé quand même ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle alla chercher une couverture en guise de réponse.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je vais aller sur le canapé, décida Matsuda dans un élan de sa bonté habituelle.

Ellen ne se fit pas prier et repartit dans sa chambre. En trente secondes montre en main, elle était prête à aller se coucher. Pyjama, chignon et chaussettes décorées de licornes; sa tenue était complète, elle se jeta sous les draps. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que la journée avait été aussi épuisante. La présence des deux intrus devint un fait sans importance qu'elle relégua au fin fond de son esprit. De toute façon elle s'était déjà assoupie.

Étalée en position étoile de mer, Ellen bénéficiait d'un sommeil réparateur lorsqu'un un index fit pression sur son front. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et mit un certain temps avant de distinguer le visage de L dans la pénombre.

-Quoi..? peina-t-elle à articuler, un peu surprise -pas tant que ça finalement- par sa présence.

Depuis quand était-il ici, d'ailleurs ?

-Est-ce que je peux manger ce qui se trouve dans ton placard ?

Elle acquiesça et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête en se de doutant qu'elle le regretterai le lendemain. Elle le regretta dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, quand la voix plaintive de Matsuda la réveilla. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'appuya contre l'embrasure, bras croisés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? bailla-t-elle, les paupières plissées pour pouvoir supporter la lumière de la lampe qu'ils avaient allumée.

-Excuse-moi Sarah-san, mais il fait du bruit en mangeant et je ne peux pas dormir à cause de ça, expliqua Matsuda, sa chemise froissée et les cheveux en bataille.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Très belles chaussettes, se contenta de dire L sans avoir l'air d'en penser un mot.

-Tu n'essaierais pas de me flatter pour je te laisse tranquille ?

Ellen le soupçonnait de connaître son talon d'Achille; à savoir les compliments.

-Je suis honnête.

_Quel hypocrite_.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux calmer tes fringales nocturnes fais-le dans la salle de bains.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit confortable, objecta-t-il.

Toute patience consumée, Ellen grommela un "je m'en fous" peu avenant et retourna sous ses couvertures. Elle ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'appel des rêves.  
Le reste de la nuit se poursuivit, une quiétude agréable régnait dans l'habitation. Pourtant la française rouvrit les yeux aux alentours de 05:00 heures. Elle regarda son radio-réveil puis partit vers la cuisine sans un bruit pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit la porte de sa chambre elle sursauta en tombant face à L.  
Après avoir refermé derrière elle chuchota :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Je m'ennuie et tu es réveillée, fit-il comme si cela semblait évident.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et releva la tête vers lui.

-Au fait... En ce qui concerne l'enquête, commença-t-elle avec un sourire pour cacher son anxiété.

-Avec cet incendie les preuves contre Light Yagami ont disparu. Les autorités devraient te donner le bénéfice du doute, mais dans une affaire de l'ampleur de celle-ci l'opinion public a besoin d'un coupable.

Elle frémit. Ses craintes se justifiaient.

-Donc si on ne trouve rien pour inculper Light post-mortem...

Sa vue se brouilla. Elle tenta de ravaler ses larmes.

-Tu seras identifiée comme premier Kira et exécutée, finit L sans émotion dans sa voix.

Son menton tremblait, mais elle réussit à contenir ses pleurs malgré sa gorge nouée qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle bougeait les doigts nerveusement et se bornait à les fixer pour éviter le regard du détective. En sentant sa bouche tiède se poser maladroitement sur ses lèvres elle hoqueta de stupeur.

* * *

**Gyaagayagyagagya ! (je ris comme je veux, merde !) Alors ?! Le chiffre 13 est-il devenu votre préféré ?**

**Bon sinon, mis à part la fin, je trouve que j'ai pas trop réussi ce chapitre ^^ Je sais pas, le passage de la mort de Light s'est écrit difficilement et le résultat m'a l'air limite fade... J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé !**

**On s'approche de plus en plus de la fin de cette fic... Je suis au bord de la dépression T.T (bon peut-être pas non plus) En tout cas ça m'attriste, mais je crois que nous n'avons plus que 3 chapitres devant nous, environ.**

**Ah, et j'allais oublier : J'ai fini le dessin d'Ellen (bah voui, il y avait plein de trucs ratés dessus..), et j'ai édité le lien sur mon profil pour que vous puissiez voir la version ultime xD**

**Un chtit review ? :3 *yeux de chien battu* **


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Après une longue absence dont je m'excuse, voici la suiiite :D **

**Sachez tout de même qu'entre temps, bah il y a eu ma rentrée, du coup je suis officiellement juriste (étudiante en droit) ! J'ai aussi eu quelques problèmes de santé (rien de dramatique) qui m'ont fait prendre du retard, mais je suis bel et bien de retour :) **

**Bon, je vais vous gâcher la surprise mais je ne voulais pas vous prendre en traître : il y a du M dans ce chapitre (enfiiiiiiin :') ). Bref, c'est la fête ! **

**Sinon, je vous annonce fièrement que ce chapitre fait presque 8,000 mots ! Dites-moi si c'est trop long/chiant parce que j'ai bien galéré pour l'écrire ^^ **

**Ana : On est d'accord ! Y a un truc qui cloche avec la mort de Light ! J'arrive pas vraiment à savoir quoi, mais bon au point où j'en suis, grosse flemme de tout réécrire... ^^  
Enorme pour le coup du bus, je suis fière de t'avoir fait rater ton arrêt 0/  
Mouahaha, la scène du baiser, radicale. Tu vas rire, mais elle m'a presque autant tuée que toi quand je l'ai écrite ^^' je sais pas, ça m'a perturbée, et puis j'avais un énorme sentiment de satisfaction d'avoir réussi à faire en sorte que ce soit L qui l'embrasse et pas l'inverse...  
Les chaussettes licornes sont mon rêve le plus fou. Je vais finir par en acheter xD  
****Merci beaucoup pour ton mini-pavé ! Je les adore :O  
Bisouuuus, et en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise :S Y a du M ma cocotte !**

**Guest : LoL, t'as bien poireauté pour la peine ! Mais je t'assure que la date du publication n'était pas contre toi x)**

**GekkoNoUta : Oui, j'admets que pour le coup de la clavicule... Je me suis fait plaisir xD Le bisou de la fin, c'était le moment "HALLELUJAH"! Et je crois que tu vas finir par chanter des quantiques en lisant la fin de ce chapitre parce que... :3 J'ai trop envie de te spoiler là... Bref, il y a du M. *.* Tu vas kiffer****. T'as^pas le choix, c'est comme ça. **

* * *

Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux grand ouverts quand leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. À ce moment là, Ellen se laissa aller et pleura malgré le rire déplacé qui voulait jouer sur ses cordes vocales.  
Elle se promit de ne pas laisser le plan de Light avoir raison d'elle et ne croyait plus à sa propre mort. Cette possibilité venait d'être annihilée par un simple baiser. Totalement raté, soit dit en passant, mais le geste restait extraordinaire compte-tenu de la personne qui venait de le lui donner.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sarcastique pour ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfaite mais L ne lui en laissa pas le temps; il avait déjà quitté la pièce sans un mot. La bouche encore légèrement ouverte, elle fixait la porte sans vraiment la voir. Des ressentis antagonistes bouillonnaient en elle.

Elle mordit son oreiller pour éviter un cri strident. C'était trop tard, la transformation était presque achevée de toute façon. Bientôt elle serait aussi lucide qu'une gourgandine énamourée. De quoi vomir des arc-en-ciels.  
Cela dit, c'était plutôt raccord avec ses chaussettes licorne.

L'heure de se lever arriva lentement, et si elle n'avait pas pensé à ça le reste de la nuit Ellen aurait juré qu'elle avait rêvé.

En s'habillant elle se demanda encore une fois comment elle devrait se comporter. Elle était toujours un peu gauche, mais ça atteignait des sommets quand il s'agissait de relations sociales de type « approfondies ». Et le fait que penser à _lui_ sans arrêt devenait de plus en plus acceptable ne la rassurait pas du tout. Pour les gens comme elle, l'attachement était redoutable.

Après avoir fait un tour dans la salle de bains elle tomba sur Matsuda qui venait apparemment de se réveiller.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, remarqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle sourit en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer.

Quand il la vit chercher quelque chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un- du regard, il pensa à la prévenir :

-Au fait, Ryûzaki est reparti à l'hôpital... Je crois que Watari est réveillé.

-Hein ?

-Oui, ton fixe a sonné tout à l'heure, précisa Matsuda avec un air gêné. Et comme tu n'étais pas réveillée, il a répondu...

En voyant qu'il était déjà 10:00 heures elle comprit qu'elle avait quand même dormi un peu.

-Y en a qui se sentent comme chez eux ici, c'est génial, bougonna-t-elle en préparant du café.

Elle avait envie d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Watari mais savait très bien qu'elle n'oserait pas se pointer là-bas.

-Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?, s'enquit-elle en faisant trembloter son reflet dans le liquide brun dont l'odeur lui fit immédiatement penser à L.

-Aller chercher de quoi me changer... Peut-être que mes parents auront des vêtements à me prêter.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et toi ? Tu vas organiser ton anniversaire ou aller voir Watari ?, poursuivit innocemment le jeune homme sans remarquer le tic nerveux qui fit tressaillir le coin de la bouche de son interlocutrice.  
Voir Watari, c'était voir L. Elle se racla la gorge.

-Hmm... Je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps d'aller à l'hôpital.

Fuyante, elle ? En fait les émotions se mélangeaient tellement qu'elle ne pensait pas être capable de revoir le détective sans que cela déclenche une réaction imprévisible. Et elle avait un peu peur aussi. Peut-être y avait-il un malentendu, erreur sur la personne ? C'était la seule explication plausible, depuis quand il s'intéressait à elle ?

Sa tasse lui glissant des doigts la fit sortir de ses pensées, mais elle réagit trop brutalement et renversa un bon tiers de sa boisson. Hébétée, elle contemplait le sol trempé. Matsuda s'empressa de trouver une éponge et aida Ellen à nettoyer.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Sarah-san, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-La fatigue je suppose, soupira la française en haussant les épaules avec un sourire conciliant.

Il quitta l'appartement dans l'heure qui suivit, laissant une Ellen un brin songeuse.

Elle ne fit pas grand chose de sa matinée, se repassant encore le film de la nuit dernière. Vers 13:00 heures elle grignota, puis se décida à inviter le peu de personnes qu'elle avait fréquenté au Japon avant qu'un certain Ryûzaki ne la prenne dans ses filets. Les amis de feu Daisuke, en fait. Un petit groupe de joyeux drilles qu'elle avait rencontrés dans son ancienne faculté.

Elle avait hésité avant de leur envoyer un message collectif. Après tout elle les connaissait peu. Mais fêter ses dix-huit ans avec trois personnes était plutôt triste pour quelqu'un qui prétendait avoir une vie sociale un minimum épanouie.

Elle décida de faire un peu de console, pour passer le temps. Sa partie avait repris à la scène du baiser qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter une semaine plus tôt, et elle éteignit la Playstation aussitôt que la cinématique se lança. Parce qu'évidemment ça lui rappelait un peu trop une certaine personne qui était en train de la rendre dingue. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.  
Réprimant tant bien que mal son envie de s'arracher les cheveux, elle partit dans la cuisine en quête de nourriture. En ouvrant les placards les uns après les autres, elle se maudit d'avoir laissé L manger dans ses réserves. La grande majorité de ce qui l'intéressait avait disparu. Elle soupira de contentement en tombant sur un pot de barbe à papa laissé intact et piocha dedans en regardant son portable. Ritsuki, un nerd binoclard et sympathique avec qui elle avait l'habitude de débattre, fut le premier à lui annoncer qu'il n'avait rien de prévu pour le mardi soir. Ensuite elle reçut l'accord de Shôya. C'était un gars assez grand aux cheveux décolorés qui lui donnaient des faux airs de surfer. Son charisme lui attribuait implicitement le statut de leader de la bande; s'il venait, les autres aussi. Ellen discuta un peu avec lui pour convenir des détails, à savoir qui, quand, où, comment.

Une fois cela fait elle finit son après-midi sur internet. Le soir elle reçut un appel de Matsuda qui la prévint qu'il passerait la nuit chez ses parents. Cependant elle n'eut aucune nouvelle du détective, ni de Watari. Et ça l'énervait légèrement. Elle dîna seule et essaya de se tenir occupée pour ne pas subir l'affront d'aller se coucher à seulement 20:00 heures, mais de toute façon elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à s'endormir de si tôt. Déjà parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais surtout parce qu'elle pensait toujours à la même chose depuis le matin. Les heures furent longues et ennuyeuses, elle finit par s'assoupir assise par terre adossée contre le canapé, bien plus tard dans la nuit.

Un mal de dos fulgurant la réveilla dans la matinée. Se relevant avec difficulté, elle réalisa qu'elle avait cours dans le quart d'heure qui suivait. Puis se rappela qu'elle était en période d'examens. Elle pesa longuement le pour et le contre pour enfin se décider à prendre son sac et dévaler les escaliers. Est-ce qu'en tant que coupable bientôt officielle de l'affaire Kira elle ne risquait pas sa vie en allant là-bas ? Que savait la police japonaise sur elle à l'heure actuelle ?  
Elle décida d'oublier temporairement ses incertitudes pour endurer quatre heures d'évaluation. Et ne rien avoir appris du cours n'aidait pas à avoir confiance en son avenir. La horde de juristes ayant bachoté leurs sujets à la perfection finit de la déprimer et elle se surprit à prier en entrant dans l'amphithéâtre réservé aux épreuves écrites. Dès qu'elle reçut sa copie et eut finit de lire les énoncés, elle se mit à écrire avec une frénésie proche du passionnel. Malheureusement cet élan ne dura que trente minutes. Elle se retrouva rapidement à gribouiller sur les feuilles de brouillon, surveillant l'horloge à tout hasard. Espérer avoir la moyenne n'était pas un peu idéaliste ? En posant paresseusement sa tête entre ses bras, elle se dit que valider sa première année de licence n'était pas très utile à une future condamnée. Ou fugitive. Parce que bien entendu elle ne comptait pas se laisser crever aussi facilement.  
Sous les regards réprobateurs des surveillants, elle rendit sa copie avec un petit sourire hypocrite. Ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient.

Une fois dans la rue, Ellen décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et monta dans un bus qui semblait pouvoir l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle finit par descendre en remarquant que ce n'était pas le cas et se perdit un peu dans la capitale japonaise avant de retrouver son chemin. En fin d'après-midi elle atteignit le grand bâtiment en brique, légèrement essoufflée. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, elle ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage et frappa. Une infirmière lui ouvrit et elle vit Watari esquisser un sourire dans sa moustache. En entrant dans la pièce elle examina consciencieusement le faciès du vieil homme. Fatigué, mais apparemment moins que deux jours plus tôt. Il était relié à quelques appareils, mais là encore ce n'était plus grand chose. Ellen le salua d'un signe de tête.

-Vous avez meilleure mine, fit-elle en répondant à son sourire.

Il acquiesça.

-Ryûzaki devrait bientôt être de retour, il règle les soucis causés par l'incendie, se contenta-t-il de dire.

La française aurait adoré pouvoir lui asséner qu'elle s'en foutait, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité.

-Je voulais simplement prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous n'étiez pas dans une forme olympique la dernière fois que je vous ai vu.

-C'est aimable à toi, sourit Watari de plus belle.

Plus elle scrutait son visage ridé, plus l'impression qu'il sous-entendait qu'elle n'était venue ici que pour voir L se concrétisait. Elle lui parla encore un peu et se décida à partir avant que l'objet de quatre-vingt pour-cent de ses pensées ne revienne. Elle traîna un peu en ville, s'acheta un sandwich et s'assit dans un parc. Les passants étaient de bons sujets d'étude qui la tenaient occupée entre deux bouchées. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle marcha. La nuit commençait à tomber, et elle remarqua des lumières plus intenses, les hurlements caractéristiques d'une fête foraine. En s'approchant, cela s'avéra être un parc à thème gigantesque. Il y avait foule et le brouhaha s'intensifiait à mesure que l'odeur des friandises devenait plus concrète. Un groupe d'adolescents braillard la bouscula, la décidant à accélérer le pas. Elle s'était arrêtée devant un manège à sensations fortes, assommée par la musique aux basses saturées.  
Les visages déformés par la peur des passagers de l'attraction étaient un spectacle dont elle avait du mal à se lasser.  
Ellen continua de déambuler à tout hasard, puis se posta à côté des auto-tamponneuses. C'était très différent des foires auxquelles elle était habituée. Des employés remplaçaient les commis qui traditionnellement s'occupaient des détails techniques du métier de leur patron, et l'esprit de concurrence amicale qui aurait du planer dans les allées n'avait aucun lieu d'être ici puisque ce parc formait un ensemble n'appartenant qu'à une grande compagnie. Il fallait admettre que cette organisation industrielle manquait de charme.  
Pourtant, l'ambiance aidant, elle finit par acheter deux jetons. Histoire de montrer à tous ces novices ce que c'était de gérer une voiture auto-tamponneuse.

Dès qu'elle entendit le signal annonçant la fin du tour précédant, elle s'empara de celle qui paraissait être des plus rapides. En glissant son jeton, elle sourit de toutes ses dents à un homme pour le défier; parce que sans compétition ce n'était pas drôle. Quand il commença à rouler dans sa direction, elle enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur si bien qu'il heurta le trottoir métallique du manège avec force au lieu de l'atteindre elle. Pendant ce temps, elle s'était calée au fond de son siège, avait fait prendre de l'élan au véhicule puis revint pour le frapper de plein fouet.  
Sous la force du choc et prise en étau, la voiture se souleva légèrement. Le passager sursauta -il pensait certainement que l'engin avait failli se retourner- et envoya un regard incendiaire à la française. Elle retint difficilement un petit rire tout en se demandant si elle n'y avait pas été un peu fort. Le reste du tour ne fut que courses poursuites et fourberies. D'un accord tacite, d'autres personnes finirent par s'allier à l'un ou l'autre. Si bien qu'un chaos ordonné régnait sur la piste. Les enceintes crachaient une musique trop forte et d'un goût douteux, la chaleur était poisseuse. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus électrique, on s'hurlait dessus à qui mieux-mieux. Ellen ânonnait une chanson aux paroles plus qu'explicites en riant, toujours aux prises avec son ennemi principal. Après quelques embardées téméraires, ils se portèrent un ultime coup -de face- qui les projeta tous deux contre leur siège. La partie prit fin sur un high five amical.

En se relevant Ellen fut prise d'un malaise. Ses yeux parcoururent la foule rapidement; elle crut remarquer un visage pâle, des cheveux noirs en bataille et un regard perçant. Le temps qu'un enfant lui adresse un signe de la main accompagné d'une exclamation en japonais qu'elle ne comprit pas, l'apparition s'était évanouie. Des hallucinations, maintenant ? L ne pouvait pas être ici.  
Elle s'acheta une grande sucette et quitta les lieux en mordant dedans. Le trajet pour rentrer chez elle était long, mais elle le fit tout de même à pied. Elle en profita pour consulter ses messages. Maintenant elle avait la certitude que Ritsuki et Shôya viendraient avec Masaki, mais aussi qu'Ayato serait accompagné de sa petite amie. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un bar excentré de l'agglomération vers 22:00 heures le lendemain. Elle composa le numéro de Matsuda.

-Salut ! Pas trop tard pour les appels j'espère ? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir vu l'heure sur un écran géant.

-Sarah-san, bonsoir ! Non, c'est bon.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de déblatérer ne serait-ce qu'un banal "comment vas-tu" et en vint directement à l'objet de son appel.

-Confirmation pour demain, on se retrouve au Duplex aux alentours de dix heures, dans la soirée. T'as intérêt à venir, le prévint-elle malicieusement.

Il parut hésiter un peu.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on passe aussi l'après-midi ensemble ?

Il fit une courte pause avant de poursuivre.

-Avec Ryûzaki, je veux dire.

Elle avala sa salive de travers.

-Ha ! Euh... Oui ! Ouais, pourquoi pas, baragouina la jeune fille en essayant d'être enthousiaste.

Elle ne pourrait pas se comporter aussi puérilement de façon éternelle.

-Je trouvais que ce serait sympa, pour fêter ton anniversaire. Et puis peut-être que Watari pourra être là aussi. On devrait aller à la plage, la météo est chaude en ce moment.

En mettant sa clef dans la serrure de sa porte, elle voulut abattre sa tête sur le bois vernis.

-Attends, la plage t'es sûr ?! C'est horrible ce truc, qui peut bien aller là-bas par plaisir ?

Il y eut un rire gêné.

-Comme tu veux, Sarah-san, c'était qu'une proposition, hein ! Mais sinon, on ne peut pas aller dans beaucoup d'autres endroits...

Elle repensa à la fête foraine. Mais traîner L et un hypothétique Watari convalescent là-bas n'était une idée envisageable. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Va pour la mer.

-Super ! Je vais les prévenir ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

-Génial.

En raccrochant elle se demanda si elle réussirait à s'endormir ce soir. La perspective de la journée du lendemain l'angoissait autant qu'elle l'enchantait. Elle s'avachit sur son lit et se débarrassa de ses baskets. Elle allait fermer les yeux quand un vibreur la fit sursauter.

-Allô ?

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! hurla Emmanuelle, accompagnée d'autres voix féminines qu'Ellen reconnut comme étant celles de certaines de ses amies du lycée.

-Merci les filles, vous êtes géniales ! Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu revenir pour l'occasion !

-Nous de même, fit l'une d'entre elles.

S'ensuivit un bruit de fond assez désagréable, et entre quelques coupure dues au réseau, elle entendit un "Et tu sais quoi ? Il n'est que 17:00 heures ici !"

-Oui, je suis un peu au courant pour ce qui est du décalage horaire, se moqua-t-elle. C'était sympa à l'atterrissage.

Elles discutèrent un moment, mais il restait compliqué pour Ellen de comprendre ce que chacune disait. Après avoir brièvement raconté son séjour sans s'attarder sur les détails, l'expatriée finit par se faire trahir.

-Et ce qu'elle ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'il y a un mec bizarre qui lui plaît là-bas ! s'exclama Emmanuelle sans une once de pitié pour sa vie privée, déjà bien assez envahie par une certaine personne souffrant d'insomnie chronique.

Quelques gloussements plus tard, une avalanche de questions l'ensevelit. Elle essaya en vain de les contrer, mais il y eut surenchère et l'interrogatoire se fit de plus en plus explicite.

-Allez, dis-nous tout !

-Vous en êtes où là ?

-Est-ce qu'il le fait bien au moins ? Ellen, arrête de faire l'innocente, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Les joues écarlates, elle se dit qu'elle préférerait mourir si jamais L avait trouvé le moyen de continuer à la surveiller.

_Arrête la paranoïa._

-Hmm... Il m'a embrassée ?

Silence attentif en France. Emmanuelle finit par le briser avec un "Et...?"

-Rien de plus pour le moment, mais on va dire que c'est déjà pas mal du tout.

-Haaaan, notre petite tombeuse est en train de devenir romantique, minauda Camille, une fille qui était souvent assise à côté d'Ellen en cours et avec laquelle elle s'entendait particulièrement bien malgré des débuts difficiles.

-Absolument pas, c'est juste que parfois je sais me contenter de peu ! se défendit-elle.

-On y croit... Depuis quand tu fais dans la dentelle ?

-Je suis une parfaite demoiselle de bonne famille, pure, chaste et gracieuse. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

Elles se chamaillèrent encore un peu et finalement Ellen les informa qu'elle devait se lever avant le début de l'après-midi le lendemain et leur dit au-revoir. Après s'être agitée un petit moment dans ses draps, avoir compté les moutons jusqu'à deux cents trente trois et imaginé un nombre incalculable de scénarios concernant la journée de ses dix-huit ans, elle succomba à un sommeil léger qui la maintint endormie jusque dans la matinée.

Elle se leva de bonne humeur, pour une fois. Après avoir regardé ses messages -il y en avait au moins six- qui lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire, elle engouffra un copieux petit déjeuné et ouvrit grand la porte de sa penderie pour choisir une robe. La blanche qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et qu'elle s'était achetée en Italie l'année passée lui semblait être un choix pertinent. Assez fluide avec un col brodé, c'était le genre vêtement estival qui convenait parfaitement pour une virée sur cette horreur puante et bondée qu'était la côte. Elle se choisit un collier doré puis fila dans la salle de bains pour s'attacher les cheveux en queue haute et exceptionnellement exempte de tout épi mal-venu. Plus aucun bleu sur son visage, de même les égratignures sur ses avant-bras avaient disparu. Elle fit sa toilette et se maquilla un peu tout en surveillant l'heure.

_Presque midi._

Peu de temps pour une partie de Playstation 2, mais elle devrait s'en contenter. De toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin de déjeuner, ayant largement compensé avec sa collation. On frappa à la porte; elle éteignit sa console et ouvrit. Il était convenu que Matsuda passe à l'appartement.

-J'arrive ! cria-t-elle en attrapant son sac à main.

Elle essayait d'attacher ses sandales le plus rapidement possible quand elle entendit les gonds crisser.

-Sarah-san, tu devrais fermer ta porte à clef, lui conseilla Matsuda avec un air concerné.

Elle se débattait toujours avec les attaches de ses chaussures quand elle releva la tête pour répondre.

-Simple oubli exceptionnel, je jure ! Bordel, c'est vraiment chiant ces godasses, cracha-t-elle, remarquant L un millième de secondes plus tard.

Pour se donner contenance, elle lissa sa robe avec un maigre sourire.

-Ryûzaki...

-Joyeux anniversaire, se contenta-t-il de lancer placidement en français.

Elle ne put le remercier, stoppée net dans son élan par Matsuda qui lui souhaita la même chose avec entrain, mais cette fois-ci en japonais qu'il traduisit ensuite dans la langue de Shakespeare avec son accent à couper au couteau. Ils prirent un taxi et passèrent à l'hôpital pour récupérer Watari, autorisé à quitter les lieux quelques heures. Il devait se laisser pousser en chaise roulante pour le moment afin d'être sûr de ne pas finir épuisé.  
La route se déroula dans une ambiance particulière, entre l'enthousiasme naïf de Matsuda, l'air faussement détendu d'Ellen, la bonne humeur silencieuse de Watari et l'attitude habituelle de L. L'immense étendue bleue azur fit son apparition, et une brise marine s'introduisit par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes. Ellen tordit la bouche en une moue de dégout.  
Il fallut aider le vieil homme à descendre pour l'installer dans le fauteuil roulant puis emprunter le chemin réservé aux personnes à mobilité réduite afin de ne pas s'embourber dans le sable. L s'occupait de le pousser, Matsuda discutait avec Ellen. Ils s'installèrent dans le coin le plus tranquille et trouvèrent miraculeusement une place mi-ombre mi-soleil. Ellen inspecta avec rigueur l'endroit où elle comptait s'assoir; pas question de tomber sur une bestiole répugnante tout droit sortie des abysses pour venir se coller à son postérieur.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Sarah-san, lui annonça fièrement Matsuda.

Elle claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses avec contentement. C'est le moment que choisit L pour se diriger vers le marchand de glaces après avoir abandonné ses baskets sans plus de façons. N'y prêtant pas plus que ça attention, l'ex policier sortit de derrière son dos le paquet qu'elle avait remarqué un peu plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je ne pouvais pas venir les mains vides, s'expliqua-t-il.

Elle s'empara du présent avec un grand sourire, tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil la silhouette dégingandée de L sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Elle déchira le papier en se demandant ce qui pouvait n'être "pas grand chose" et pourtant prendre autant de place. C'était mou au toucher, peut-être un plaid, ou alors un vêtement ?  
En voyant la capuche d'un hoodie émerger, elle ouvrit un peu la bouche. De couleur bordeaux et entièrement doublé, c'était bien le même sweat-shirt que sa précédente université vendait. Elle caressa du bout du doigt la balance brodée sur la poitrine en se disant qu'il serait dommage de rater son année de droit avec ça.

-Comment t'as fait ? Je veux dire, tu ne connaissais pas mon ancienne faculté, comment t'as eu l'info ?! le questionna-t-elle même si elle se doutait bien d'où pouvait provenir ce genre de renseignement.

-Ça ne te plait pas ?, s'alarma Matsuda sans pour autant lui répondre.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est pas du tout adapté pour la météo du moment mais il est génial ! Et puis j'adore le rouge, je ne porterai rien d'autre cet hiver, promit-elle.

Elle était encore en train d'observer le textile quand Watari lui tendit un petit sachet de papier.

-Bon anniversaire, mademoiselle Sarah.

Observant la main tendue, elle s'en saisit après une légère hésitation.

-Merci beaucoup, fit-elle d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec précaution et en sortit une gourmette dorée. La chaîne était incroyablement fine et assez longue pour qu'elle puisse faire trois tours sur son poignet.

-C'est... commença Ellen en tripotant l'objet d'une façon qu'elle espérait pas trop discourtoise.

Jamais elle n'avait porté d'or véritable, mais elle savait reconnaître le poinçon qui en indiquait la présence. Elle enroula la chaînette et tendit son bras à Matsuda pour qu'il la lui attache.

-C'est vraiment joli, finit-elle par dire en se perdant dans les reflets jaunes qui zébraient sa peau.

La longueur correspondait parfaitement. En général, les bracelets étaient trop lâches pour ses poignets.

-Je ne l'ai pas choisie, se contenta de sourire le vieil homme.

La phrase suffit à faire frémir Ellen; ses yeux hésitaient entre la gourmette dorée et L au loin.

_Impossible._

Elle lança une poignée de sable sur Matsuda. Quand le détective fut de retour avec une glace à la main, Ellen se cachait derrière Watari pour dissuader le jeune homme de lui rendre la pareille.

-Abandonne ! s'écria-t-elle en continuant d'utiliser le doyen comme bouclier humain.

Matsuda contourna l'obstacle et essaya en vain d'atteindre la française, mais elle restait trop rapide. Finissant par abandonner toute idée de revanche, il se rassit et se mit en bras de chemise. Ellen fut aussitôt derrière lui pour lui verser du sable dans les cheveux. En croisant le regard de L, son visage fut sur le point de s'empourprer. Avant même qu'elle aie le temps d'y penser elle s'écrasa à ses pieds, prise en traître par Matsuda qui sut profiter de l'occasion. Il venait de trouver une carcasse de crabe mort et la balançait à quelques centimètres du nez de la jeune fille. Elle recula brutalement, se prenant dans les jambes de L.

-Enlève ça de ma vue ! ordonna Ellen d'un air pas vraiment rassuré. C'est pas drôle, geignit-elle alors qu'il continuait de rapprocher le crustacé de son visage.

Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux et essaya de s'éloigner mais le détective faisait toujours barrage. Comme rien ne se produisait, elle finit par relever la tête et vit les doigts blancs de L resserrés sur le poignet de Matsuda, qui tordait la bouche dans une expression douloureuse. L tenait sa glace dans sa main gauche malgré l'attèle, un équilibre précaire la retenait de tomber.

-C'était pour rire ! crut bon de préciser le brun en laissant tomber le crabe malgré lui.

L le lâcha enfin tandis qu'Ellen s'était déjà éclipsée sans vraiment savoir comment réagir.

-Sur le coup ça m'a un peu surprise, mais rien de grave, expliqua-t-elle en se sentant un peu coupable à l'égard de Matsuda.

L ne répondit pas, continuant de la dévisager sans se soucier des joues de la française qui s'enflammaient un peu plus à chaque instant. L'après-midi se poursuivit et aucun autre incident notable ne vint perturber son déroulement. Ellen sentait à chaque instant ou presque un regard la scanner méthodiquement. D'abord perturbée, elle finit par l'accepter. Elle attendait avec impatience la soirée. Malgré ses jambes qui semblaient prendre la consistance du coton à la simple vue de L, elle se promit de tenter quelque chose. En fait, elle ne savait pas encore quoi ni quand, mais il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait laisser la situation lui échapper. Parce que ce qu'elle pressentait dans l'attitude du détective était loin d'être innocent.  
Elle n'était pas dupe, ni naïve, et même si elle avait voulu jouer la gamine effarouchée elle n'aurait de toute façon pas été très convaincante. Le problème restait sa timidité mal-venue, mais généralement un peu d'alcool suffisait pour pallier à ce défaut. Evidemment, il y avait bien une petite voix qui lui martelait que ce n'était pas une grande idée, qu'elle allait être méchamment déçue et que si jamais ils parvenaient à devenir plus proches ce soir elle ne manquerait pas de se faire des illusions, au risque de finir le coeur brisé, ou alors elle regretterait ses actions le lendemain.  
Mais il y avait aussi les décharges troublantes qui partaient de son ventre pour enserrer ses côtes et qui la tenaillaient dès qu'elle se trouvait face à lui. Le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa respiration à peine audible, de son odeur et tous ces autres détails sans importance qui resurgissaient pour troubler ses journées quand il n'était pas là en personne pour la déstabiliser.  
Ce sur quoi elle préférait habituellement fermer les yeux devint de plus en plus évidant à mesure que l'heure de ramener Watari se rapprochait.

-On devrait y aller maintenant si on veut éviter les embouteillages, fit remarquer Matsuda.

Personne ne vint le contredire. Ils furent de nouveau dans le taxi en direction du centre-ville, puis se quittèrent devant l'hôpital.

-On se retrouve ce soir ! lança Matsuda, visiblement pressé d'y être.

Ellen lui fit un grand sourire puis se retourna vers L.

-Tu viendra, s'assura-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait badin.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, lui asséna-t-il.

En lisant la déception sur le visage de la française, il ajouta "Mais j'irai". Elle opina du chef et repartit à pied tandis qu'il posait ses yeux inexpressifs sur la chaînette attachée à son poignet.

Surexcitée, Ellen s'acheta à manger et grignota sur le chemin du retour en se demandant si elle devait se changer ou non. Arrivée à l'appartement, elle s'examina dans le miroir de la salle de bain et décida de se remaquiller et détacher ses cheveux, pour une fois. Elle les brossa jusqu'à ce que le moindre noeud disparaisse. Après moult débats intérieurs, elle opta pour un short assorti d'un chemisier bleu marine. La grande question des dix minutes qui suivirent fut le nombre de boutons qu'elle devait laisser ouvert afin que cela soit avantageux pour son décolleté mais qu'elle évite tout de même le qualificatif peu envié qu'était "vulgaire". Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet, elle en conclut qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus pour améliorer son apparence.  
Vint ensuite l'attente, ponctuée des messages qu'elle échangeait avec les différents invités. Deux inconnues viendraient avec eux. Elle détestait les inconnues. Souvent, c'étaient des filles pas trop moches et hautaines qui avaient du mal à voir au-delà de leurs préjugés étriqués. Bien sûr, elle généralisait, mais c'était typiquement le genre d'impression que lui renvoyaient les filles de son âge.

21:30.

Prenant son sac et refermant la porte derrière elle, Ellen remarqua à quel point son coeur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine quand elle se retrouva à bout de souffle en bas des marches.

_Une soirée. Ce n'est qu'une soirée._

Elle arriva un peu en avance au bar; Ritsuki, Ayato et sa petite amie étaient déjà installés en terrasse et lui firent signe. Elle les salua et s'assit après avoir échangé quelques mots. Les règles basiques de la bienséance respectées, elle annonça tout de suite la couleur :

-Tant que j'y pense, est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de vous comporter comme la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ?

Ritsuki haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais bien que le pire d'entre nous c'est Shôya. souffla Ayato de son air éternellement cynique.

Brun et pas très causant, Ellen avait retenu d'Ayato sa propension à la fourberie, même si en général ses plans étaient plus destinés à son divertissement personnel plutôt qu'à nuire directement. Mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux être vigilant avec des personnes rusées comme lui.

-Sérieusement, ne me faîtes pas le coup des chansons paillardes et laissez vos joints où ils sont, soupira-t-elle d'un ton las.

La copine d'Ayato -Ellen cherchait à se rappeler son nom, sans succès- eut l'air choquée mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de leurs petites manies ?

-Tout de suite les grands mots, se plaignit Ritsuki en remontant ses lunettes au sommet de son nez épaté. Tu sais bien que moi je n'y touche pas !

Il était vrai qu'il avait tendance à commettre moins d'abus que ses fêtards d'amis, mais la française se méfiait de l'effet de groupe sur ce genre de personnage.

-C'est parce que tu as dix-huit ans que tu fais ta rabat-joie ? tenta Ayato en passant son bras sur l'épaule de l'autre fille.

Elle ne devait pas parler très bien l'anglais. En tout c'est ce qui pouvait expliquer son manque de conversation.

-Je veux avoir l'air saine d'esprit, pour une fois, sourit-elle en pensant au détective.

C'était déjà assez compliqué de le faire sortir, pas question de le rebuter en lui présentant des types aussi civilisés que des bouquetins en rut. Matsuda fit son apparition au bout de la rue, et Ayato eut un rictus.

-Je comprends mieux. On te fait honte, Ellen-chan, affirma-t-il en suivant l'ex-policier du regard.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je savais pas comment vous l'avouer, soupira la jeune fille avec un petit rire.

Ritsuki parut vexé, mais entre temps Matsuda était arrivé à leur niveau. Ils l'accueillirent amicalement et firent de brèves présentations. On leur proposa de passer commande mais ils refusèrent pour attendre les deux retardataires. Les conversations reprirent gaiement tandis que les étoiles se levaient. Ellen perçut une forme dans son champ de vision. L venait d'arriver et adressa un signe de tête en guise de salutation collective.

-Ah, et ça c'est Ryûzaki, il est de ma fac, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de garder un débit normal.

Peine perdue. La phrase avait fusé si rapidement qu'il y eut un court silence, le temps qu'ils en comprennent le sens.

-Enchanté, dit Ayato avec un petit sourire.

L prit une chaise et replia ses jambes contre lui. Les autres ne firent aucune remarque à ce sujet mais lui lançaient tout même quelques coups d'œil étonnés. Les discussions s'animèrent, et Ritsuki s'informait poliment au sujet du détective. Devant l'attitude étrangement neutre de L, le geek finit par abandonner et se mit à débattre avec Ellen au sujet d'une franchise de jeux vidéos. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Les yeux cernés de L jaugeaient tour à tour les différents étudiants assis autour de la table. Shôya finit par se montrer, tout sourires.

-Bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

Les autres lui répondirent sur le même ton, et le serveur était de retour.

-T'es tout seul... constata Ayato, ouvertement moqueur.

-Et oui, changement de plan les amis, bâilla le blond avec nonchalance tout en prenant un siège.

-Elle t'a largué ? s'étonna Ritsuki.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu vas pas nous faire le coup du "on était pas ensemble" ? le railla Ellen.

-Si. Mais c'est la vérité ! protesta-t-il devant les airs incrédules de ses amis.

Il passèrent commande et les joyeux lurons décidèrent de payer toutes les consommation qu'Ellen pourrait prendre ce soir.

-Vous essayez de me corrompre ! les accusa la jeune fille.

Les trois concernés éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

-Faut pas vous laisser avoir par ses airs de sainte-nitouche, conseilla Shôya à Matsuda et L.

-Je sais de quoi elle est capable, souffla le détective, plus pour lui-même qu'en réponse aux insinuations de l'autre.

La petite amie d'Ayato se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Elle comprenait effectivement l'anglais et avait saisi la même chose que tous ceux qui avaient entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. D'ailleurs, son copain observait le visage blême d'Ellen avec intérêt. Cela ne refroidit pas Shôya pour autant, qui continua sur sa lancée tout en sirotant son whisky qui venait d'être apporté, de même que les autres boissons.

-Attends, Ellen-chan, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Que Ryûzaki n'est qu'un imbécile, asséna-t-elle sur le ton du reproche.

Ce sous-entendu, c'était volontaire, non ? L était un génie, le meilleur détective au monde, il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça sans penser aux idées tordues qui venaient plus que probablement de germer dans les crânes des trois compères. Elle prit son verre et se contenta d'aspirer le liquide avec sa paille pour retrouver un minimum de contenance.  
Matsuda et Ritsuki venaient à peine de se remettre à discuter que Shôya l'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Tu leur a raconté la soirée où on était tous tellement bourrés que t'as été obligée de nous ramener en voiture ?

Ellen rit un peu nerveusement. Comment pouvait-il oser ? Le pire restait son petit air victorieux, il cherchait à la mettre mal à l'aise.

-Arrête, c'est toi qui a conduit, tu étais sobre, répondit-elle avec un regard insistant qui le condamnait à mort dans d'atroces souffrances s'il démentait.

Ayato s'en occupa pour lui, en bon traître qu'il était :

-Tu devrais en être fière, au contraire. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un conduire aussi bien sans avoir le permis.

-C'est faux !

Jamais les yeux de L n'avaient été si froids une fois posés sur elle. Ellen déglutit difficilement. Matsuda avait l'air gêné pour elle.

-Vous aviez fumé de la weed ! se vengea Ellen, assez puérilement mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres moyens de répliquer.

Ce fut la pomme de discorde qui divisa les garçons.

-Je vous avais pourtant demandé d'arrêter avec cette merde, s'emporta Ritsuki, sans ça Ellen-chan n'aurait pas été obligée de prendre autant de risques.

-C'est bon, il s'est rien passé, et ça fait une anecdote à raconter, s'en amusa Shôya en recommandant une bouteille de vodka.

-On avait beaucoup plus bu que fumé, fit remarquer Ayato en ignorant momentanément sa copine qui finit par adresser quelques mots timides à Ellen.

Cette dernière profita de l'opportunité, ne sachant plus où se mettre pour éviter le regard pesant de L. Elle tentait de tenir une conversation normale quand elle reçut un projectile de nature inconnue en plein front. Shôya lui lança un autre bonbon qu'elle évita avec un sourire de fierté.

-Amateur, fit-elle en poussant la chaise du garçon pour le déséquilibrer.

Il avait pour habitude de ne se tenir que sur deux pieds, malgré le fait que l'objet en possédât quatre. Il partit en arrière, entraînant la nappe avec lui ainsi que les verres et bouteilles qui s'y trouvaient. Le tout rencontra le sol dans un bruit fracassant, faisant se retourner la majorité des autres clients.

-Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'Ellen-chan est bien l'origine de la catastrophe, tenta Shôya pour soudoyer les autres.

-Tu as promis de me payer la soirée, rit la française malgré les airs outrés des personnes autour d'eux.

Il grogna mais sortit tout de même son portefeuilles afin d'aller régler. Après avoir traîné un peu en ville malgré la baisse des températures qui affectait les moins couverts, ils finirent la soirée pas trop éméchés. Ayato et sa petite amie partirent les premiers, Matsuda fit ensuite ses au-revoirs et enfin, Ritsuki et Shôya quittèrent les lieux.

-C'était une très bonne soirée, Ellen-chan, à refaire ! s'égosilla Shôya avec un signe de main, déjà rendu à l'autre bout de la rue.

La française n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'apprécier le calme qui était revenu, puisqu'ils l'avaient laissée seule avec L. Essayant de relativiser, elle se dit que c'était le moment où jamais pour tenter quelque chose. Sauf qu'elle sentait quelque chose de différent chez lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle en commençant à marcher en direction de son appartement.

Il n'était qu'à une demi-heure à pied. Ellen eut une impression de déjà-vu quand L lui emboîta le pas silencieusement. Sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête vers lui elle savait qu'il la fixait.

-Attends, c'est toujours cette histoire de conduite sans permis ? enchaîna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Elle se doutait qu'il ne la gronderait pas comme aurait pu le faire n'importe qui d'autre, mais il y avait quand même des possibilités qu'il lui fasse regretter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Surtout qu'il se targuait d'être la Justice.

-J'avais pas le choix, et puis c'est pas si grave, se justifia la jeune fille sans oser l'affronter du regard.

-Pas si grave... répéta L lentement.

Les doigts d'Ellen se mirent à remuer frénétiquement dans la poche de son short. Il y avait quelque chose de peu rassurant dans son attitude. Il poursuivit :

-Tu veux dire que prendre autant de risques ne te pose pas problème. Quelle distance ?

-Une dizaine de kilomètres, dit-elle presque à voix basse.

-Tu es inconsciente.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine, je sais très bien comment fonctionne une voiture et c'était ça ou je me laissais ramener par un mec sous l'emprise de substances illicites ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Personne ne t'avais forcée à sortir ce soir là.

-J'en connais à qui ça ne ferait pas de mal de sortir un peu plus souvent, lâcha-t-elle avec une expression boudeuse.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. C'était stupide d'avoir imaginé pouvoir se rapprocher de lui. Et puis sa tête lui tournait légèrement, elle avait sûrement bu un peu trop. La proximité du détective était intolérable; pourquoi il ne pouvait pas agir comme n'importe qui ? La ramener chez elle, c'était sous-entendre qu'il y aurait plus. Enfin c'était surtout créer des faux espoirs, en l'occurrence.

L'effet de l'alcool ne se dissipa pas, au contraire. Les verres qu'elle avait ingurgités en fin de soirée commençaient juste à faire effet. Elle marchait toujours droit mais son environnement lui paraissait surréel. Ils étaient devant son immeuble à présent, et elle fut surprise de le voir monter les escaliers avec elle. Cruel. La situation devenait de plus en plus équivoque, mais il ne connaissait surement pas la signification du "dernier verre".  
Sans qu'elle y réfléchisse, elle lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?

La question le surprit puisqu'il s'était arrêté. Deux marches au dessus de lui, elle se retourna pour faire face au brun. Quelques secondes passèrent, ils restaient immobiles. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, et le cœur d'Ellen s'emballa quand il s'approcha. Mais rapidement un sourire malicieux barra le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle posa ses mains à plat sur son torse.

-Alors ? insista-t-elle avec un air provocateur.

En le repoussant doucement contre le mur, elle essayait de réprimer l'envie de vengeance qui faisait son chemin de plus en plus distinctement dans son esprit. Il la regardait sans avoir l'air de comprendre. La langueur qui s'insinuait dans ses membres commençait à le dépasser. Une des mains fines d'Ellen descendit vers son ventre. Ce simple contact était électrisant. En la voyant s'agenouiller, il protesta :

-Tu es ivre.

Ses jambes nues contre le béton la firent frissonner, la sortant un peu de l'état second dans lequel elle était plongée.

-En effet, s'amusa la jeune fille tout en défaisant la fermeture de son jean.

Il aurait pu l'en empêcher mais ne fit pas un geste. Est-ce qu'il en était réellement capable ? Il se contenta de l'observer faire glisser son pantalon puis son caleçon.

-Ellen, tu ne peux pas faire ça, prononça L à mi-voix.

-Ah ?

Taquine, elle planta son regard dans le sien. Il ne l'appelait presque jamais par son vrai prénom.

-C'est dommage parce que tu n'as pas l'air contre, rit-elle en désignant son érection.

Sa respiration chaude venait le caresser. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et continuaient de se toiser.  
Elle le prit en bouche sans plus attendre et entama de longs vas et viens. C'était une sensation totalement nouvelle pour lui. Il s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur et admit que c'était loin d'être désagréable. Les yeux clairs de la française ne le lâchaient pas. Voir son visage, la voir elle s'adonner à une telle pratique était plus que troublant. Son bas-ventre en devenait douloureux, et il se sentait étrangement bien. Les doigts froids d'Ellen étaient posés sur ses hanches. Le pire restait qu'elle était douée : il perdit pied rapidement. Ses paupières se fermèrent tandis qu'il commençait à haleter. L'extase était proche.  
Ce fut le moment où elle abandonna la besogne, se relevant avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai été presque aussi déçue que toi en ce moment quand tu m'as laissée en plan après m'avoir embrassée.

En la voyant s'élancer dans les escaliers, il se rhabilla et essaya de la rattraper. Son rire se répercutait dans la cage d'escalier, de même que le son de sa course précipitée. Il était sur le point de l'avoir quand la porte de son appartement claqua. Il tenta tout de même d'entrer en forçant sur la poignée, mais elle finit par réussir à introduire la clef dans la serrure et la verrouilla.

Un des voisins sortit dans le couloir, alarmé par tout ce grabuge. La voix étouffée d'Ellen leur parvint.

-Avoue que t'as cru qu'on allait coucher ensemble ce soir ! s'exclama-t-elle, hilare.

L'homme en robe de chambre qui venait de sortir de chez lui regarda L puis la porte, outré. Un européen. Evidemment qu'il comprenait l'anglais.

-Bonsoir, s'adressa L au voisin avec une neutralité déconcertante.

Puis il descendit les escaliers, mains dans les poches et dos voûté. Rien ne différait, en apparence. Pourtant il était frustré.

* * *

**Bon... J'ai du mal à me dire que j'ai écrit ça, mais au final j'aime bien le résultat du moment M (très court, je sais...) ^^  
****Et puis, il faut admettre que la fin est épique ! xD Je trouve Ellen tellement cruelle avec Lawli-chéri !  
**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis pressée d'avoir vos avis ;D **

**Bisous, portez-vous bien et à bientôt !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Alice25 : Juriste powaaa! Et toi, bienvenue sur ma fic ;) Bon y aura pas de longueurs sur ce chapitre, il est plus court que les autres ^^" Bon, je t'explique mon choix de faire de L un pauvre puceau : à la base, les auteurs ont avoué qu'il aurait du être le père de Near ou/et Mello -je sais plus- mais que finalement non car ils ne le voyaient pas avoir eu une relation amoureuse qui puisse justifier ça. :D Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Ana : Coucouuuu ma courgette (vengeance !) :3 J'espère que tu n'es pas trop surchargée en travail, parce que moi c'est une horreur à ce niveau là ! Argh je déteste cette chanson. En fait je déteste 80% des chansons francophones (fille chiante) ^^  
Matsuda serait tellement un meilleur parti que L ! Ellen, change d'avis ! Le voilà ton vrai lover xD. Dark papi of the death, quoi. Je prends la porte avec toi ;)  
Ahah c'était voulu, j'adore les gens un peu diaboliques et manipulateurs, voilà pourquoi ses amis sont si fourbes ;D Ellen n'a aucun self-contrôle, c'est certain. Et oui, l'alcool. On va finir par croire que je retrace la vie d'une alcoolique anonyme tellement elle se bourre la gueule souvent :P M'enfin, c'est ze solution pour les timides qui veulent créer des liens, pourquoi devrait-elle s'en passer ?**  
**Mouaha, le M caché quoi. Mais je trouve que j'ai été claire moi ^^ bon, ok c'était pas le truc hyper clair non plus... Mais je suis un peu pudique quand même quoi xD **  
**L en terre inconnue ? Tu m'as tuée. Je voyais un reportage sur Arte dans ma tête, avec une voix off qui détaille le mode de vie du L à l'état naturel x) **  
**Merci de ton soutien, voici la suite :D En espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

**Guests : Merci à vous d'avoir commenté ! **

* * *

**L**es bruits lointains de l'agglomération tokyoïte finirent par réveiller Ellen. Aucun problème pour s'endormir la veille, comme à chaque fois qu'elle buvait. Après avoir rit durant de longues minutes, elle s'était jetée sur son lit sans même songer à un seul instant qu'elle venait de tailler une pipe au meilleur détective du monde. Pourtant ce fut la première chose qui la frappa, ce matin.  
Elle cacha son visage dans son coude pour échapper aux rayons du soleil.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

Elle remarqua ensuite qu'elle avait un peu froid. Un bref coup d'œil l'informa que non seulement sa chemise était totalement déboutonnée, mais qu'en plus son short avait glissé jusqu'en bas de ses cuisses grâce à la braguette laissée ouverte. Ses sous-vêtements étaient bien à leur place, mais cette tenue débraillée restait louche. Avait-elle oublié un autre « détail » concernant la soirée ? Elle jeta son bras gauche en travers du lit pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule.

_Personne_.

Premier point positif de la journée. Ellen bailla, puis se glissa sous les draps pour se rendormir en essayant de ne plus penser à L ; enfin surtout à ce qu'elle avait fait.

Peine perdue. Elle finit par se lever, abandonnant son short sans plus de cérémonies et ôtant sa chemise en direction de la salle de bains. Une douche allait lui remettre les idées en place. Et puis elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse, aucune envie de manger pour le moment. Sa gorge la tiraillait. Elle avait terminé de se déshabiller et venait de se placer sous le jet d'eau quand elle poussa un cri strident.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE, RYÛZAKI, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ?!

Elle tentait désespérément de cacher ce qu'elle pouvait de sa nudité et fustigeait du regard le détective. Comme il ne bougeait pas et que son air blasé rendait la situation plus qu'étrange, elle saisit le pommeau de douche et arrosa L pour enfin s'emparer d'une serviette de bain et de nouveau hurler :

-T'es qu'un connard de voyeur ! Et... Tu avais un double des clefs ?! Réalisa-t-elle subitement en se rappelant avoir verrouillé la porte la veille.

-Dois-je de nouveau préciser que tu n'es pas ici chez toi ? Énonça L stoïquement, tout en observant son tee-shirt trempé.

Un grondement désapprobateur fut la réponse qu'Ellen lui accorda. Claquant rageusement la porte derrière elle, la jeune fille entreprit de se rhabiller pour de nouveau faire irruption dans la salle de bains et vociférer :

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

Elle avait bien une petite idée, en fait.

-À cause de l'incendie nous ne pouvons plus assurer ta surveillance depuis les caméras.

Estomaquée par tant de mauvaise foi, elle croisa les bras avec exaspération. Une façon comme une autre de masquer sa gêne.

-T'as vraiment aucun scrupule, sous prétexte que je suis suspectée et donc dans l'impossibilité d'échapper à ta surveillance, je devrais endurer ce genre d'intrusion ?

-Tu préférais lorsque Watari s'en chargeait ? Éluda le détective avec un long regard équivoque.

Le cadavre de ce qui aurait pu être un rire sortit de la gorge d'Ellen. Il la cherchait, vraiment.

-Au moins, j'étais sûre qu'il ne se branlait pas devant le spectacle exceptionnel qu'est mon cul. L'incontinence, tout ça, fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Les yeux de L étaient la pire des menaces de mort, en ce moment précis.

-Parce que j'avais l'air de me... Masturber ? Grinça-t-il.

-Non, mais t'as bien maté. Te branler, tu t'en occupera ce soir, lança-t-elle sans trop y réfléchir.

Il la poussait à bout, fallait bien qu'elle réplique. Le degré d'agacement de L se traduisait dans la froideur de son expression. Pourtant c'était bien lui qui entrait sans prévenir dans les salles de bains et en profitait -Ellen n'allait pas se laisser berner par son absence de réaction, elle connaissait bien l'animal.

-Ah oui..?

Sachant qu'il faisait référence à la veille par cette simple interrogation légèrement railleuse, la française baissa les yeux avec gêne. Pas la peine d'insister, elle avait saisi.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venu t'informer concernant ta situation.

En se raclant la gorge, elle se demanda si un sujet aussi grave parviendrait à la faire relativiser.

_Je l'ai sucé. Hier soir. Lui. Et il a aimé ça. _

Cette idée revenait sans cesse, elle avait du mal à penser à autre chose. Elle prit de grandes inspirations en espérant que cela éviterait à ses joues de devenir encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient présentement.

-Les autorités japonaises sont pressantes. Yagami les tenait au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête, il s'imaginait certainement pouvoir libérer Light. Tu es toujours la coupable idéale, et malgré mon influence, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'innocenter. Tout ce qui pouvait faire suspecter Light a disparu dans l'incendie.

En hochant la tête avec malaise, elle pensa à sa famille. Lorsque toute l'affaire serait rendue publique, il lui faudrait endurer l'humiliation de voir son nom associé à celui de Kira.

-Alors..? Je fais quoi ? Je suis innocente, putain ! S'indigna Ellen.

-Je suis ici pour te proposer une solution, commença L, le regard un peu vague, perdu dans les miroitements dorés de la chaînette attachée au poignet de la française.

Cette dernière se demandait s'il comptait se sécher, et émit aléatoirement la probabilité de quarante pour cent de chances qu'il tombe malade s'il restait ainsi.

-Abandonne ton identité, je m'occuperai de t'exfiltrer du Japon.

-Et ensuite ?

-Tu ne pourra pas rentrer chez toi, je suppose que tu l'avais compris.

Elle hocha la tête nerveusement.

-De ce fait, tu es invitée à signer un contrat.

-Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle avait du mal à faire le rapport. Où voulait-il en venir ?

-Je t'embauche. Les conséquences directes sont la possibilité de préserver ton anonymat, un salaire, et une sécurité certaine concernant ton avenir.

Cette perspective lui donnait le tournis.

-Je dois oublier mon ancienne vie, énonça Ellen, le vague à l'âme.

-La moindre prise de contact avec tes proches te mettra en danger, acquiesça le détective.

Elle était familière avec le sentiment de solitude, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'éprouvait d'une telle façon. Ses amies qu'elle trouvait chiantes, sa famille qui l'agaçait souvent, tout ce qu'elle s'imaginait retrouver à son retour en France et qui ne l'enchantait pas forcément lui semblait être une forme de paradis perdu à présent. Même son patronyme, le dernier lien la rattachant à son père, elle devrait l'abandonner.

-Je vais faire mes valises, murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Ses pensées étaient fuyantes ; il y en avait tant, mais impossible d'en saisir ne serait-ce qu'une seule. Elle se cogna dans plusieurs meubles avant d'arriver devant la cuisine sans qu'elle sache par où commencer. Ses larmes dévalaient déjà ses joues, et elle s'efforçait de garder son visage inexpressif en s'imaginant que la crise passerait plus vite. Elle posa sa main contre le mur pour s'appuyer quand ses pleurs génèrent sa respiration, la faisant hoqueter doucement. C'était comme si un vide étourdissant l'enveloppait. Derrière ses paupières fermement closes, le noir devenait de plus en plus compact. La réalité lui échappait progressivement, et elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. L'obscurité était même réconfortante, dans un certain sens. Elle se recroquevilla rapidement, pour finir par cacher son visage dans ses genoux, entourant sa tête de ses bras.

Quand la main de L vint toucher ses cheveux, elle frémit.

-La fatigue, se contenta-t-elle de souffler quand elle croisa son regard insistant.

Il l'aida à se relever sans la lâcher des yeux.

-Nous prenons l'avion dès 14:00 heure, à destination de l'Angleterre. Watari reste encore un peu ici, il enverra quelqu'un pour vider les lieux.

Ellen ne prit donc que le strict nécessaire avec elle, dans un sac à dos. La tête ailleurs, elle suivit L sans trop se poser de questions. Ils furent rapidement à bord d'un taxi en direction d'un petit aéroport en périphérie de Tokyo.

-Nous avons un peu plus de douze heures de vol, l'informa L, juché sur la banquette arrière.

Il la dévisageait sans laisser filtrer plus d'émotions que d'habitude. Soit il considérait l'incident de la veille avec un détachement assez inquiétant, soit il s'avérait être vraiment doué dans l'art de cacher ses pensées. Du point de vue d'Ellen, les deux solutions étaient envisageables simultanément.

-En fait, tu n'as pas de muscles faciaux, murmura-t-elle avec un ton proche de la fascination.

Il n'en était rien en réalité, et L avait évidemment saisi la pique à peine dissimulée.

-Je ne pense pas que tu y gagnerais si j'étais plus expressif.

Elle fit une moue faussement outrée.

-Tu ne sais pas comment m'avouer que je t'ennuie !? plaisanta la française, les yeux pétillants.

Il eut un petit sourire. Maintenant il regardait le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? insista Ellen, rieuse.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé la phrase que déjà elle la regrettait.

-Avec la pudeur maladive qui te caractérise quand tu es sobre, je crois deviner que tu ne vas pas apprécier, exposa calmement le détective.

Ellen n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ils étaient déjà arrivés. Elle s'empara de son sac à dos et descendit du taxi ; sa tête bouillonnait de questions et de leurs réponses respectives et hypothétiques. Cela avait au moins l'avantage de limiter ses cogitations concernant son futur plus ou moins proche.

La proposition de L restait une garantie appréciable. Ce qui l'angoissait, c'était tous ces gens qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle essayait de relativiser en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait jamais été réellement à sa place dans sa famille, que certaines branches de sa généalogie étaient d'une médiocrité affligeante. Pourtant il n'y avait que les bons moments qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Quant à ses amis... Ellen s'en plaignait souvent. Immatures, égocentriques, et surtout d'une superficialité énervante sur le long terme. Couper les ponts, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait fait sans remords en s'expatriant au Japon. Alors pourquoi le faire définitivement la perturbait autant ? Là encore ce n'étaient que les fous rires, les longues soirées passées à refaire le monde qui se manifestaient.  
Elle pensait surtout à Emmanuelle. Malgré des incompréhensions, difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui la connaisse mieux.  
Elle l'adorait tout en sachant ce qu'il se cachait le masque. Ce qu'elle même ne voulait pas voir. Leurs moments de doutes n'en effrayait pas une plus que l'autre. Elles s'aidaient à tenir quand rien n'allait plus; quand tous les autres se défilaient. Toutes les deux également confrontées aux choses de la vie un peu trop jeunes, elles étaient passées d'estropiées à valide grâce à cette entraide.  
Et puis il y avait tous ces autres détails qui faisaient d'elle la meilleure amie qu'elle ait jamais eue. Les interminables messages vocaux sur le répondeur, les mauvais coups qu'elles préparaient ensembles, mais surtout la franchise parfois blessante d'Emmanuelle que la française n'aurait toléré de la part de personne d'autre.

A ce moment là, elle eut un sursaut intérieur. Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle autorisait à être aussi direct sans que cela ne la vexe. Et l'enfoiré marchait deux pas devant elle. Une saloperie de détective voûté, bizarre, cerné, blafard et définitivement mal coiffé. Est-ce qu'il était assez tordu pour l'apprécier malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu d'elle ? Il semblait effectivement que la réponse était positive. De quoi la laisser un peu plus songeuse que d'habitude.

-L'avion est privé ? s'enquit-elle pour meubler le silence tout en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air naturelle.

_Non, ce type ne vient pas de faire des allusions qui seraient déplacées si je ne l'avais pas sucé la veille. _

-Le contrôle d'identité à l'aéroport n'aurait pas été le bienvenu. Tu n'es pas encore signalée officiellement comme Kira, mais on t'aurait enregistrée dans les listes. De quoi faciliter le travail des policiers prochainement sur ta trace, expliqua L tout en sachant qu'elle avait déjà fait le tour de la question six fois.

Le fait qu'elle ait l'esprit plus que vif ne lui avait pas échappé. C'était d'ailleurs une des premières choses qui l'avaient frappé, avec sa propension au mensonge et sa quasi-virtuosité dans le domaine. Rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'intéresse et qui soit capable de maintenir cet intérêt éveillé était d'une rareté navrante. Pas si étonnant qu'elle partage quelques points communs avec Light. D'ailleurs, que serait-il arrivé si elle avait trouvé le Death Note à sa place ?  
L avait fait des recherches au sujet du mystérieux carnet, malheureusement perdu dans l'incendie. Grâce aux évènements historiques manifestement influencés par le Death Note, il avait les réponses qu'il attendait depuis le début de l'affaire Kira.

Ellen observait l'intérieur de l'avion, son sac à bout de bras. Après s'être laissée tomber dans un siège, elle finit par oser l'affronter du regard.

-Il est presque 14:00, et on a rien mangé ce midi, lui rappela-t-elle.

En mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il partit à la rencontre d'une hôtesse de l'air. Ellen frissonnait en se demandant pourquoi l'avion était si peu chauffé. En fermant les yeux elle comprit qu'il décollait. Elle pensait s'être assise moins de trois minutes plus tôt, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

-Réveille-toi.

L était assis juste à côté. Un repas chaud était posé devant elle. Tout en mangeant elle observait les nuages par le hublot. Sa tête était pesante et elle se sentait courbaturée. A peine le repas terminé, elle se cala de nouveau dans le siège et sombra en ignorant sa respiration lourde.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'éveilla brièvement. Trop exténuée pour relever le fait qu'elle s'appuyait contre L et qu'elle avait probablement dormi comme ça, elle referma les yeux en grimaçant.

-Fait trop froid, bordel.

Une main gelée se posa sur son front.

Puis des bruits de conversation, assez lointains pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas tout. L était le seul qu'elle entendait distinctement, le reste était perdu dans un sifflement qui l'assourdissait. Parce qu'il était proche. Tellement proche qu'elle percevait des sons auxquels elle ne prêtait pas attention habituellement lorsqu'il parlait.

-Cassez-vous je veux dormir, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

La discussion cessa et elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait déjà moins. De nouveau assoupie, elle rêva cette fois-ci. Beaucoup, et jamais de songes censés. Tout était étrange, hors de contrôle et d'un manque de précision frustrant. Là par exemple, elle courait sans savoir pourquoi. Mais elle était certaine d'avoir quelque chose à fuir. Ses pieds s'emmêlaient, le souffle lui manquait, et _ça_ se rapprochait. Elle s'entendait répéter "Je ne suis personne, je ne suis personne", sûrement pour persuader ce qui la poursuivait d'aller trouver une autre proie. Elle toussait depuis un moment, mais là ça devenait suffoquant.  
"Je ne suis personne".  
Sa fuite ralentissait, ses membres refusaient de lui répondre. "Je ne suis..." Elle essayait d'inspirer entre deux quintes de toux. L'air vint rapidement à manquer. Respirer devenait un calvaire. "...Personne"

-...rah-chan ?

Ellen émergea pesamment.  
Rien ne voulait plus rester dans ses poumons, elle semblait sur le point de les cracher. On lui mit dans la bouche un de ces comprimés qu'elle avait généralement sur elle, l'avaler fut aussi difficile que d'inspirer. A travers un brouillard auditif, Ellen réussit à saisir qu'on appelait les secours. Un bras était passé autour de ses épaules pour la maintenir quand la toux devenait trop violente. Elle était à demi-consciente et agitée de spasmes. Ses tempes la brûlaient. Tousser devenait insupportable, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de mieux que d'éviter de lutter contre les quintes qui l'asphyxiaient.

-...Devrait se calmer... Pas de matériel...

Trop occupée à reprendre son souffle avec acharnement, elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention à l'agitation qui l'entourait. Ni à la main qui tenait la sienne et la pressait à lui en briser les phalanges chaque fois qu'elle se sentait partir. Après une durée totalement impossible à déterminer pour Ellen, la toux fulgurante se calma, lui laissant la gorge douloureuse.

Sa respiration commençait à se régulariser. Elle était transie.

-J'ai froid.

La voir reprendre ses esprits rassura les hôtesses.

-Il faut faire baisser la fièvre, pas de couverture ! expliqua l'une d'elles avec un sourire encourageant.

Cette simple négation mit les larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille. Tout en sachant que la pauvre n'y pouvait rien, Ellen réprimait difficilement l'envie de lui dire à quel point elle se contrefoutait de son avis.

-Je meurs de froid, protesta-t-elle.

Elle cherchait son sac à dos du regard dans l'espoir d'en extirper le sweat offert par Matsuda.

-N'y pense même pas, dit L en mettant le sac hors de sa portée.

Elle grelottait.

-Allez ! s'emporta-t-elle vainement d'une voix cassée.

Il ne s'en émeut pas plus que ça. Elle décida de changer de méthode. Avoir de quoi se réchauffer faisait désormais partie de ses priorités. Elle aurait juré avoir les lèvres bleues.

-S'il te plaît...

Suppliante. Elle était suppliante. Rien que ça, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Pourtant il ne réagit toujours pas.

-S'il te plaît Ryûzaki, marmotta Ellen avec un visage abattu, espérant que le nommer aurait un impact psychologique pouvant jouer en sa faveur.

-Non, trancha L d'un ton implacable. La situation est assez précaire, pas la peine de risquer une aggravation.

-Je te déteste.

-Moi aussi, répondit le brun dans un de ses rares sourires.

Elle s'abstint de répondre. La phrase était suffisamment ambiguë pour lui faire détourner les yeux. Ça sonnait presque comme une déclaration.

-J'ai la grippe ? finit-elle par ronchonner, la tête contre le hublot.

-C'est ce pour quoi penche le médecin auquel nous avons demandé conseil.

-Avec l'asthme... Combo, soupira-t-elle d'un ton pince sans rire.

Il rongeait l'ongle de son pouce en fixant un point devant lui.

-Ça t'arrives souvent ?, l'interrogea-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Ellen étendit lentement les doigts de sa main droite, les fit craquer un à un.

-En principe, non. Mais j'aime pas trop la pollution... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Elle était d'humeur franche. Enfin, elle avait surtout le souffle trop court pour se livrer à ses stratagèmes habituels. L remonta ses genoux contre lui puis les entoura de ses bras. Derrière son attitude neutre elle discerna quand même une petite hésitation. Il parla enfin :

-Si tes médicaments s'étaient avérés inefficaces nous n'aurions pas pu faire grand chose de plus que te regarder étouffer.

Il détestait voir une situation échapper à son contrôle, et c'était précisément ce qui venait d'arriver.

Le peu de temps de voyage qui leur restait se déroula bien plus tranquillement. Aux environs de 02:00 heure du matin, ils atterrirent à Londres. L l'éveilla, lui passa son sweat et prit son sac. Une voiture les attendait. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'atterrir directement à Winchester pour rentrer à la Wammy's House. Une piste trop facile à suivre si jamais il y avait des imprévus. A peine assise à l'arrière avec L, Ellen dormit de plus belle. La circulation était fluide à cette heure, et ils ne mirent pas plus de deux heures pour arriver à l'orphelinat. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux ils étaient en rase campagne, stationnés devant un imposant portail de fer forgé. Elle suivit L gauchement, ankylosée. Il la surveillait du coin de l'oeil.  
Un parc soigneusement entretenu et qui devait faire plusieurs hectares entourait la bâtisse accueillant les jeunes génies. Un manoir dont les vieilles pierres restaient avenantes, même au beau milieu de la nuit.

L lui expliqua où ils se trouvaient quand elle osa le lui demander.

-T'as grandi ici ? s'enquit-t-elle.

Il répondit par l'affirmative en souriant un peu.

-Pour répondre à ta véritable question, mes parents sont morts peu après mes trois ans.

Sa gorge se noua. Elle lui prit la main pour l'arrêter et l'enlaça. Pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient parfaitement sans ça. L avait les doigts posés sur sa nuque quand il se pencha vers elle et se décida à l'embrasser. C'était inattendu, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Toujours le même bien être se manifestait quand ils étaient proches; pourtant à chaque fois son coeur battait la chamade et ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus supporter le poids de son corps.  
Plus surprenant encore, ce fut lui qui approfondit le baiser en insinuant sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle sentit ses joues reprendre des couleurs. Déjà rendue faiblarde par la maladie, sa tête lui tournait. Leurs souffles brûlants s'emmêlaient, contrastant avec la fraîcheur de l'air extérieur. Elle se dégagea enfin pour respirer et abattit son poing dans l'épaule de L. Pour une fois, il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

-J'ai la grippe, sombre crétin ! gronda la jeune fille entre deux toussotements. Et dire que tu ne voulais pas approcher Matsuda parce qu'il était enrhumé...

Il lui sourit et posa sa main au sommet de sa tête pour la faire avancer vers la porte massive qui menait au hall d'entrée.

-Tu vas attraper froid.

-Ça fera baisser la fièvre, répliqua-t-elle en imitant la voix de l'hôtesse de l'air.

Arrivée dans une chambre que la pénombre l'empêchait d'examiner, Ellen chercha le lit et s'affala dessus en n'enlevant rien d'autre que ses chaussures. Pelotonnée dans la couverture, elle sentit qu'il s'était assis près d'elle. En se mettant sur ses coudes, elle distingua son profil fantomatique grâce au clair de lune. Elle s'approcha en rampant sur le matelas et lui adressa un regard joueur, quoi qu'assez fatigué. Il la fixa en retour, comme il le faisait fréquemment. Elle vint s'installer sur ses genoux, l'obligeant à quitter sa position favorite. Sans surprise, elle s'assoupit aussitôt.

Sa main agrippait le bas de son tee-shirt tandis que L démêlait patiemment ses cheveux.

* * *

**Bonsoir, bonsoir :) Argh, je m'excuse sincèrement de laisser des intervalles aussi longs entre chaque publication ! Mais pour ma défense (ouais jsuis juriste du coup j'utilise des expressions de tribunal :P) c'est assez speed en ce moment, j'ai pas le temps de faire grand chose ! **

**Sinon, vous avez certainement remarqué le changement d'image cover de la fic... Voici la version "death note-isée" d'Ellen ! Pour la voir en grand -et je vous promet que ça rend trente fois mieux- cliquez sur le lien qui est sur mon profil ;) Bon, j'admets qu'elle a beaucoup changé entre les deux versions, mais j'ai eu du mal à faire mieux. Je suis directement partie d'un personnage de DN pour la créer, j'ai du changer des détails...  
Bref, vos avis ? :D **

**Sinon, cette fin de chapitre... Oh je la trouvais trop choupinette (je comprends pas pourquoi mon correcteur orthographique ne daigne pas reconnaître ce mot...) et puis L et Ellen ça commence à devenir sérieux :P Fallait bien que ça se concrétise à un moment ou un autre. **

**Que nous réserve notre chapitre suivant...? :3 Je vous laisse à vos spéculations (soyons fous, faites m'en part dans les reviews !)**

**Bisous mes licornes !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Ana : Coucou toi ! Je suis super contente de te retrouver pour la suite, qui s'est elle aussi faite attendre. Gomen. Vraiment :'(. Je vais bien, merci :) C'est très chargé en ce moment, but I will survive è.é (oui, tu peux chanter la chanson kitch qui va avec ces magnifiques paroles).  
Je te préviens de suite, il y a du M dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu vas aimer (parce qu'encore une fois, peu d'évolution au niveau de l'intrigue T.T), j'ai bien galéré pour l'écrire celui là !  
Bref, pour la réaction d'Ellen dans le chapitre précédent, à mon avis cette situation était tellement folle qu'elle a perdu sa pleine capacité de raisonnement xD  
****Et effectivement, j'aime d'amouuuur Papy Watari x') Il est le soleil de mes jours, la raison d'être de ma fic ! Bref, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder ;) Je te laisse ****kiffer ce chapitre, et merci pour le dessin d'Ellen :D**

**Guest : Hello ! Merci pour ce review, ça fait très plaisir :) C'est clair que L aura du mal à expliquer pourquoi il garde Kira sous sa protection ^^(une partie de réponse dans ce chapitre, peut être ? :P). Pas de happy end ? Hum... Les paris sont ouverts !**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Ellen ne sortit quasiment pas de la chambre. La chaleur des draps était réconfortante, mais tout restait confus. Visite du médecin, repas, médicaments, le tout embourbé dans une envie de dormir qui revenait trop souvent à son goût. Ses membres lui semblaient plus lourds que du plomb, se redresser dans son lit lui donnait des nausées. Elle dormait la plupart du temps, bercée par les mélodies lointaines d'un piano. Souvent, elle reconnaissait Chopin, Bach, et des morceaux célèbres sur lesquels elle ne pouvait remettre un nom. Toujours était-il que le joueur excellait. C'était rapide mais pas forcé, vivant sans être agressif, et parfois assez doux pour que le son en devienne étouffé. La musique emplissait sa tête bourdonnante et l'accompagnait presque toute la journée.

Quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle feuilletait un des livres qui traînaient sur la table de chevet. Au choix, L'Art de la Guerre, Les Misérables, et l'Iliade. Si ses yeux refusaient de suivre les lignes sur lesquelles ils se posaient paresseusement, elle se contentait d'observer le vieux parquet. Elle laissait alors un de ses bras pendre du lit et en retraçait les nervures du bout de l'ongle, finissant par retomber dans un sommeil agité. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleine nuit et de découvrir L, les yeux grands ouverts quelle que soit l'heure. Des fois ils échangeaient quelques mots, d'autres elle se contentait de poser son visage sur ses genoux pour se rendormir. Au bout de ce qu'elle évalua comme une interminable semaine, elle se sentit enfin capable de sortir de la chambre seule. Habillée à la va-vite et à peine coiffée, elle déambulait maladroitement dans le couloir sans savoir où aller. Où pouvait être L, et que savaient les enfants -c'était un orphelinat, il y en avait évidemment- de sa situation ? Ils étaient majoritairement géniaux, selon le détective, alors ils devaient bien s'être rendu compte qu'une intruse se tapait l'incruste chez eux depuis quelques temps.

Ellen essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Être confrontée à un gamin plus malin qu'elle restait une perspective effrayante pour son égo vacillant. Le piano résonnait, il couvrait le son du bois qui grinçait sous ses pieds nus. Elle décida d'aller voir de ce côté-ci.

Une porte entrebâillée. Le joueur se tenait forcément derrière elle. Elle frappa doucement en se demandant si elle n'allait pas le regretter, mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui connaissait les lieux.

-Excusez-moi...

Elle s'en doutait mais n'avait pas voulu pas l'admettre sans y être confrontée. C'était bien un enfant qui jouait avec autant de virtuosité. Se retrouver face au garçon la fit presque perdre contenance. Le piano fut aussitôt délaissé. Il s'était retourné et la dévisageait.

-Désolée de te déranger, mais-

-T'es la fille que L a ramené du Japon ? La coupa-t-il en continuant de l'observer avec curiosité.

-Tu sais où il est ? Éluda-t-elle rapidement.

Il haussa les épaules.

Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs, disciplinés, ses yeux noisettes assez vifs, et tandis qu'il parlait on distinguait furtivement ses incisives écartées, les « dents du bonheur ». Elle lui donnait environ neuf ans.

-Il paraît qu'il faut être gentil avec toi, dit-il en reportant son regard sur les touches.

Ellen retint le « t'as plutôt intérêt » qui était prêt à être prononcé et le remplaça par un petit sourire.

-Comment ça fonctionne, vous n'allez pas à l'école je suppose ?

Il releva un regard intéressé vers elle.

-J'aimerais y aller, mais on a des cours ici.

-Tu rates rien, lui affirma-t-elle avec une petite moue amusée.

-T'es pas d'ici ?

Il avait l'air surpris.

-De la Wammy's House ? Bien sûr que non, et j'ai été à l'école si c'est ce qui t'intéresse.

Il sourit franchement.

-On pensait que t'étais une ancienne de l'orphelinat. Pourquoi t'aimais pas l'école ?

_«On»? _

-C'est pas que je n'aimais pas, mais disons que c'est assez... Particulier. Le pire, c'est le collège.

Elle rit un peu en voyant son visage se décomposer. Venait-elle de briser ses illusions ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les collégiens sont des adolescents, que les adolescents sont majoritairement complexés, et que certains d'entre eux essaient d'oublier leurs complexes en écrasant les autres. Ajoute à ça une bonne dose de stupidité, naturelle ou due aux hormones, et un mimétisme maladif, tu obtiens le lynchage de celui qui n'arrive pas à rentrer dans les rangs, déblatéra Ellen en se demandant si le gosse comprendrait.

Loin d'elle l'idée de le rabaisser, elle voulait juste essayer de mieux définir ce qui faisait de lui un génie. Il bougea ses doigts quelques secondes avant de la questionner de nouveau :

-Tu veux dire que certains se comportaient mal avec toi ?

Impressionnant. Il y avait plusieurs mots qu'il n'avait sûrement pas compris dans sa phrase, d'autres dont le sens était très certainement flou pour un un enfant de son âge, mais il était passé outre et saisissait le sens global de ses propos. Il avait même extrait le sous-entendu qu'elle avait laissé traîner.

-C'était une généralité qui ne s'appliquait pas forcément à moi...

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle clôtura le sujet :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Clément et toi ?

Elle fut étonnée d'entendre un nom français.

-Sarah, mentit-elle en se doutant qu'elle ne se présenterait plus honnêtement avant un bon bout de temps. Tu joues vraiment bien, lui dit-elle dans sa langue natale.

Il abandonna l'anglais sans soucis. Ils discutèrent un peu et elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Beethoven ? s'enquit-elle en reconnaissant la Sonate au Clair de Lune.

Clément hocha la tête en souriant. Visiblement, le garçon la connaissait par coeur : il jouait sans partition. Une fois ce morceau terminé, il en entama un autre. Ellen observait le parc depuis la fenêtre en se disant que cet air avait du être créé pour la pousser vers ses penchants mélancoliques. Sa gorge se noua. Cela arrivait encore plus fréquemment depuis qu'elle était en fuite.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas où pourrait être L ?

Sa voix était ridiculement tremblante. Sans s'arrêter de faire courir ses doigts sur le clavier, il eut l'air de réfléchir. Il stoppa la mélodie d'un coup et se leva.

-On peut le chercher si tu veux vraiment le voir.

-J'ai besoin de lui pour des... Papiers. Importants, se justifia-t-elle sans réussir à être plus convaincante.

D'habitude ses mensonges n'étaient pas hésitants. Ils lui venaient à la bouche sans même qu'elle aie besoin de se retourner les méninges pour trouver des histoires crédibles. Et quel besoin que ses histoires soient crédibles, d'ailleurs ? Elle était servie par des dons d'actrice suffisants, les pires excuses avaient presque toujours un air de réalité.

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs, Ellen derrière son guide improvisé. Le manoir était vaste, et elle observait avec soin chaque pièce qu'ils traversaient. Le stuc un peu craquelé de la cage d'escaliers, les quelques jouets oubliés depuis peu de temps dans un recoin du réfectoire, un bout de puzzle coincé entre deux lattes de parquet... Elle le ramassa pour essayer de voir ce que ça représentait, alors que Clément s'adressait à une personne qui n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

-C'est à moi.

Ellen releva la tête et reçu de plein fouet un regard vide qui pouvait faire concurrence à celui de L. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un gamin en pyjama, et que ses cheveux étaient blancs. Il restait immobile et la jaugeait, de toute évidence. En haussant les épaules elle s'avança pour lui tendre la pièce. Occupé à enrouler un mèche immaculée autour de son index, il finit par reprendre son du.

-L est par ici, fit-il en repartant vers un couloir.

Clément fit un petit signe de la main et la laissa seule avec l'autre. Elle lui donnait quatorze ans et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un air de ressemblance avec L. En plus fade.  
Ils grimpèrent un nouvel escalier, moins imposant que les deux principaux empruntés plus tôt, et tombèrent sur une porte entrebâillée. Ellen réalisa que la chambre où elle avait séjourné jusqu'à présent n'était pas si loin, et que ce n'était qu'un moyen détourné de s'y rendre.

-De la visite, se contenta de l'introduire indifféremment le garçon.

En train de fixer une gaufre sans pour autant y toucher, L fit pivoter son siège en l'entendant.

-Sarah-chan... Va mieux, je suppose ?

Elle lui sourit franchement.

-Ta vie est si ennuyeuse sans moi pour que tu te soucies de ma santé ?

Les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent imperceptiblement.

-Voici Near, signala L en désignant l'albinos.

Elle se retourna vers lui et tenta un sourire, mais le garçon ne fit aucun effort pour le lui retourner. L avait déjà enchaîné.

-Ta nouvelle identité sera bientôt prête. Nous attendons encore ta carte, ton acte de naissance et ton passeport.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier griffonné d'une écriture raturée qui s'avéra difficilement lisible.

-Apprend ça par coeur.

_Sara Horvath, 20 ans, nationalité slovène, non diplômée, en Angleterre pour raisons personnelles -invente quelque chose- depuis environ 10 ans et employée par la Whammy's House (récemment). _

-La Slovénie est un pays partiellement italophone, il me semble... Donc passe encore, mais employée et sans formation ? Ça veut dire quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, haussant un sourcil.

-C'est très vague, en effet, admit le détective en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

Ellen jeta un regard en biais au dénommé Near, priant pour qu'il soit assez innocent pour ne pas relever. Son attitude demeurait imperturbable, peut être pouvait-elle l'espérer. Après tout, ce n'était pas réellement une phrase qui puisse porter à confusion. Enfin en temps normal, et dite par quelqu'un d'autre que L.

-Si tu comptes me faire payer mon séjour ici en m'envoyant aux cuisines récurer la vaisselle, sache qu'à ta place j'éviterais d'y croire.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre les sous-entendus de L parce que je suis là, l'informa Near en franchissant l'embrasure de la porte.

_Ne plus jamais sous-estimer un génie_, nota mentalement Ellen en suivant sa sortie des yeux pour éviter de croiser ceux de L.

-Grillé, se moqua-t-elle en regardant ses orteils.

-Ce n'est pas moi que ça gêne le plus, constata simplement le brun.

Comme elle restait à l'autre bout de la petite pièce, appuyée contre un vieux bureau, il se leva et vint se planter face à elle, certainement pour mieux la détailler. Il appuya un doigt sur son front de façon à ce qu'elle lève la tête. Elle finit par s'exécuter avec un air ennuyé.

-Quoi ?

-J'aimerais que tu me regarde dans les yeux plus souvent. Dans d'autres circonstances que lorsque tu mens.

Elle cilla imperceptiblement mais se reprit.

-Exprime plus d'émotions, et peut être que je le ferais.

L ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant de longues secondes. Il finit par lui prendre les poignets à une main, l'immobilisant sans trop d'efforts. Ellen se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus d'attèle après s'être débattue assez vaillamment pour qu'il soit obligé de sortir son autre main de sa poche. Elle tenta un coup de pied mais se retrouva calée contre le bureau. Déjà à court de souffle, elle implora pitié silencieusement. Il l'avait maîtrisée facilement, sans broncher.

-Je veux que tu saches te défendre. Tu vas apprendre un sport de combat, énonça-t-il en la voyant haleter.

A force d'inspirations qu'elle prenait le plus régulièrement possible, elle parvint à masquer son épuisement. Perdre la face ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle planta exceptionnellement son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa en s'appliquant à rendre le baiser langoureux. Doucement, ses mains défirent l'emprise qu'exerçaient celles du détective. Elle les fit remonter le long de son tee-shirt dans une lenteur qui tranchait avec ses gestes habituels, bien plus vifs. Arrivées aux clavicules, elles se firent moins pressées encore. Ellen rompit le baiser en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en enserrant son cou soudainement.

-Je n'ai pas trop aimé tes méthodes d'interrogatoire, susurra la jeune fille avec un air faussement désolé.

Au lieu de se débattre comme elle l'avait attendu, il se contenta de la fixer de ses grands yeux noirs.

-Excuse-moi.

-Tu dis ça sans y penser, asséna-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de le repousser doucement.

-Je le pense.

Elle rit un peu.

-On aime tous les deux mentir.

Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur malgré le fait qu'il soit voûté.

-Tu es celle qui ment le plus.

-Pas sûr.

Avec un pied elle referma la porte derrière elle et partit en direction de sa chambre pour trouver une brosse ; maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'excuses, elle allait devoir rencontrer les habitants de cette charmante bâtisse. Et faire bonne impression avec un sac de noeuds informe en guise de cheveux n'était pas des plus aisés. Elle fouilla longtemps dans ses affaires avant de dégoter un peigne dont les dents étaient cassées à force de batailles capillaires perdues. Avec un soupir d'anticipation, elle le prit et se posta face au miroir de la salle de bain, commençant à fredonner. Elle se tut en entendant les gonds de la porte grincer.

-Quelle surprise, sourit-elle quand elle vit L.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Vu à quoi ressemblent tes cheveux, je vais éviter de te confier les miens, se moqua gentiment Ellen tout en sachant très bien qu'il les lui démêlait régulièrement.

Il était derrière elle, et en voyant leur reflet elle se surprit à trouver agréables leurs silhouettes côte à côte. Le détective l'observait par le biais du miroir.

Il avait prit une mèche entre ses doigts pour la lisser. Ellen se laissa faire, alors qu'habituellement elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui touche les cheveux trop longtemps. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, les genoux prêts à céder. C'était agaçant, cette façon dont son coeur s'accélérait quand ils étaient proches. La dépendance qu'il générait était indéniable. Tout ce qui faisait sa personne lui donnait envie de sourire. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été plus proche de quelqu'un, et pourtant ils parlaient si peu. Les bavardages incessants et futiles dont elle gavait son entourage pour couper court à toute envie de lui poser des questions n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Ce qu'elle redoutait depuis toujours s'était produit de façon insidieuse : elle avait besoin de lui comme de l'air qu'elle respirait. Elle ne ressentait aucune crainte, aucune défiance à son égard, et elle en était bien incapable. Elle repartit vers la chambre et lança le peigne dans son sac.

-Tu es contrariée.

Bien sûr, sa voix restait toujours morne, son visage vide de toute expression, mais de plus en plus elle parvenait à saisir des nuances dans ce comportement à première vue très égal.

-Une révélation intérieure, plaisanta la française sans vraiment rire.

Il était près d'elle, elle le sentait.

-Tu comptes rôder autour de moi longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il mordilla un peu son pouce.

-Tu es rétablie, alors je n'ai plus besoin d'être aussi prévenant. Mais le fait est que tu n'as manifesté une attirance envers moi que sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Et il y a aussi la différence d'âge qui me fait hésiter.

Elle avait les bras ballants et se demandait comment il parvenait à dévoiler le fond de sa pensée aussi facilement. La franchise de L était souvent ce qui la déstabilisait le plus. Pour éviter de bafouiller elle resta silencieuse, la confusion était presque totale dans son esprit. Il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine : la couleur de son visage tirait vers un magnifique rouge vermillon.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé d'exprimer haut et fort ce genre de choses ? C'est gênant ! protesta enfin Ellen en remarquant qu'il attendait une réponse.

-J'aime que les choses soient claires. Notre relation ne l'a jamais été, j'essaie de changer la donne, expliqua-t-il simplement.

En entendant ça, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'était pas la seule à ne plus réellement savoir où ils en étaient. Et bien qu'elle ne fut jamais adepte de la rigueur, cette situation ne manquait pas de la troubler. Alors évidemment que ça dérangeait le type face à elle qui ne résonnait que par probabilités.

-Est-ce que c'est nécessaire ? La vie en société n'est pas une science exacte, rappela-t-elle, tant pour lui que pour elle.

A force d'observations en tout genre, elle savait généralement ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle réagissait en conséquence, finissant toujours par tirer ce qu'elle voulait des autres. Le problème était qu'avec lui, elle n'obtenait pas forcément ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

-Je suppose que non. Mais c'est plutôt... Rassurant, admit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front contre son épaule. Si elle en avait eu le courage, elle lui aurait avoué qu'elle aussi avait peur de ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. Au lieu de ça elle lui adressa un sourire et l'embrassa. Un grand frisson la traversa quand elle sentit ses mains dans le bas de son dos. La tête lui tournait un peu. Peut être à cause de son odeur, de leur proximité, des deux grand yeux cernés qui la fixaient malgré le fait qu'ils auraient du être fermés, comme il était plus normal de le faire dans ce genre de situation. Ah, et peut être aussi à cause de l'érection qu'elle venait apparemment de provoquer. Ce qui ne manqua de la faire rire.  
L pencha légèrement la tête de côté. Ellen désigna son entrejambe :

-Détail non négligeable.

-Est-ce que tu comptes me laisser sur ma faim cette fois ?

Il avait une main sur sa nuque. Difficile d'échapper à son regard, il dégageait un magnétisme supplémentaire à cet instant. Il avait dit ça de la même façon que n'importe quelle autre phrase, pourtant elle trouvait sa voix particulièrement vibrante.

-Honnêtement ? J'hésite, le taquina Ellen.

-Tu es vierge ?

Elle faillit s'étrangler. Il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue à entendre les choses dites aussi crûment.

-Tu le fais exprès ?

Elle sursauta presque quand ses doigts froids s'aventurèrent sous sa chemise.

-Alors ? insista L sans aucune compassion.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Non. Et en ce qui te concerne je connais déjà la réponse, se permit-elle de remarquer.

-Qui ?

-Un gars, grinça-t-elle, pas décidée à en dire plus.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, il la suivit.

-Tu étais ivre, devina L en déboutonnant sa chemise.

La fraîcheur de la pièce la frappa.

-Tu tires des conclusions hâtives.

-J'ai raison, affirma-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui ôta son tee-shirt et défit son pantalon, dans lequel il était assez à l'étroit. Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva étendue sous lui. Il laissait courir ses doigts sur son ventre dénudé avec curiosité. Tout en posant sa bouche contre la sienne, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Bientôt ils furent tous les deux nus, l'un contre l'autre.

-Je pense qu'on va éviter les préliminaires pour cette fois. Je veux pas remettre en cause ton endurance, mais à moins d'être des pros de la branlette, les puceaux sont pas réputés pour tenir très longtemps.

Il la prit au mot. En la maintenant par les hanches, il la pénétra sans plus de manières.

-Putain, mais t'es sérieux ? parvint difficilement à formuler Ellen, le souffle haché.

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu, lui rappela L en la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

-T'as intérêt à pas trop mal te débrouiller... Pour me faire oublier que t'as pas mis de capote, haleta-t-elle, coupée dans sa phrase quand il commença à bouger en elle.

-On peut arrêter maintenant si tu veux, sourit-il en se redressant sur ses coudes et en stoppant tout mouvement.

-Connard. C'est toi qui ira acheter la pilule du lendemain, le prévint-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il lui lécha la joue en hochant la tête, ce qui donna à Ellen l'étrange impression d'être une sucrerie.

-Rassure-moi, tu ne penses pas à de la bouffe quand tu me...

Il recommença à donner des coups de bassins. D'abord lentement, la faisant languir douloureusement, d'une façon presque cruelle. Elle fit ce qu'elle pouvait pour garder contenance, mais elle sentait qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs. Elle tenta d'accélérer elle-même la cadence, mais il n'eut aucun mal à l'en empêcher en pesant de tout son poids sur son bassin. La façon dont il la scrutait laissait peu de place au doute. Il voulait qu'elle le lui demande.

-C'est hors de question, le prévint-elle en misant sur le fait qu'il cèderait en premier.

Maintenant elle avait terriblement chaud, et la langue du brun qui commençait à descendre le long de sa gorge n'arrangeait rien. Il était d'une lenteur frustrante. Le souffle qui butait contre sa peau suffisait à la torturer.

-Bon, d'accord, se rendit-elle de mauvaise grâce. Ryûzaki... L. S'il te plaît...

Il eut un sourire, le rythme se fit plus soutenu. Ellen avait beau faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas être trop bruyante, un gémissement faible mais parfaitement audible lui échappa. Cela fit s'élargir le sourire de L, dont le souffle entrecoupé était le seul moyen d'attester de son état. Elle se sentait d'une faiblesse extrême face au plaisir qu'il déclenchait. La voir à sa merci semblait le contenter au moins autant que les vas et viens qu'il lui dispensait généreusement. Il l'embrassa avec délectation, malgré les difficultés pour respirer que posait un baiser et le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Le contact de leurs corps enlacés était enivrant, assommant d'intensité. Un flou grisant les entourait, influençant leurs gestes. L'obscénité de la situation n'était plus un frein depuis de longues minutes déjà.  
Ils jouirent presque ensemble avec force halètements. Ils étaient tous deux un peu sonnés, tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité qui les entourait. L se retira et cala Ellen contre lui. Les joues rougies et les cheveux plus désordonnés que jamais, cette dernière avait déjà prit la couverture pour s'enrouler dedans. Ils restèrent longtemps somnolents, serrés dans une étreinte dont ils n'avaient aucune envie de se défaire, les paupières à demi-closes. Appuyée contre son torse, Ellen suivait attentivement les battements réguliers de son coeur.

-Quelle heure ? s'enquit paresseusement la française en étirant les doigts de sa main un par un.

-Je dirais... Approximativement dix-huit heures.

Il défaisait les noeuds qu'il venait lui-même de créer un peu plus tôt.

-J'ai faim, se plaignit-elle avec une moue de suppliciée.

En sentant son souffle jouer avec les mèches folles de sa nuque, elle devina qu'il riait silencieusement.

Ils se rhabillèrent sans hâte et descendirent vers la cuisine déjà agitée par les préparatifs du dîner. L, fort de son statut particulier, n'eut aucun mal à obtenir de quoi manger et du thé. Ellen mordait dans un beignet quand la vieille télévision, apparemment presque constamment allumée et produisant un bruit de fond dont on oubliait rapidement l'existence, attira son attention.

_"...l'élucidation de l'affaire Kira. Nous rappelons que la coupable, Ellen De Kirza -sa photo s'affiche en haut à gauche de l'écran, pour en savoir plus, regardez notre dossier spécial sur la tueuse de masse, ce soir à 20:30-, est toujours en cavale. Si nous avons de nombreuses raisons de penser que son arme n'est plus, la prudence reste de mise. Notons que malgré le fait qu'elle soit un individu à risque, il ne faut pas sombrer dans la psychose. Elle ne représentera une menace-"_

L venait d'éteindre le poste. Ils s'éclipsèrent de la pièce pour monter au bureau.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand ? finit par l'interroger Ellen.

-Demain.

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

-Tu veux dire que ça fait... Allez, quoi, presque une semaine ? Que mon entourage voit ce genre de conneries dans tous les médias, que ma mère croit que je suis une tarée tuant sans scrupules alors que j'étudie le droit, que mes amies sont persuadées que j'ai buté des milliers de personnes ?

-Je pense que tu n'étais pas en état de recevoir ce genre de nouvelles.

-Par contre j'étais en état pour que tu me baises ?

-Ce n'était pas prévu.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Je veux au moins que ma dignité soit sauve. Tant pis si ça me mets en danger, je veux que mes proches sachent que je ne suis pas une putain de fêlée capable de tuer des criminels de sang froid.

-Je suppose que si je m'y oppose, tu trouveras un moyen de le faire quand même.

Elle eut un sourire creux.

-Dans ce cas, autant travailler ensemble.

Il avait dit ça à contre-gré, elle le savait. Et là, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle prononça le genre de phrase qu'elle détestait :

-L..? Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**Tout d'abord, je sais bien que mes délais de publi sont de plus en plus longs... Mais j'ai l'impression de voir le temps me filer entre les doigts en ce moment. Le droit, vous vous en doutez. M'enfin bon, il semblerait que ce domaine me plaise puisque je fais des projets (Des projets irréalistes, surtout pour une fille qui fait des concours de meilleur score sur candy crush dans l'amphi et qui va au cinéma entre deux cours****). Mais le pire, je pense que c'est le fait que mes amis m'encouragent ^^  
****Je suis en train de devenir bilingue en latin (Consuetudo ? Leudesanium ? Merci, histoire du droit, ces mots manquaient à mon quotidien), je sais expliquer ce qu'est l'exégèse, de même pour l'ordalie, et surtout je révise pour mes partiels. Parce que ouais, en droit on se fait bitcher sévère : nos vacances de Noël sont une terrible arnaque ! Je dis ça d'un ton léger mais en vrai j'ai envie de tuer. Rien que pour le plaisir, comme ça. *PsychoSmile***

**Et Cepphei, glandeuse de son état, a des cours monstrueux à retrouver (un peu comme une chasse au trésor, en moins drôle). **

**Toujours est-il que ma santé mentale semble se faire la malle (genre j'ai déjà été saine d'esprit dans ma vie), les fins de cours de droit privé sont toujours épiques. Deux folles qui hurlent sur les passants depuis une voiture avec du dubstep à fond ? Je ne vois pas. Du tout.  
Bon, ok, on récidive. On faisait déjà ça l'année dernière (Ô lecteur, tu peux fuir tant qu'il en est temps. Je suis encore plus dingue que j'en ai l'air). **

**Sinon mon gros délire du moment, c'est de beugler "LES PATAAAAATES" sur l'air de Color Gitano (Coucou à toi, qui a hérité de l'alerte _pièce récoltée_ from Mario). Je trouve que le potentiel comique de cette palabre est inexploité :') **

**Besos exoticos ! (j'ignore le concept de l'hiver, voyez vous)**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Ana : Hello :) me revoilà ! Contente de savoir que ces délais inadmissibles ne te dérangent pas plus que ça (si tu savais comme j'i honte de ne pas publier régulièrement T.T)**  
**Aaaaah, le lemon... Je ne veux même pas le relire tellement ce truc me hante. Encore en lire ça ne me gène pas mais en écrire.. Ew. Ce fut la croix et la bannière pour produire cette chose inqualifiable, et là si on me demandait ce qu'il s'est exactement passé je ne saurais pas trop répondre xD On va dire que j'ai effacé ce passage de mon esprit au plus vite !**  
**Le collège... :') Tout ce que j'en pense, résumé en quelques lignes.**  
**Oui, Clément. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, fallait que je casse le mythe de la Whammy's. C'est des enfants, leur faut un nom normal quoi :'D**  
**Near, la crevette machiavélique *.* Ce surnom est d'une perfection... Ahah j'ai toujours eu un peu d'affection pour lui, même si Mello me fait beaucoup plus marrer et que je me reconnais souvent en Matt quand je suis de bonne humeur -à savoir un jour par an- (bon j'ai moins la classe, mais on a des réactions un peu similaires parfois xD).**  
**Oh, en ce qui concerne le sous-entendu, pour moi ça me semblait totalement logique mais je ne suis pas logique du tout donc je vais m'empresser d'expliquer : quand on me parle d'une immigrée dont l'activité professionnelle n'est pas vraiment précisée, direct dans ma tête ça fait *DING* Prostitution ! Ouais. L le proxénète. Un surnom plein de charmes.**  
**Oublions ce moment M, je te prie. Ce truc m'as totalement dézingué la cervelle x.x Déjà parce que je l'ai écrit dans un état pas humain (sinon je l'aurais pas écrit de toute façon :P) et aussi parce que mon Dieu... Parce que voilà ! Oui je sais, c'est moi qui ait mis cette fic en M. En fait je n'ai pas trop pensé à ce que ça impliquait xD Je me disais que je changerais le rating à un moment ou un autre, puis je me suis dit que c'était un peu abusé de faire espérer les gens et que j'avais qu'à assumer ma crétinerie jusqu'au bout x) Enfin bref, c'était drôle quand même. Un exercice de style comme un autre, dirons-nous :P  
Et voilà, tu vas pouvoir lire le chapitre... Final (oulalaa) de ma fic. En espérant qu'il te plaise :S **

* * *

L se gratta la tête, apparemment perplexe.

-C'est… Inattendu.

Complètement paniquée par ce qui venait de lui échapper, Ellen martela nerveusement sa cuisse du bout des doigts en tentant de ne pas courir se cacher dans le placard le plus proche.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Oublie tout de suite ce que tu viens d'entendre, c'était juste une blague de mauvais goût, tu te doutes bien que…

Elle tordait ses mains sans parvenir à les lâcher des yeux.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il en penchant imperceptiblement la tête de côté.

En voyant ça, Ellen le trouva assez mignon pour s'en vouloir.

-Si, mais... Putain, oublie ! Et arrête tout de suite d'essayer de me manipuler ! s'emporta la jeune fille dans un rougissement qui la trahissait.

Son air de chien battu était calculé, c'était certain. Elle en eut confirmation lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Que tu es amoureuse de moi, je veux dire, s'enquit-il posément.

Elle se contenta de faire la moue, pas décidée à répondre. Elle était trop occupée à avoir l'air impassible et à se demander pourquoi diable elle avait sortit ça.

Devant son silence obstiné, il enchaîna :

-Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu rencontres Roger. Il gère l'orphelinat en l'absence de Watari.

Ils traversèrent de grandes salles vides et peu éclairées ; tous les enfants mangeaient à cette heure-ci, et on entendait le vacarme du réfectoire d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment. Ellen fut introduite dans un nouveau bureau, un peu plus grand que celui qui semblait appartenir à L. Le détective s'était d'ailleurs éclipsé sans qu'elle n'ose rien dire pour le retenir. Elle se retrouva donc seule face à un homme d'âge mûr qui lui sourit tout en la priant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et s'assit après y avoir été invitée.  
Son regard était attiré par les riches reliures des livres exposés dans les étagères derrière lui, elle tâcha tout de même d'avoir l'air attentive et évita de le détailler sous toutes les coutures -une mauvaise habitude qui pourrait la faire passer pour impolie.

-Vous faîtes beaucoup parler de vous, mademoiselle Sarah, sourit Roger -ce ne pouvait être que lui- avec une once d'amusement dans la voix.

-J'aurais aimé me faire plus discrète, mais L m'a attrapée, fit-elle d'un ton badin.

Après la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec ce dernier, n'importe quelle épreuve d'éloquence lui paraissait dérisoire. Elle sentait que ce vieil homme ne cherchait pas à déchiffrer ses expressions ni la structure de ses phrases pour en extriquer des pourcentages. Rien de comparable, pourtant il semblait la jauger lui aussi.

-Oui, je connais déjà cette histoire en long, large et travers. Essayons de voir plus loin que la présente et fâcheuse situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Je voulais vous voir afin, bien évidemment, de savoir pour qui notre institution prenait autant de risques, mais également pour discuter de votre avenir. Tout d'abord, comment l'envisagez-vous ?

L'expression posée, les façons de faire de cet homme lui donnaient l'impression de passer un entretient d'embauche avec un employeur particulièrement aguerri.

-Au point où en sont les choses, prouver mon innocence. Je sais qu'à l'échelle mondiale, c'est impossible. Mais j'aimerais au moins que mon entourage sache. Ensuite, reconstruire une vie à partir de ma nouvelle identité, une fois que toute cette histoire sera un fait d'actualité moins... Brûlant, dirons-nous.

Il sourit aimablement.

-Bien, j'ai cru comprendre que L a passé un accord avec vous.

Ellen se demandait s'il parlait du contrat de travail évoqué la semaine précédente.

-Enfin qu'importe, il est assez grand pour arranger ça avec vous. Je vais être franc, vous nous intéressez. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'orphelinat est une structure visant à entraîner de futurs L ?

-Je n'étais pas au courant pour ce détail.

Elle se situait entre méfiance et excitation.

-Watari a vu en vous du potentiel. Suffisamment pour que l'on se penche sur votre cas. Ma proposition est simple : vous suivez une formation le temps de vous faire oublier, puis nous aviserons en fonction de vos capacités. Peut-être n'êtes vous pas le prochain L, mais vous aurez tout de même les armes pour retrouver votre indépendance et reconstruire votre vie, comme vous l'avez dit vous même.

-Ça semble... Assez prometteur, émit-elle simplement. Mais en quoi consistera cette formation ?

Il rehaussa les lunettes de vue qui glissaient de son nez.

-A vous de choisir. Faîtes en sorte de développer vos compétences au mieux, de façon à atteindre un niveau global assez élevé. Ici, à partir d'un certain âge, les enfants peuvent choisir toutes les matières qui composent leur enseignement. Une sorte d'école à la carte, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

Elle faillit sourire. Son avenir commençait à se redessiner. Avec encore quelques incertitudes, mais pour le moment elle ne s'en tirait pas trop mal.

Plus qu'à demander à L ce qu'il avait voulu dire en lui proposant de travailler pour lui. Apparemment elle en avait encore pour un certain temps à passer ici.

* * *

Ellen fulminait.

Le coup était à peine parti qu'elle en décocha un nouveau. Avec rage, elle se défoulait sur son professeur qui parait trop vite pour qu'elle l'atteigne.

-Pas assez poussé. Concentre-toi sur la puissance ! C'est pas compliqué...

En s'efforçant de ne pas déverser sur l'entraîneur un flot d'insultes, elle envoya une nouvelle fois son poing en direction de l'homme, puis sa jambe en espérant le déstabiliser. Peine perdue, il stoppait encore et toujours.

-Arrête ton cirque et fais-moi une série de directs du droit, et ensuite du gauche.

Elle s'exécuta en rechignant. En fit une série de dix, déjà à bout. Ses phalanges devenaient brûlantes, et elle tenta un revers gauche pour ne plus les solliciter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

-J'ai dit des directs, bordel !

-Je ferais des directs si j'ai le droit de porter des gants ! s'énerva-t-elle entre deux respirations saccadées, assénant un nouveau revers.

Le gymnase était éclairé par des néons aveuglants, et même s'il faisait frais Ellen était en nage. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle séjournait à la Whammy's, et elle avait cédé à L. Il voulait qu'elle sache se défendre ? Fort bien. Depuis quelques semaines, en plus des cours magistraux qu'elle suivait plus ou moins assidument, elle s'exerçait à la boxe française avec un abruti fini qui restait, quel dommage, assez compétant pour ne pas être licencié.

-Tu vas me faire cette série, et sans gants ! aboya-t-il pour asseoir son autorité.

Elle balança son poing, espérant le frapper au visage, mais comme toujours rien de plus qu'une énième parade ne se produisit.

Il était un bon professeur. Mais avant tout un abruti fini.

-Tu n'auras pas de gants quand tu seras dans la rue, ou je ne sais où encore, bref quand tu auras besoin de donner un coup ou de le rendre.

L'argument était valable, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit l'impression qu'il retirait un plaisir sadique à la voir en peine. Il détestait les orphelins de la Whammy's, c'était évident. Avec sa force de réflexion équivalente à celle d'une huitre avariée, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se sente en position de faiblesse. Elle continua la série, grimaçant de plus en plus et prête à parier que ses doigts étaient rouges vifs. Mais à la vitesse à laquelle elle devait asséner ses coups, impossible de le vérifier.

-ALLEZ ! explosa le quarantenaire, excédé par la faiblesse des directs de son élève.

Elle tenta une dernière fois d'écraser son poing dans sa face, rassemblant ses forces dans un uppercut. Elle échoua de façon prévisible, décida d'arrêter après que ses doigts aient heurté son avant bras. Presque en larmes, elle avala difficilement sa salive en tentant d'oublier la douleur.

-Je suppose que ces deux heures t'ont suffi, se moqua-t-il en la voyant se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle mourait d'envie de lui confirmer que deux heures en sa compagnie étaient déjà de trop, mais prit ses affaires pour toute réponse. S'il la reconnaissait ? Cette possibilité qu'il la dénonce malgré son accord passé avec l'institution revenait souvent la préoccuper. L'avis de recherche n'était pas très compromettant pour elle. La photographie datait de plus de deux ans, son identité était définitivement changée, et on venait de lui raccourcir les cheveux de quinze bons centimètres après les avoir éclairci. Mais il restait une infime probabilité pour qu'il se doute de ce qui se tramait.

En voyant L qui l'attendait dans le couloir, elle retrouva un peu de sa bonne humeur.

-C'est un excellent professeur, lui rappela le brun qui savait pertinemment qu'elle le détestait.

-En effet, bougonna-t-elle en repoussant la main qui se glissait déjà dans ses cheveux. Combien de temps je vais devoir supporter ce con ?

Pour une fois, il laissa passer l'insulte. En fait, il la laissait s'exprimer vulgairement de plus en plus souvent.

-Le temps qu'il jugera nécessaire.

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla la jeune fille. Mais il m'énerve !

L parut trouver ça drôle, mais ce n'était pas du tout l'avis d'Ellen sur la question. Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne proteste de nouveau, ce qui la fit se demander depuis quand ses interactions sociales étaient si… Normales. Parce qu'effectivement il paraissait appréhender la situation plus facilement qu'elle. Ce qui lui posait quant-à-elle toujours problème, même au bout de trois mois.

Globalement, son séjour à l'orphelinat se passait bien. Les enfants la connaissaient peu, même si elle restait leur sujet de conversation favori. Ils élaboraient des théories plus ou moins farfelues, dont certaines plus pertinentes qu'ils ne le pensaient. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux, qui venaient lui parler lorsqu'ils l'apercevaient. Entres autres, Clément et une fille extrêmement douée en dessin, Linda. Pourtant certains résidents restaient méfiants à l'égard d'Ellen.  
À commencer par un certain Mello, qui la regardait de travers. Un type qui se nourrissait en majeure partie de chocolat noir, et qui n'était pas exactement d'une nature posée. Ce qui semblait le contrarier était la relation qu'il avait devinée entre elle et le détective. Le cas de Near était plus énigmatique. La plupart du temps vêtu de son éternel pyjama blanc, seuls ses puzzles méritaient son attention toute entière. Il paraissait totalement hermétique à sa présence, de même qu'à celle de son rival, Mello.

L lui glissa un papier dans les mains.

-Je pense pouvoir affirmer à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de certitude que ça a fonctionné, dit-il en guise d'explication.

Ensemble ils avaient fait leur possible pour informer sa mère de son innocence. Elle, de même que ses amis, avaient subi plusieurs interrogatoires assez poussés. Sa maison avait fait l'objet d'une perquisition et l'enquête était évidemment toujours en cours. C'était une démarche risquée que de reprendre contact avec son ancienne vie, le moindre faux pas la mènerait tout droit face à la justice. Et l'abolition de la peine de mort en France n'était pas une garantie suffisante contre une éventuelle exécution.

Le problème était qu'elle soupçonnait sa mère de ne pas supporter le choc d'une telle accusation. La technique à laquelle Ellen et L avaient pensé était relativement simple. Envoyer au Japon un courrier dans lequel se trouverait la missive, laisser à Watari le soin de changer d'enveloppe puis expédier la lettre en France en chargeant une personne de sûreté de la récupérer puis de la délivrer en main propre à sa mère. De cette façon, peu de chances qu'elle soit interceptée. Et dans l'hypothèse où la police parvenait à mettre la main dessus, tout avait été tapé à l'ordinateur, de façon à ce que l'écriture ne puisse être reconnue. Une fois lue, la lettre avait pour consigne d'être brûlée.

-Je sais que tu n'aimais pas l'idée, mais je ne regrette pas, sourit Ellen quand elle eut terminé sa lecture.

Elle percevait un soulagement immense entre les lignes.

-Tu avais vraiment l'air d'y tenir.

Elle sourit pour toute réponse.

* * *

Ellen se réveilla. Nuit noire, pas un bruit -ah si en fait. _On_ respirait. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir L assit sur son lit. Il tenait du bout des doigts le journal qu'elle avait feuilleté avant de se coucher.

-Le rapprochement fait par les journalistes entre _Kira_ et _De Kirza _est idiot.

-Je suis curieuse de ce qui se dit à mon sujet, se justifia-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

En réalité elle voulait savoir quel genre de choses pouvaient lire ceux qu'elle fréquentait avant... Dans son autre vie. Elle aurait aimé deviner ce qu'en pensaient ses anciens amis. Si Emmanuelle était convaincue de son innocence.  
Elle se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interpela-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait un peu plus longtemps qu'à son habitude.

-Tu veux connaître mon nom ? proposa-t-il après un court silence.

Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander, mais c'était quelque chose qui traversait régulièrement ses pensées.

-S'il est ridicule, cela te donne une raison de plus d'utiliser un pseudonyme, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en remontant les commissures de ses lèvres pour le forcer à sourire. Il prit ses poignets pour l'en empêcher et lui murmura quelque chose.

-Ça s'écrit comment ? s'enquit-elle, avant d'immédiatement préciser : Je n'ai pas de Death Note !

Il l'ébouriffa sans se préoccuper de ses grondements mécontents.

-L.A.W.L.I.E.T., épela-t-il avec un air satisfait en voyant les cheveux d'Ellen dressés par l'électricité statique. Elle grimpa sur ses genoux pour coller leurs fronts et le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

-Je trouve que ça te va mieux que Ryûzaki.

-Je préfère Ellen, mais je dois t'appeler Sarah, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle lui planta un baiser avant de retourner sous sa couette, non sans avoir essayé de le pousser du lit. Il n'eut aucun mal à rester à sa place et trouva le moyen de lui attraper les chevilles pour la tirer vers lui. Après s'être débattue, elle se roula en boule pour se cacher sous la couverture en geignant qu'elle voulait dormir. Il l'embêta une dernière fois puis la laissa tranquille en se demandant combien de temps il se sentirait aussi bien.

* * *

-Verdict ?

Lawliet reposa le livre intitulé De l'existence d'un multivers, par un certain Raphaël Carbin, avec neutralité. Il sourit à Ellen, qui attendait toujours une réponse.

-Alors ? insista-t-elle, impatiente.

-Je pourrais te dire que tu es un génie, mais il me semble que je l'ai déjà fait. Très exactement quatre fois. Et tu m'as déjà beaucoup parlé de ces théories.

Elle soupira et lui donna une tape sur la tête en signe de mécontentement.

La Whammy's lui avait permit de devenir une astrophysicienne plutôt douée, et ce en dépit de sa dyscalculie. Des méthodes d'apprentissage différentes l'avaient aidée dans ce tour de force, et sous le pseudo de Raphaël Carbin elle avait accomplit quelques avancées, notamment la création de lentilles plus performantes pour les télescopes spatiaux. Mais cette fois-ci, avec ce livre elle présentait un point de vue neuf. Après un remaniement de la théorie quantique des cordes, elle rendait possible cette fiction qu'étaient auparavant les univers parallèles.

Et sa publication peut-être prête à révolutionner la vision de la communauté scientifique toute entière la délectait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Elle aurait aimé sautiller sur place mais un peu de fierté l'en empêchait.

-J'ai une conférence le vingt.

-Tu envoies encore Matsuda à ta place, fit-il, incrédule sous son masque blasé.

L'ancien détective tenait toujours à son anonymat, c'était tout ce qui l'empêchait de remplacer sa femme lors des apparitions publiques du personnage inventé de toutes pièces qu'était Carbin. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Matsuda assurait plutôt bien le rôle. Il apprenait les textes écrits par Ellen et refusait les questions, en prétextant que tout était dans le livre. Bien sûr, il déblatérait en japonais, ce qui anéantissait l'image de savant français qu'elle avait d'abord voulu créer. Mais au final ce n'était pas si grave.

Avec des yeux trop pétillants pour être honnêtes, Ellen continuait de le dévisager. Il eut une ombre de sourire, sachant très bien ce qu'elle attendait.

-Ce livre est très original, intelligent et démontre la perfection de son auteur, lança-t-il mornement.

-N'est-ce pas ?! rit-elle sans se soucier de sa mauvaise volonté évidente.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir fait l'effort d'avoir l'air sincère.

Elle ignora la pique d'un sourire amusé et reprit son livre pour observer la couverture sous tous les angles.

-Plus sérieusement, c'est très bien.

Elle eut un regard faussement supérieur.

-Je sais !

Onze ans que ça durait, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se chamailler.

Et difficile de voir une routine s'installer ; ils étaient trop occupés à faire de la concurrence aux nouveaux L. Lawliet avait repris ses autres noms de code et avait laissé cette prestigieuse identité entre les mains de Mello et Near. Initialement Near, mais il se trouvait que le binôme fonctionnait mieux que la seule initiative de l'albinos.  
Résoudre des enquêtes depuis un ordinateur était un passe-temps qu'Ellen aimait bien. Jusqu'à ce que L s'avère plus doué qu'elle. Qu'il la devance l'énervait prodigieusement, qu'il lui expose ses calculs savants encore plus. Alors elle trouvait toujours le moyen de le rattraper sur des détails en copiant les fichiers de son ordinateur pour s'en occuper avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Cette technique fonctionnait parfois, tout son art reposait sur le fait de connaître l'avancement exact de la réflexion de Lawliet. Cela lui permettait de trouver des indices qu'il n'avait pas encore examiné, tout simplement parce qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire. Mais être deuxième sur ses propres affaires ne ravissait pas le détective. Il empêchait Ellen de dormir pour qu'elle craque. Ou alors changeait son mot de passe trois fois par jour. Ou encore cachait les données dans l'ordinateur ; une pratique qu'elle prétendait fourbe.

S'ils oubliaient les querelles internes qui leur faisaient parfois perdre du temps, ils tenaient tête à la nouvelle entité qu'était L. Et ça, avec ses peintures, sa pièce de théâtre à succès, son nouveau livre et d'autres futilités du même acabit, c'était une réussite qui la rendait heureuse.

Elle ne se souvenait plus combien d'affaires ils avaient traité. Ça lui était plutôt égal. Ils étaient capables de concurrencer les meilleurs, c'était tout ce qui l'importait.

-Tiens. Voilà ta fille, sourit Lawliet en voyant une tête brune et ébouriffée apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tu sais, c'est aussi la tienne. Surtout quand elle s'apprête à nous annoncer qu'elle a fait une bêtise, l'avisa Ellen en remarquant son visage un peu confus.

Il passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-C'est pas ma faute, se plaignit la petite Elsa en boudant un peu. En fait, Matsuda a essayé de réparer ma licorne, mais il l'a recassée.

-En réalité, elle est trop mignonne pour être ta fille, s'extasia presque Ellen.

-Il est trop stupide pour être humain, répondit simplement Lawliet en regardant Matsuda, gêné, faire son entrée.

Ellen prit ses notes et les lui tendit.

-Je veux pas te mettre à la porte, mais voilà tout ce dont tu as besoin pour la conférence. On doit aller chercher Tim, il finit son cours de tennis d'ici quinze minutes, expliqua-t-elle en prenant son sac et sa veste.

-Papa, pourquoi t'as le droit de te tenir aussi mal alors que moi pas ? questionna Elsa pour la troisième fois de la journée, essayant sans doute de faire pression.

-Parce que je suis le seul à ne pas être persécuté par ta mère si je le fais, sourit-il en lui enroulant son écharpe rose autour de son cou.

Il trouvait une nouvelle réponse à chaque fois.

-Ton père dit n'importe quoi, protesta Ellen en faisant au revoir à Matsuda.

Ce dernier s'éclipsa assez rapidement, abandonnant à son triste sort le cadavre démembré de la licorne.

-Ryûzaki, bouge-toi on va être en retard, soupira Ellen en le tirant par les bras pour le mettre debout.

Il résista un peu pour la contrarier et finit par se lever.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir trois enfants au lieu de deux.

-J'ai cette impression moi aussi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mimant l'agacement, et se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée, prête à partir.

-Elsa, donne la main.

Cherchant où sa fille pouvait avoir disparu en moins de cinq secondes, Ellen se retourna sans prêter attention au petit cadre qu'elle faucha. Un bruit de verre brisé la fit sursauter, et Lawliet lui sourit.

-Je trouvais cela étrange… Tu n'avais encore rien fait tomber de la semaine.

Avec un air coupable, Ellen reposa le cadre sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque.

-Je vais m'occuper de ça quand on reviendra, lui assura-t-il, rapidement remercié par la française.

Ils furent bientôt tous les trois dehors, elle claqua la porte en coup de vent. Ils allaient vraiment être en retard.

Sur la photographie figurait un couple de mariés. Un grand brun, pâle, à l'allure étrange, et une jeune femme à la carrure bien plus petite mais tout aussi brune et décoiffée que l'autre. Lui souriait assez pour que les coins de ses lèvres remontent, elle assez pour que ses dents soient apparentes. Ils baignaient dans la lumière déclinante d'un après-midi d'automne. L'ensemble était loin d'être parfait, mais restait très agréable.

Les éclats de la vitre n'avaient pas abîmé l'image, ni le temps fait virer la couleur.

* * *

**Bonsoiiiir, c'est avec un petit peu de nostalgie prématurée que je publie le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Et oui. C'est la fin... Mais ne partez pas il reste encore l'épilogue ! Enfin si on peut qualifier ça d'épilogue...  
**

**Bref. C'est bizarre. La première fois que je finis une fiction. Nan sans blague, ça ne m'était pas encore arrivé ! Et pourtant j'en ai commencé...**

**Et puis je ne sais pas si c'est satisfaisant comme fin... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, les partiels m'ont lobotomisée :( **

**Je remercie sincèrement toutes les lectrices (même si je ferai des vrais remerciements dans le "chapitre" suivant ^^), parce que sans tout ce soutien j'aurais laissé cette fic à l'abandon. Comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire en fait xD  
Autant de reviews, de favoris, de personnes qui me suivent ou même me lisent simplement, c'est très inattendu ! **

**Bref, si vous avez des questions, un mot de la fin, des requêtes... N'importe quoi. Passez me faire coucou dans les reviews :) C'est le seul salaire de l'auteur, et ça prend peu de temps. En plus, je répondrai à quelques questions après l'épilogue, je clarifierai quelques trucs... Alors ne ratez pas l'occasion :D **

**Pour celles qui lisent (et vous êtes putain de nombreuses :O) ce que je fais, n'hésitez pas à écrire un petit truc, je ne mords pas (ou très peu. Genre gentiment quoi :3) et ça me ferait super plaisir ! **


	18. Epilogue

**Interminable absence, je sais. Mais ce chapitre final peinait à prendre forme, et mettre un terme définitif à l'aventure qu'était cette fic me rebutait. Manque de temps, passages à vide et autres péripéties, telles sont mes excuses pour ne rien avoir publié depuis plusieurs mois. **

* * *

-Putain de sa race, putain de sa race, putain de sa race, scandait sans relâche Ellen à voix basse, à la façon d'une incantation rituelle.

S'empêcher de tordre ses doigts dans tous les sens était peine perdue, elle s'adonna finalement à les faire craquer. Evidemment elle stressait. De ce simple constat elle ne tira pas grand chose, hormis la certitude qu'elle était quelqu'un de trop anxieux et qu'une petite infusion de camomille serait la bienvenue.

_Je pense comme une vieille_, ricana-t-elle intérieurement sans perdre de vue le fait que cette affirmation n'était pas dans le vrai. Elle allait sur ses vingt-quatre ans et ses actes en tant qu'adulte responsable restaient rare. L'avis de recherche qui la signalait aux quatre coins du monde était effectivement entravant. Mais elle se complaisait surtout dans cette vie en marge du système habituel. Pas de travail à proprement parler, un cercle d'amis restreint à l'extrême... Son parcours ressemblait de moins en moins au modèle de réussite plébiscité par les masses, mais elle restait confiante quant à son avenir.

Enfin là, tout de suite, beaucoup moins.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?_

Le mois dernier, L lui avait fait une proposition étrange. Pas si étrange en fait, mais venant de lui c'était quand même inattendu. Ce moment là, elle en gardait un souvenir bien net.

C'était une soirée tiède, un mois plus tôt donc, il était tard et elle commençait à s'endormir. Elle mangeait des nouilles sur le canapé, vêtue son pyjama . Son ordinateur portable tenait dans un équilibre précaire sur ses genoux. Debout derrière elle car venant d'arriver dans la pièce, L demanda subitement, de son ton le plus neutre :

-Tu aimerais qu'on se marie ?

Ellen se figea, fourchette pleine à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Elle la reposa ensuite dans l'assiette en la fixant avec attention.

-Tu regardes cette fourchette comme si c'était elle qui venait de parler, constata le détective.

Elle déglutit, se décida après quelques hésitations à se débarrasser de son assiette qu'elle menaçait de renverser à tout moment. En conséquence ce fut son ordinateur qu'elle fit tomber sous l'air observateur de L.

Elle se retourna vers lui sans arriver à répondre, un peu perturbée.

-Tu es pâle, constata-t-il en posant sa main sur son front.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu réagis de façon étrange, est-ce que c'est un refus ?

Elle lui sourit un peu confusément, attrapa sa main à la fois pour démentir et avoir un point d'appui. Ça n'eut pas l'air de suffire, il continuait de la fixer en attendant une réponse orale.

-Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Parvint-elle finalement à formuler d'une voix un peu faiblarde.

-Oui.

Son visage passa du blanc au rouge quand elle se décida à lui donner une réponse positive. Elle dut se faire violence pour enfin affirmer :

-Hm. Oui.

Devant son expression toujours impassible et son regard scrutateur, elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

-Oui, si tu veux qu'on se marie je n'y vois pas d'opposition.

Il martela le sommet de sa tête du bout de son index.

-Ton comportement est surprenant, je ne pensais pas que tu attachais autant d'importance au mariage.

Elle roula des yeux agacés et s'aplatit sur le canapé, se sentant légèrement nauséeuse. S'il n'était pas si imprévisible, aussi, peut être aurait-elle pu travailler son jeu d'actrice. Là, forcément, prise au dépourvu, évidemment qu'elle se trahissait.

-C'est hautement symbolique, mais je n'y attache pas vraiment d'importance à titre personnel.

Il se pencha au dessus d'elle.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Elle se redressa et essaya de le déséquilibrer en l'étreignant. Ce qui échoua.

-En ce qui concerne la cérémonie, les papiers, ce genre de choses, Watari s'est arrangé pour programmer ça le mois prochain.

Le fait que tout ait été prévu sans son accord était tellement habituel avec L qu'Ellen sourcilla à peine.

-Où, quand exactement, sous quelles identités ?

Il eut un sourire.

-Sois prête d'ici trente jours.

Et elle ne put rien savoir de plus. Elle eut beau user de tous les subterfuges possibles et imaginables, impossible de connaître les projets du détective.

-Salut tête de pioche, minauda-t-elle en le voyant enfin apparaître.

Elle l'aurait parié, L avait fait exprès d'avoir du retard, c'était aussi certain que les sourds n'entendaient pas.

-Pas la peine de me dire des mots doux pour détourner mon attention, j'ai remarqué ton stress depuis une semaine, avec cependant une remarquable aggravation ces trois derniers jours et le paroxysme atteint ce matin.

Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, annoté et commenté, le tout avec des passages importants surlignés, ce qui ne manquait pas de la surprendre même après tout ce temps. Sûrement du au fait qu'il était le seul à avoir pu cerner son caractère ombrageux ; tout ce qui était enfoui sous une jovialité apparente, empêchant la plupart de jamais pouvoir la percer à jour.

Elle aussi à présent savait décrypter la morne plaine qu'était le faciès peu expressif de celui qu'elle aimait. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était bien de ces quiches qui s'émerveillaient chaque jour de la joie d'être en présence de l'être aimé. L'un pour l'autre ils étaient tout. Rien de plus cliché mais rien de plus vrai.

-Tu es songeuse. Sais-tu que tu as tout de ces héroïnes à l'eau de rose quand tu prends cet air vague ?

Elle frissonna de protestation.

-Tu cherches à m'insulter ? La seule héroïne de littérature que je puisse être serait à la rigueur une impératrice, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit mesquinement, la blancheur de ses dents rivalisant avec celle de sa peau.

-On ne choisit pas son rôle, Mademoiselle Horvath.  
Elle rit franchement.

-Dit celui qui n'a de cesse de changer d'identité.

-Je suis celui qui distribue les cartes, rappela-t-il en se penchant dangereusement au-dessus de l'être peu impressionnable qu'il surplombait de sa hauteur.

Ellen l'embrassa comme on défie, léchant sa lèvre inférieure pour lui rappeler que si elle le voulait elle pouvait le faire plier.

Deviner sa perte de contenance à peine perceptible était un exercice auquel elle se livrait volontiers. Souligner qu'il était humain était source de satisfaction. Mais gare aux représailles.

Ils prirent l'avion pour une destination connue de L et seulement lui. Ellen, frustrée et terriblement mal à l'aise, passait son temps à l'embêtait pour tromper ses craintes. Assise sur son siège, elle commença à taper un rythme sur ses genoux. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle commençait à chanter :

_I'm so happy because today_

_I've found my friends_

_They're in my head_

_I'm so ugly, but that's okay, cause so are you_

_We've broken our mirrors_

Lithium, de Nirvana, qu'elle se permettait d'emprunter à Curt Cobain. L lui sourit, sans relever qu'elle venait de le traiter indirectement de laideron. Il avait forcément compris le clin d'oeil.

-On arrive.

Ils atterrirent au milieu de nulle part, dans un paysage qui rappelait l'Europe à Ellen, mais en bien plus rude. Les arbres étaient parés d'or, et tout n'était que plaines boisées, vierges de toute présence humaine.

Elle voulut lui demander où ils se trouvaient, mais il la devança et lui dit tout de go :

-La cérémonie se déroule d'ici une heure, on se retrouve à l'église.

Puis il la laissa abasourdie entre les mains d'une femme d'apparence slave qui la traîna dans une maison traditionnelle apparemment... Russe ? Oui ce devait être ça, ils étaient en Russie. Ellen reconnaissait la façade boisée, le style coloré et cossu de la Mère Patrie. Elles étaient à peine entrées dans la datcha que la femme lui sortit une longue robe blanche et lui fit comprendre à grands renforts de mime et de mots inintelligibles qu'elle devait l'enfiler. Ellen passa donc la robe dans la pièce d'à côté, un grand salon dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapis brodés. La robe avait un jupon encombrant, mais assez chaud pour qu'elle supporte la cérémonie sans grelotter. _La cérémonie_. Ce n'était donc pas une blague, elle allait se marier. De quoi avoir le tournis.  
Le bustier était magnifiquement brodé, bien que lourd il restait très élégant, accompagné qu'il était de belles manches trois-quart elles aussi cousues d'or et de perles minuscules tant et si bien qu'elle en étaient rigides. La robe en elle-même avait un aspect ancien, chargé, mais cela allait à la perfection à Ellen, qui ressemblait déjà à une mariée très en beauté.

Toute affairée avec moult voiles et parures dans les bras, la matriona refit son apparition. Elle marmonnait des courts charabias en regardant la française, puis son attirail, puis de nouveau la française. Elle finit par poser le tout sur une table basse en bois massif sculpté, puis farfouilla avant de trouver un imposant collier qui n'était qu'or et perles.

-Je ne peux pas mettre ça, s'opposa Ellen en le voyant.

La matriona ne comprit pas ou l'ignora, elle lui attacha le lourd collier au cou et finit de la parer en lui mettant les boucles d'oreilles et les bracelets assortis sans tenir compte du désaccord de la plus jeune.

Elle fut ensuite maquillée, ses cheveux longuement brossés et coiffés en un ensemble compliqué de tresses. L'appréhension ne faisait que croitre, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas vérifier ce que la slave trafiquait avec son apparence. Dans les nattes elle pouvait sentir de petites perles disséminées un peu partout. Quel massacre ça allait être ?

L'autre la tira finalement vers un grand miroir en pied, Ellen détourna un peu le regard avant d'oser constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Oh.

Ce n'était pas si moche. Le tout était harmonieux, en fait ; imposant mais d'un rendu à couper le souffle. D'ailleurs le collier était si pesant qu'elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever difficilement, et ses déplacements étaient considérablement ralentis par la tenue. Elle avait les joues roses, des yeux mis en valeur par un peu de maquillage, et le rouge à lèvres carmin était parfait. Sa chevelure encadrait son visage d'une façon ravissante, et les perles rappelaient les broderies de la robe.

Le chemin qui menait à la petite chapelle croulant sous le lierre lui parut interminable, elle haletait sous l'apparat. Elle déboula dans l'église avec un peu de peine, son regard tombant directement sur L. Elle rit un peu. Il avait mit un costume, et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si bien habillé. Remontant l'allée centrale sous les regards du prêtre et de son futur époux, elle retint difficilement ses larmes. C'était peut être ridicule, mais elle était vraiment heureuse. Il n'y a avait pas de marche nuptiale, pas de spectateurs. C'était mieux ainsi. Juste le bruit de ses pas sur les dalles dans le silence humide. Elle gravit les marches, arrivant enfin face à l'autel.

L'échange des alliances et des phrases de convenance se passèrent comme dans un songe. Elle ne lâchait pas L du regard, n'écoutant qu'à peine le prêtre et ses sermons. Ils finirent par s'embrasser, elle pleurait franchement à présent. Il la prit dans ses bras, tous deux restèrent un moment ainsi.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula tout aussi rapidement ; entre les quelques photos, les rires, la balade dans le bois moiré qui avait revêtu son apparat automnal, c'était comme s'ils vivaient un film en accéléré. Le crépuscule tomba et ils durent rentrer à la datcha. Son mari à présent, Lawliet qu'elle appelait plus volontiers L ou Ryûzaki, lui promit une surprise. Il avait pris son ordinateur portable et lança une vidéo reprenant le format et le ton de celles diffusées par le détective mondialement reconnu.

"Ici L. Je publie aujourd'hui le résultat final de mon investigation sur l'affaire Kira et déclare qu'Ellen De Kirza, accusée par la police japonaise d'être impliquée, est innocente. Interpol est invité à cesser les recherches à son encontre. "

-Ce sera diffusé sur la majorité des chaînes d'informations ce soir. Court mais suffisant.

Ellen avait du mal à comprendre.

-Mais ils vont faire des recherches du côté de L maintenant, c'est louche ce message !

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis plus L.

Elle voulut balbutier quelque chose, sans grand succès.

-J'ai légué ce pseudonyme à Near et Mello l'an dernier. Toutes les affaires que nous avons résolues depuis l'ont été sous le pseudonyme de Gil Imaga. Je croyais que tu remarquerais ce détail.

-Mais.. Mais Near et Mello ? Ils-

-Tout est convenu avec eux. Ils savent qu'Ellen De Kirza est innocente, Sarah-san.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel en l'entendant utiliser sa couverture.

-Et bien, merci Ryûzaki.

Voyant qu'il avait l'air un peu boudeur, elle se reprit :

-Merci sincèrement. J'arrive pas encore à y croire, j'ai vraiment des chances d'être blanchie ?

-Tu es déjà blanchie. Tu es Sarah Horvath. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est faire en sorte que la surveillance soit relâchée afin que tu puisses de nouveau voir tes proches et te déplacer comme bon te semble. Mais tu ne pourra probablement jamais retrouver ton identité, c'est trop risqué.

-C'est déjà énorme.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort qu'elle put.

* * *

**Me revoilà :) Concernant les points à éclaircir au niveau de l'histoire :**

**-J'ai imaginé la mort de Light dans une optique de rédemption. Il a succombé au feu, symbole purificateur dans de nombreuses cultures, plus particulièrement la culture judéo-chrétienne dont tout le manga est graphiquement imprégné. Ensuite, il est mort en sauvant son padre. J'aurais pu le faire crever en salaud fini (surtout que ce personnage me débecte) mais j'aime jouer sur les nuances et montrer du bon dans le méchant. **

**-La scène sur le toit de l'immeuble a dérouté pas mal d'entre vous car elle rappelait celle précédant la mort de L dans l'anime. C'était un clin d'oeil, je voulais montrer que mon OC ne dénaturait pas totalement l'histoire mais faisait juste dévier son cours. Ma hantise était de voir Ellen altérer l'ambiance très particulière de DN, je voulais au contraire qu'elle s'y intègre. D'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison que j'ai hésité à mettre un happy-ending : DN s'y prête peu. Ça ne coïncidait pas avec le ton.**

**-Concernant directement mon OC, j'ai eu quelques surprises. Alors que je m'étais basée sur mon caractère tout en gardant une petite ressemblance physique avec moi (pas tant que ça Ellen est plus jolie quand même hein xD), elle s'est progressivement forgé son propre caractère au fil de son périple. Tant et si bien que je ne me reconnais presque plus en elle ! Ellen est bien moins torturée, chiante et caractérielle même si elle reste quelqu'un d'impétueux :p **

**-Il y a de nombreux éléments de l'histoire qui sont du vécu ! Je ne vais pas tout vous révéler mais par exemple la toute première apparition d'Ellen, quand elle fait sonner l'alarme intrusion, sachez que votre brave petite Cepphei a fait de même x) La situation générale était différente mais pas beaucoup moins compromettante. Jeunesse mouvementée avec double dose de bêtise :') Enfin bon, démêlez le réel du fictif si vous le voulez, mais ce ne sera pas tâche facile à mon avis. **

**-Le génie d'Ellen... Étonnant parait-il ? Bon j'admets que j'ai assez peu développé ce côté du personnage, mais il me semblait perpétuellement présent. Pourquoi ? Et bien Ellen tient tête à L, et dans ce dans le moindre de leurs échanges. Ils sont au même niveau, elle ne le contredit pas pour s'affirmer ou pour le défier (bon un peu quand même lol) mais de façon intelligente, parce qu'elle est en mesure de cerner ses défauts et de les corriger. Je trouve L et Ellen très complémentaires sur le plan du raisonnement, car même s'ils ont des visions différentes leurs conclusions se rejoignent souvent. Malgré l'intelligence plus rationnelle de L et la réflexion originale et "littéraire" d'Ellen, ils sont tous deux sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ma théorie : leurs QI sont à peu près les mêmes (je sais que le QI est un indicateur assez trompeur, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Ils raisonnent aussi vite l'un que l'autre même si leur chemin de pensée est radicalement différent.**

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Waouh, merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont eu le courage de commenter ma fiction tout au long de la publication des chapitres. 100 reviews :O c'est génial, merci à vous ! Merci également à celles qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs auteurs favoris, qui ont favorisé mon histoire et l'ont followé ! Merci de tout coeur, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai continué cette fic, je n'aurais pas eu le courage sans vous. **

**Guest : Bon les guests, trouvez vous un pseudo parce que je ne peux pas vous différencier :'( bref, merci à toi d'avoir commenté, vivent les licornes et merci d'avance pour ce review long et tout et tout :p **

**Erina : C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que tu suis l'histoire, merci à toi :D Si la fin t'as plu, je suis super contente, et merci vraiment de l'avoir lue dans son intégralité. **

**RENOxTIFA : Merci ! Très heureuse de te voir si enthousiaste, merci pour les compliments :p Hum... Tu veux que je trouve ton année de naissance sans calculatrice ? C'est de la torture. Bon je tente le coup. 2015-21 = ... 1994 ? :D Mon cerveau a failli exploser là xO  
**

**Ana : Bijour toi :3 Ma fidèle revieweuse, tu mérites un prix ! Et oui, je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que ce Happy-ending, bien mérité après toutes ces supplications ;) Merci pour ces titres, mon royaume de bisounours se porte toujours bien à ce jour, nous sommes en surabondance de guimauve je peux t'en lancer de là où je suis (heaven, of course). Dans ce chapitre, plus de précisions sur la "réabilitation" de notre cher Ellen la tueuse au Death Note ;) J'aurais en effet pu décrire la réaction de ses proches, mais il y a pour moi une telle coupure après l'affaire Kira que bon ça me semblait forcément nécessaire (oui j'ai la flemme... T.T). J'ai jamais vraiment parlé des proches d'Ellen c'est vrai... Bon ce sera la faiblesse de cette fic ! J'aurais volontiers fait une petite scène avec Near et Mello mais à ma décharge... J'ai arrêté DN avant de voir L mourir (insupportable pour la fangirl que je suis) donc je n'estime pas connaître suffisamment les lascars pour t'offrir un paragraphe de qualité. J'aurais pas voulu te décevoir :/ Et oui en effet j'ai terminé la fic un peu abruptement, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais ayant d'autres projets et moins le foi qu'avant de bosser là dessus, je préfère écourter plutôt que de baisser en qualité.  
**

**Guest : Hey :) je ne compte malheureusement pas écrire plus en détail les aventures de nos deux détectives, parce que je n'ai tout simplement plus l'inspiration pour cette fic. Merci du review et désolée :( **

**Wow19 : chose promise chose due, voici l'épilogue. Un peu court, très synthétique, mais là encore je manque de volonté et je ne voulais pas vous faire poireauter plus longtemps.. En espérant que cela te plaise tout de même :) **

**Merci, merci, merci ! Des bisous à la barbe à papa et au sucre candi, encore merci ! **

**Note à Diamly : Milles excuses. Je n'ai pas fait le moment avec le lancer de bonbons sur les mariés, pas de fontaine de chocolat, pas de Matsuda qui mange de la barbe à papa.. :'( gomen nasais, et à nos rêves brisés !**

* * *

Petite annonce/coup de pub : je commence une fiction sur le fandom d'Harry Potter en collaboration avec une amie, n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil prochainement, j'aurais peut être publié le prologue :) Elle sera sur le trio Bellatrix/Narcissa/Andromeda, les trois soeurs black donc (enfin plus particulièrement sur Meda et Cissy) et j'espère qu'elle plaira autant que cette fiction même si son genre sera radicalement différent !

Bisous chères lectrices, bonnes vacances et portez-vous bien !


End file.
